Akatsuki Naruto
by B1ue Ange1s
Summary: What if Nagato and Konon had been saved by Jiraiya insted of the Gedo statue and what if they had tracked Obito after the Kyuubi attack. What if Naruto had been taken before the genin exams and trained personally by the Akatsuki. Romance comes later and no it won't be yaoi.
1. Trade one life for another

Akatsuki Naruto

Chapter 1

It was a cold and rainy night and three figures stood in the distance in a valley, two of them shocked at what had just occurred in front of them. And around them on every side of the cliffs there were men wearing porcelain masks and ninjato strapped to their backs waiting for their order kill.

The first figure on the ground was a woman with ocean blue hair she stood behind the other two, her hand over her mouth as a steady stream of tears stained her face. The second was a man with bright orange hair. He stood there leaning on the third one with a small amount of blood coming from the corner of his lip, and a knife in his chest bleeding heavily. The third and final one had blood red hair stood there in disbelieve as his best friend was leaning on him dieing of blood loss, and all he could do was stand there and watch.

They all wore the same thing a black cloak that went all the way from their ankles to the bottom of their chins. The one with red hair was brought out of shock when his friend started to speak.

"Nagato" he said weakly " What is it Yahiko?" he asked franticly. He leans in a little further and whispers in his ear "I sent a message to Jiraiya sensei, (cough) he will be here shortly. He told me a few days ago to send him a letter when we finally secured peace, (cough) but it looks like we still aren't there yet."

He coughs up more blood as he slowly becomes a bit paler. "Don't talk Yahiko we're going to get through this and get you out of here. Then we are going to meet Jiraiya sansei and move our resources closer to the leaf" he said this the some amount of confidence in his words, but he knew in his heart that there was a very real possibility that they may not walk away from this alive.

"You are mistaken if you think that any of your resources are left.," the man in the middle who appeared to be the leader of the ANBU company said coldly "WHAT! What are you talking about we said this was between us and Hanzo why are you even here to begin with!" Nagato said with all the anger and rage he could muster. "Simple you are threat, and it is our duty to neutralize all threats to our village." said leader.

"All we wanted was for our home to finally be free of war, to live in peace for once! The woman shouted. "Konon save your strength Nagato will need your help with defeating all of these guys." She was about to say something else until Yahiko started to breath much faster and cough up more blood. He grabs Nagato as he is falling back and asks him one last request. "Promise me you won't do what think you are about to do. Because it's not worth it you don't have to do this entirely by yourself my friend (cough cough) you can let Konon help you please (cough) don't become a slave to yourself."

And with that he died. Nagato stood there absolutely still tears beginning to fall and mix with the rain.

"Kill them both," the leader commanded. And with that a force of roughly one hundred men leapt towards them. And with that Nagato immediately what to do and whimpered "Forgive me Yahiko, but I'll have to break that promise before I even made it."

And with that he was about to do the very thing his best friend's dieing wish said not to he was going to use the Gredo statue to kill them all when. "Kuchiyose no jutsu." And with that a giant cloud of smoke appeared an even more gigantic toad with a scar across his left eye, a blue jacket with the sign for toad on the back, with a sword in one hand, and sipping sake from a gourde with the other and on top of the toad was a man in a red jacket, wooden shoes, a black shirts, and fish net shirt appeared before them. And with him a small army of 250 leaf shinobi. Those who were not crushed by the toad quickly knew that they were both out numbered and out matched so they quickly retreated back into the forest behind the cliffs with leaf nin in hot pursuit trying to at least capture one alive for questioning. But every tome one was caught he would either crunch on a poison pill or burst into bright blue flames.

"Jiraiya sensei you got Yahiko's message" Nagato asked. "Yes I did, but I knew that something was wrong I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen so I sent a toad to follow you guys until the peace meeting was to take place." He looks over to the dead body of his student and sheds his share of tears for the fallen.

"So what will you do now there is nothing here for you anymore," he asked. " I don't know. I truly don't know what to do anymore all that's left is Konon and me everyone else was killed." Nagato said with sadness dripping from every word he said.

"What if you come with me? My offer still stands you can become automatic jounin at your skill level. I'm sure of it. My toads have told me about what you can do and I must say you probably could have beaten all of those men buy yourselves," he said with a mixture of emotions, confidence for what he said, and sadness because of Yahiko's death.

Nagato turns to Konon to see what here reaction would be to all of this and she looked like she was having mixed thoughts about this whole thing. He could tell that she was weighing her options and finally she looked like she had come to a decision. "Nagato," she said he turns to her "I was thinking about what sensei said and the more I think about it the more I realize that it would be the best thing to do for the both of us. Yahiko would want us to survive this and come out better people because of it." He looks down still with a sad expression on his face. He looks up and replies, "We don't have anything to bring so we can leave now if you want. It doesn't matter to me if you want to leave now or later."

It was eerily quiet for a moment and then she finally said, "I don't feel taking a walk down a path of painful memories, I think it would be best if we just left now and didn't look back." For Yahiko that's the least we can do, that and become stronger." Jiraiya stood there and simply nodded. "Well then we better get moving we have quiet a shit storm to deal with when we get back to the leaf."

Nagato looked puzzeled for a while before asking "Why would there by trouble at the leaf?" "Well lets say I have a feeling I might know who is behind this." At this Nagato's blood boiled over with anger "Who" was all he asked. Jiraiya looked at him and said in a discusted voice "That basterd's name is Donzo. But there is someone you might want to meet in Konoha Nagato" His redheaded student looked at him again puzzeled at this his sensei smiled her name is Kushina and she is your cousin." At this Nagato went from confused to complete and utter shock. All he said after that was "When do we leave sensei."

**Disclaimer**

**No I don't own Naruto as bad as I want to I don't **


	2. The old students meet the new

** Chapter 2 **

** The Old Students Meet the New **

3 Weeks later

"We are almost there you two, now remember that we need to check in with the Hokage before Nagato meets his cousin." Jiraiya instructed them.

"We know sensei, we know it's just I'm finally going to meet someone from my family, my real family so forgive me if I'm impatient." He said rather annoyed at being instructed again for the fourth time that day.

Konon couldn't help but smile thinking about what this Kushina would look like. Would she have red hair like Nagato or another color? She was also curious about his new student he had told them about while on the road he just went on and on about his new student Minato. Strangely enough she could have sworn she heard that name before while the last war was in full swing, but she brushed it off.

As they neared the gates the two guards approached. Jiriaiya told them to wait for him to just for a minute. "We're timing you sensei," Konon said jokingly. Both of her friends let out a light chuckle and their teacher walked away.

She turns to Nagato with a small bit of worry in her face, "What is it Konon you look worried?" Her friend asked out of concern. Her eyes wander a bit before she says "Do you think the Hokage will let us stay I mean we did kill a few leaf ninja before sensei found us. I'm just worried that we made this journey for nothing."

"Konon don't worry too much you forget that Jiriaiya was personally trained by the third, and that we had to kill those nin because that was self defense we have done nothing wrong to upset him." He says calming her fears. "Thanks Nagato I think you're right we have nothing to fear. Hey sensei's coming back lets see what they said to him." He smiles at her "Ok Konon lets see what up."

Jiriaiya comes back a look on his face is one with mixed emotions he looks happy yet upset. "Well do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

They look at each other for a second before saying "We'll take the bad news first sensei." He sighs, "Well the old man is out for some kind important meeting with the dynamo and without his say so you will be monitored by ANBU 24/7. And the good news is you get to meet Minato and Kushina early."

Nagato looks at the ground for a second before smiling a rather large ecstatic smile on that Konon hadn't seen in years. But when they blink he's gone a small dust cloud behind getting dust in their eyes. When they heard him yell hey come on guys we don't have all day!"

"He's more exited then I thought I hope Minato can handle two Uzumaki" Konon laughed at Nagato's excitement thinking she hasn't seen him this energetic sense he was a child and Jiriaiya was training them to use ninjutsu.

They all arrived at the Minato's house when Jiriaiya though it would be a good idea to take it slow when introducing them to each other. "Hey Nagato I was thinking that maybe you should wait until it's like a glorified punch line." His student looked at him in confusion about what his sensei was asking him to do.

Jiriaiya could tell that was about to get irritated if he didn't tell why he had wait longer to meet his last known family member.

"All right if you do this for me I will resume your lessons, and you and Minato can spar in the training fields. To be honest I'm curious to just how strong you've become." Nagato looked upset for a while before giving in "Fine, but the first thing I'm learning is the rasengan understood sensei,' he stated with a hint of intimidation.

"You got yourself a deal kid I'd be happy to pass my knowledge on to you. Now Konon you come with me ok you will meet them first to set up this glorious reunion/prank got it," he says striking a pose.

They both sweat drop at their sensei's actions "Umm ok" she says while thinking oh god this is going to be humiliating for Nagato poor guy.

Inside Minato and Kushina's apartment

A man with bright blond hair walks into his dinning room wearing his solid blue ninja attire that goes from his neck all the way down to his feat and begins to read the newspaper. Behind him in the kitchen preparing his breakfast was his soon to be wife who had on dark green apron and light brown dress underneath that, and she was absolutely beautiful in his eyes as well the eyes of most other men in the village, but they wouldn't dare hit on the soon to be wife of the yellow flash, but the one thing that Minato had always thought was her most beautiful quality was her long following dark red hair it went all the way down her knee caps. And he sometimes thought about what she could to on their wedding night with that hair, but he quickly dismissed those thoughts he didn't want to become a pervert like his sensei. Speaking of his sensei he knew that he would be back soon and was planning to tell him about his proposal to Kushina. He was so exited that he didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Minato, Minato, MINATO!" his fiancé yelled at him. He was shaken out of his day dream by that, but almost slipped back into another one in which he though she might be a screamer, but immediately dismissed that thought before a blush could appear on his face.

"Yes dear?" He asked. "Could you see who's that at the door?" She asked sweetly. "Sure thing," he walks over to the door to open and is blasted back by Jiriaiya as he enters.

"Ha Ha the mighty Jiriaiya has returned," he stop when he sees that Minato is on the ground with a sweat drop forming on his fore head. "Uh hello sensei you're back early, mind I ask why?" Minato asks. Well you see kid I've got visitors for you to meet." His student stands up puzzled at he was thinking of anyone that he hadn't met yet that Jiriaiya knew and ha came up with nothing.

"Ok I'll bite who is it?" Minato asked his sensei smiles and asks "Glad you asked is Kushina here by any chance she might want to see this?" And on cue she rushes in with a face that a child would have if they were about to see Santa clause "Who is it Jiriaiya-sama?"

"Well I'm glad you asked Konon you can come in now in now." At that came a woman that neither Minato nor Kuhina had any idea who she was. She had ocean blue hair, a pitch-black cloak from her chin down to her feat that seemed to be able to hide all sorts of weapons or scrolls.

She simply saw bowed and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Kushina and it's good to see you again Minato," after that she winked at him. At that Minato felt a large amount of killing intent coming from his fiancé when she asks with a terrifying voice, "Who is she honey and why did she wink at you, you better not fucking lie to me or else" she stated as her hair started to move a little bit.

"I-I've no idea who this is I s-swear why dear," stated terrified of her. At this Konon knows what to do next she say in a grumpy pouty voice "That hurts Minato-kun and after the night we shared together" Minato knew this had to be some kind of joke by his sensei, but unfortunately his wife thought other wise. Her hair was now wild as it was starting to become weapon like for a jutsu and Minato had to thought he was sunk when the two started laughing

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha Yo-you should have seen the look on your face I would take a kunai through the chest to see it again hahahaha."

But Minato was beyond pissed at this point "You thought that was funny oh yeah laugh it up you two! And who the fuck are you really tell us now!" He says with absolute rage in his voice, while Kushina was in the back blushing at the fact that had though Minato had actually cheated on her.

Jiriaiya stopped laughing and got a little serious he breathed in and out very slowly at this point this is Konon my old student from the rain I told you about them Minato and I will explain more details later. But she is not the reason we are here."

There was another knock at the door and the sage smiled, "That's him now." And with that all three of them turned their attention to the door. And when it opened it reveled a man where the same cloak as Konon but taller, he had blood red hair same as Kushina, and had the strangest eyes that the couple had ever seen a darkish almost sickly purple with a black pupil in the middle with a ripple pattern around them. He walks in closes the door smiles and looks directly at Kushina, and says, "Hello little cousin." At this her lips started to quiver, her knees felt weak, and she began to cry now that she knew that she was no longer the last Uzumaki. And with that she fainted.

**I don't own Naruto **

**That does it for chapter two later I'll let you guys vote to see what I do in some parts of the story I'll you know if can vote for next chapter**


	3. Proposals of Two Kinds

Chapter 3 Proposals of Two Kinds

It had been some time since Nagato, Jiraiya, and Konan had spoken and explained their complicated situation, but both Kushina and Minato were very accepting and understanding of them. Now all that was left to do was to go see the Hokage about becoming citizens of the village.

Flashback: Three hours earlier

Kushina was just coming to from passing out when she was suddenly hugged by someone. "Kushina you're alright we were worried for a while there you've been out for about an hour, and we thought about calling the medics to look at you." Said a very concerned Minato.

"W-What happened wasn't a dream there is another Uzumaki. Do I really have a family?"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a male voice saying, "That's what I told you when I walked in through your door cousin." She sprang up to see the owner of the voice did indeed look like her in terms of characteristics like the red hair, and massive chakra reserves that she could feel, but a few things were more concerning right now.

Like where has he been, what is up with those eyes, is it some kind of blood limit, but most importantly, "Why are you eating all our food!" Nagato was taken back this sudden burst of anger from his cousin and nearly choked on the ramen cup he was eating.

"Well we have been traveling for quiet some time and I used to love this stuff while I was back home in the Rain" He said as son as he unclogged his throat. "Wait you live in the rain that's at least a four day journey even if you sprint the entire way non- stop." Minato said with a concerned and shocked voice. "That doesn't matter right now what does matter is that I'm getting either my money, or my ramen back. And if that doesn't happen you will be regretting ever leaving your home," she says with a low and threatening voice to Nagato.

Both Nagato and Minato whiten at this they look at each other with worried looks on their faces before both saying, "Yes ma'am would you prefer food, or money."

This takes Konan by surprise and Jiraiya looks like he's about to explode with laughter while thinking in his mind, "I'm ever going to forget this, and neither will they." But he comes to, and says, "I don't think that you three haven't been properly introduced yet why don't you three catch Kushina up while I go talk with Minato."

"Okay it would be nice to finally talk with another Uzumaki don't you think Konan" The blue haired angel responds, "I think that would be lovely Nagato-san."

Meanwhile: Outside The House

"So what are you here for sensei and don't hide anything from me okay." Minato says with a stern voice. "Okay well tell me this, when were you going to tell me that you were engaged to Kushina" Jiraiya responds agitated a bit for his student to keep such an event secret. "You know I would have dropped almost anything to congratulate you two"

Minato sighs and looks at his old teacher "Alright I'm sorry I was going to tell on the day that you left to I guess go help them. And why didn't tell me that some of your old students were in danger I would have come in an instant."

Jiraiya knew he couldn't press this further onto Minato so he lets it go, "You know the story from what Nagato told you about Danzo and the rain correct?"

"Yes I remember what he told me, also that you are going to speak to Sarutobi later today when you go to see him. He informs his teacher. "Well that is the plan I'll see what I can do as far as finding evidence on Danzo, but you that son of bitch covers his tracks." He finishes with a more angry tone than what he started with.

"Lets go back inside and see what those three are doing in there just remember I may be the student, but I can still help. Oh and one more thing." After that he punches Jiraiya in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"OH! What the fuck was that for!?" He asks clearly angry. Minato smiles and replies, "That was for making my fiancé doubt my commitment to her." He states with a clear calm and assertiveness in his words. Jiraiya knew that he indeed did somewhat deserve that.

When they walk inside they are surprised by what they hear first, "Is Kushina laughing?" Minato says confused that she could go from extremely pissed to carefree and laugh in just a few minuets he'd have to that in mind later in life.

She takes a break from laughing to ask Konan the question, "A-Are you serious did you have to wear frog suits while you trained under him?" She quickly begins to laugh again while thinking of Minato, or her cousin in bright green frog suits. "I'm not kidding Nagato here was chopping at the bit to train he didn't care that we looked absolutely ridiculous with those on," Konan states with a large smile and happiness in her voice.

Minato and Jiraiya stared to look over at Nagato who looked he was in his version of hell on earth he could clearly pick up on the mental vibes he was giving off it said "Kill me please. Make them stop," Minato understood where the man was coming from he had those same thoughts at one time or another.

"So Kushina has Nagato and Konan told everything?" Minato ask. "Yes dear they have told me everything that happened to them while they lived in the rain, but I still want to know more about this rinnegan. Am I saying that right Jiraiya-sama?"

"He smiles and replies yes that is how you say it and we don't know every thing about it only that he is the only person ever known to posses such power." He says this with a seriousness that concerned Minato. In his mind he couldn't stop asking himself, "How strong is he really?"

Suddenly a masked man appearing out of nowhere startles them. "Jiraiya-sama and company you are expected by the Hokage" And with that he left as quickly as he came.

"We better go see what the old man wants come on you two lets go." And with that Nagato, Konan, and Jiraiya got up and left there house, but with out a goodbye warning from the sannin. "Oh and Minato I told Nagato that you can be his sparring partner ok."

Minato whitens a bit can he really beat the legendary rinnegan? That is until Nagato calms him down with his own voice. "Don't worry Yellow Flash you and me are about the same skill level. I've heard about your jutsus, and I can tell you that we cancel each other out almost perfectly." He states with complete confidence. And with that they leave.

At the Hokages office: One and half hours later. After Nagato and Konan became citizens

"So just like that sensei you're allowing them to become citizens why? We didn't even talk to you for an hour." Jiraiya asked quiet confused and concerned.

The old leader looks at him with sad eyes, "You see my boy I did as you asked and tried to find evidence on Danzo, but either all those who were there killed themselves, or their superiors.

"DAMN IT!" Jiraiya slams his fist on to the table putting a deep crack into the aged wood. "What are you trying to say that this bastard got away with fucking murder?! The murder of almost four hundred people loyal to the rain village."

The wise old man takes a puff of his pipe and sighs, "Yes, that is what I'm saying that he is going to continue in his ways. Even if this village finds out it's not like they will try to stop him from continuing his work, hell they'd most likely support him." Sarutobi simply looked at him in sadness.

"So that's it then?" "Yes my boy that is all I can do for now"

When suddenly both of their thoughts were interrupted as Nagato made his way into the room he had already known that he was now a citizen so he addressed the man formally.

"Hokage-sama I have a request." The old man is interested at this and draws him closer and asks, "Oh and what would that be my Nagato-san?" he asks curiously.

Nagato smiles and answers, "I would like to enter the competition to become the fourth Hokage." Both men are beyond surprise at this. "And why would you want to participate in this contest?' Sarutobi asks.

"Simple I'm Kushina's last living relative and Minato has not received permission to have her hand in marriage yet. So he must earn it by beating me in a fight, and at the same time become this village's leader in order to prove himself."

Both men crack a smile before looking to each other and accepting his proposal.

"But", he say getting their attention, "He must not know about this until the final round, and before you ask it is most defiantly going to be me and him in the finals no doubt about it. Mark my words it will be the battle for the ages."


	4. The Beginning and the End of the Fourth

Chapter 4 The Beginning and the End of the Yondaime

Five Months later: At the Hokage's stadium

Minato stood in the final round waiting for his opponent to emerge from his side of the gates. He knew all his hard work had led him to this. The challenges he had faced meeting Jiraiya, meeting and falling in love with Kushina, and meeting his best friend and rival Nagato. The first four parts of the exam had been relatively easy to him he flew through the mental, political, psychological, and leadership portions of the test. And he had swept everyone before now so it all depends on this battle.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening he does one last check of his equipment and smiles. He haven't had to use the Hiraishin no Jutsu yet, but he wouldn't count it out, it was his last resort.

His calm thoughts quickly became those of shock when he aw just who his opponent was it was no other than the very man he trained with his soon to be cousin in law Nagato.

"Nagato what are you doing I thought you wanted me to try to become the Hokage?" He asks with a voice of mixed concern and curiosity. Nagato smiles at this at replies, "Don't get me wrong Minato I am proud to call you my friend, and I do want you to pursue your dream, but I'm here for a completely different reason other becoming the next kage." Minato is shocked, but sill puzzled by this. "What other reason is there for you to barge in here to fight me! What could possibly hope to gain?"

The redhead smiles at this, "I'm not here to gain I'm here to prove." His blonde friend looks at him with face that says he is totally lost. "What?"

"Allow me to explain. I simply don't give a damn about becoming the next Hokage, you are much more qualified than me. I'm here to see if you are worthy of marring my cousin seeing as I'm her last relative I'll be the one to give her away and you have not yet received my blessing, prove to me that you are worthy to live with her, and I want to see you at full power so don't hold anything back, because I certainly won't.

"I see your point Nagato and I can tell you right now that it will be an all out battle just the two of us right here right now." Minato says as smiles appear on both their faces.

At this ANBU ninja and other high level sealers began to circle the arena and place protective seals around the audience.

Then the Hokage stood up and told them, "Minato, Nagato since you two are such high level ninja just know we have placed protective seals around the area. You have my full permission to go all out understood." At this both men nod and reply, "Yes Hokage-sama.

And with that the match began. Minato made the first move by throwing a hail of kunai at Nagato, which were easily either dodged or deflected. Both men then came rushing at each other rasengans fully charged in each hand. As they both collide they appeared to be dead even, that is until people saw all four of them disappear into Nagato's hands.

This catches Minato off guard and it allows the red head a devastating combo of a knee to the gut, a head spinning heel kick, and then throwing him almost thirty feet behind him.

He lands gracefully as he can and recovers. He looks at Nagato and listens to what he says.

"I should tell you that my eyes allow me seven different unique abilities, one of them being I can absorb ninjutsu. And the reason I've never shown you this is because I didn't want you to see all my tricks before our match." Minato looks at him and then it hits him, "He's been planning to fight me from the moment he saw me. Calm down I'll just have to catch him off guard with my speed. And be careful of these other abilities he has hidden up his sleeve.

Nagato sees this and again catches him off guard by grabbing his wrist and does what appears to breaking his own wrist. Minato is shocked by this and is even more shocked by what happens next. He pulls on his broken wrist and it comes completely out with small black cylinders attached to it. Nagato smiles and then reveals them to be some kind of guided explosives in his arm.

He cracks a smile before firing five missiles at his friend Minato jumps back to avoid the missiles. One lands in front of him kicking up a ton of debris form the ground, two more land behind him, and the last two land dangerously close to him.

Nagato rushes over to look over the damage, when Minato comes from above him with two shadow clones and three different jutsus in the making, but they don't have time to finish as they are impaled on the blades that came from Nagato's back and chest, all three were impaled. He dropped all of them to the ground, and like he suspected two disappeared out of existence. And he was completely prepared to raise his fallen friend back from the dead when the third one also dispelled.

And then from under the ground came the real Minato who gave Nagato the most painful uppercut of his life, and was sent at least twenty feet into the air. Minato knew that Nagato's defense was excellent, and that he wouldn't have many openings, so he took this as an opportunity to cause maximum damage. He creates two more clones and has one jump up to meet Nagato, the other right below where he would land, and he stood prepared to end his three force attack.

Nagato was still in the air when he saw Minato again except this time he was helpless to the blonde's ax kick, which sent him to the ground like a falling star. From there the second one put both of his feet into a drop kick that sent him right towards the original one, He comes right up to his friend and unleashes his jutsu "**Futon Pressure Cannon jutsu," **from there a huge blast of air came from Minato's mouth and blasted Nagato across the entire stadium slamming him into the stadium walls.

When the dust settled Nagato stood up Minato expected as much from him, but what he didn't expect was for him to be smiling, hell he looked like he was going to burst into laughter. But he calmed down and the two stared at each other until Nagato broke the silence.

"Minato Namikaze you have my blessing please give her a good life." He only smiles and responds, "Thank you now lets finish this I'm really staring to enjoy myself,"

Nagato this time makes that first move by creating four shadow clones all spreading out and getting ready for different justsus. And thus they began.

"**Katon Great Inferno'**

"**Suiton Geyser Spears"**

"**Roton Scorpion's Tail"**

"**Raiton Lightning Cage"**

"**Futon Vortex Prison"**

After all five of them were cast Minato was doing his best to avoid them all without using the Hiraishin but that was proving to be very difficult indeed. "Two different kinds of capture jutsus, a wide spread fire jutsu trying to cover as much ground as possible, and if I get caught in the wind prison the fire intensifies and I'm fried. A water jutsu if I get hit with that it will give his lightning style a chance get me, and I'll be fried via electricity. And to make matters worst the ground is shifting, and trying to impale me.

I need to think of a way to," He stops himself short "Wait I've got it lets see what happens what happens when I turn those jutsus against you. He makes the hand signs for the pressure cannon and destroys the lightning cage.

"Now that the risk of electrocution is gone the next phase is to get rid of that fire style. Wait for it, wait for it. NOW!" As the wall of water shoots up from the ground he uses the wind to redirect the water right on to the fire giving him a shot at the clone that was controlling the earth jutsu. With him gone the others fell rather quickly to well placed kunai.

When he was finished he looks around to find Nagato extending his hand, and says something quietly, **"Bansho Tenin,"** he was puzzled until he felt himself being pulled by some unknown force until he was completely at the mercy of Nagato and no mercy was given.

He found himself colliding with ground with extreme force coughing up blood. He then heard a shriek from Kushina yelling for him to be ok. In truth he was pretty banged up.

That's when he knew it was time to use his ultimate jutsu the Hiraishin no jutsu was his last hope.

He quickly gathers himself and surprises Nagato with a one, two kick to the jaw. He then pulls out a kunai and sticks it in the ground where he can't see it. He gets some distance waiting for Nagato to try that again, in truth he was daring him to.

And Nagato falls for it brilliantly he looks at Minato and smiles again before saying, "I thought you would have learned Minato-san, but even geniuses make mistakes." He says with amusement. He readies the jutsu again and activates, **"Bansho Tenin," **but when he sees his friend being pulled into the attack. Minato disappears, as expected.

When he reappears to his horror Nagato is smiling his hand still extended and he yells, **"Shinra Tensei!" **Then Minato fells a force like the other one except this one pushes him away hard.

He teleports before he lands except this time Nagato looks worried then he realizes Nagato has to recharge after a jutsu like that, that's why he let me jump back to recharge. With that information he plants a double drop kick into the red head's face nearly knocking him unconscious.

Nagato looks at him and smiles before saying something that rocks the very core of Minato, "I forfeit he is better than me." At this the entire stadium explodes into an uproar calling him a coward, that should have the guts to loose, and that he should go back to where he came from.

Minato looks at his best friend in complete disbelief "WHAT!? WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU QUIT!?" Nagato smiles at this when to were next to me you could have slammed a rasengan into my chest ending the match then and there, but you didn't meaning you were holding back." He say with confidence in his voice.

Minato looks at him and says with a smile, "I could say the same for you. You could've absorbed it if I tried to hit you so lets say when we both going around 70% we were equal"

Nagato smiles yet again at his friend they were both holding back. There were numerous opening to end the match at the very beginning for both of them, but they chose to give the people a show. So they simply shake each other's hand, then give each other a hug.

Nagato breaks the silent embrace when he tells Minato something that worried him, "You and I are now relatives, but you should probably go see you're your fiancé now."

Minato froze he had almost forgot that's why he was fighting Nagato to begin with. "Yeah I'll see you at the ceremony." The Uzumaki smiles, "I'll see you there Hokage-sama. And just so you know it would have been you who won anyway." After hearing these Minato smiles, before going to find Kushina.

Kushina was waiting at the gate for her future husband worried if he had gotten hurt during that fight with her cousin. But was brought out of her thoughts when two strong arms snaked around her waste. She turns around, and her eyes are met with his as their lips connect. The kiss lasts a while longer and she regains herself.

"So does this mean you're the Hokage now?"

"Yes Kushina, yes it does." And with that they kiss another time.

Four hours later after Minato has been appointed Hokage

Sarutobi steps down and lets the new Hokage speak "And now the first decree from your new Yondaime Hokage."

And with that Minato steps up, clears his throat, and gives his first orders. "My first decree as froth Hokage is to appoint someone new to a seat of power. I would like to appoint the man who fought me in the tournament to become Hokage I would like to appoint Nagato Uzumaki to the rank of ANBU colonel." Nagato is shocked at what the new Hokage is saying, "H-He just promoted me to colonel. That was his first action as leader wow I'm going to like here."

Two Years Later

Five masked ANBU ninja were traveling at super human speeds to find their target. Their code names are in order of command Kami, Dog, Lion, Crane, and crab, Kami being the leader went over the mission in his mind over and over again to look and think of all the details.

Flashback

"Nagato you and your team are needed for an AA-rank mission" The Yondaime says with urgency in his voice. His appointed colonel looks at him ready to take on the world and asks what the details were.

"This is to be a rescue mission. We received word from very worried and angry Hiashi that his wife Hahaoya Hyuga was taken from their house while he was at a clan meeting roughly three hours ago. They found three branch member guards dead at the scene. Do you know what to do in this mission Nagato?" Nagato stood there for a second before responding, "I'll inform my squad." And with that he was on the hunt for the group of ninja who abducted Hahaoya Hyuga.

End Flashback

It had been thirteen hours since the mission was given and the group appears to have found the enemy camp so they put extra chakra in to their ears to listen closer.

They spot one that looks to be the leader of the group and listen in on what he is saying.

"Hey Kazo any word from the others?" He asks what appears to be their communications expert. They continue listening for everything they can get. "The reinforcements will be here in roughly five hours they said to remain here until told otherwise." The leader sighs "Uhh I was hoping to get back to my girls, but they can wait for sugar daddy a bit longer. Come on lets go get some grub." And with that they leave.

After everyone was gone from their area the team gathers to discuss their plan of attack.

'Kami-senpi what is the plan?" Crab asks being the new guy he doesn't know how things are done with Nagato. "Here is the plan you four we go together I'll give you more instructions later when we are closer to the objective. Understood" In unison they reply "Hai."

As the squad leaps through the darkness unheard, and unseen they land on a tree branch, but are startled when Kami raises his hand signaling to stop. He then opens his hand, and stands still for quiet some time while they were waiting Crab asks Dog about their leader.

"Dog what is he doing?" Dog looks over to Kami for a second before telling Crab his ability. "He's absorbing chakra, the enemy has a scenery ninja and is looking around for chakra, and so he absorbs the sensory ninjutsu like all other ninjutsu. IT keeps us hidden, but at the risk of time."

Kami lowers his hand to look at his squad. "Dog, Lion you two go left and secure the target. Crab, Crane you go right and eliminate all enemies at the northern camp while cutting off any stragglers, or reinforcements. And I'll go up to destroy the main camp give the signal that you are ready and we simultaneously take everyone out while keeping Mrs. Hyuga safe. Does everyone understand?" He receives nods from everyone. "Ok then remember quick and clean."

Nagato waits in the trees for radio confirmation from his squad to begin. "Testing is everyone in position?"

"This is Dog in position."

"This is Lion in position."

"This is Crane in position."

"This is Crab in position."

"Alright we go in three….two…..one….NOW!"

At this Lion drops down while throwing two-kunai hitting the two guards in front right between the eyes. While Dog lands behind the other two with a jutsu ready, **"Raiton Ten Thousand Shocks jutsu" **At this he fires thousands of small electric needles at the remaining two hitting every organ, nerve, and even blood vessel until they fall over dead before they hit the ground. "This is Dog we have the target unharmed moving to extraction point. Over."

Crane and Crab were next, they land perfectly in the middle of a group of five . Crane draws her chain knife, and using her acrobatics she manages to hang two of them quick enough to simply break their necks. While Crab already killed his three before they even had a chance to stand with, **"Roton Swallowing Sand,"** and with that they are sucked into the earth never to be seen again. "This is Crab targets neutralized moving to extraction point. Over."

This is what Nagato was waiting for he said it had to be quick and clean, but he didn't say quiet. He smiles and then leaps from his position right in the middle of the camp in front of everyone. And it just so happens he lands on the leader effectively breaking his spine. Everyone is just shocked and before they know it he extends his hands to the sides of his body and shout, **"Shinra Tansei,"** the men were completely obliterated the force was enough to turn their bones into powder, their organs into liquid, and the bodies crashed through trees. Nagato looked up proud that his jutsu has indeed gotten stronger since him and Minato became sparing partners. He radios in the work. "This is Kami all threats dealt with moving to extraction point.

Two Days Later

The team arrives at the leaf gates to inform the Hokage about their successful mission. "You three can go now take Mrs. Hyuga to her home she's still sleeping those drugs they gave her really did a number on her."

It had been three days since his wife had been kidnapped and Hiashi was so still worried about his wife she was nine months pregnant. He look up from his window and he can't believe his eyes. Walking towards his home was his beloved wife Hahaoya Hyuga. He sprints out the door to meet his wife who apparently had just woken up, and three ANBU. The couple embrace each other before kissing with all the pent up passion locked within themselves from the three days they've been apart. They were interrupted when they realized that the ANBU were still there.

"Uh Hyuga-sama we will take our leave now." And with that they disappear.

Nagato and Kakashi were on their way to the Hokage's office to give their report. But when they came no one was there the office was empty.

"That's strange nothing could get him out of the office this early, he's usually here for about another two hours." Said a puzzled Kakashi. They ask the secretary where he was at and she said she didn't know. So they take their leave Nagato had an idea where he might be. During the first few days of their marriage Kushina locked herself and Minato into a small wooden house on the edge of the village, "They could be there," he thought, "but last time I found them I…walked in on them having sex," he shudders at the thought.

But his thoughts had to wait as he and Kakashi were talking about where they might be a huge explosion happens in the direction of the cabin. Nagato pails thinking about their safety, nut what came out of the smoke shocked him to no end. "Impossible, that's just im-im-impossible." For what came out of the smoke was the thing he had learned from Jiraiya right before he and Kushina became really close. She was the jinchuuiki of the nine tailed fox. And now, and now the fox was free.

Shinobi were running franticly all over the third was giving orders to everyone even though he was retired he was still a ninja. He sees Nagato and runs to him, "Nagato-san use your summoning to keep that thing under control until we can get all our forces in order for a counter attack. Am I understood." Nagato looks at him and nods, "Can I really hold that thing off until Minato arrives? Only one way to find out,"

He then rushes at the fox before clapping his hands together and shouting, **"Taju** **Kuchiyose no Jutsu,"** and then slams his hands on to ground.

The giant fox hears a rumble and turns to see five large beasts charging at it a rhino, bull, crab, bird of some kind, and a three-headed dog. The fox swipes at the dog cutting it in half, but it simply turn into three individual bodies all still attacking, but just when Nagato thinks he has the fox on the ropes it swipes again with the force of a hurricane killing the bull.

Nagato begins to use his gravitational powers to float around the fox sending way after way of shock ways, hoping to stun it long enough for his summoning creatures to take him down, he looks to his left and sees that only two of his original beasts are left, the rhino, and the crab.

Nagato begins to come up with a new strategy to capture or kill the beast, but something happens that concerns him the fox is not targeting the ninja anymore it is only using swinging violently almost out of fear. He doesn't get the chance to wonder as Minato teleports next to him with Kushina, and something in his arms. And then he realizes Kushina's stomach has smoothed out, and when he looks closer he almost completely forgets about the fox when he sees his little nephew,

He brings himself to ask, "What's his name?" As he stars at the little blonde headed miracle admiring every little feature on the boy's face. "Naruto," Kushina answerers, "His name is Naruto." The man is speech less, but is pulled from his thoughts when the Hokage gives him some troubling information.

"Nagato go get Konan she is at the North District, you two have an SS-class mission." Nagato responds like any sensible person would he freaks out. "WHAT!? NOW ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ATTCK AND YOU WANT ME TO GO ON A MISSION! HELL NO!

He is brought out of his thoughts when Minato tells him what the mission is, "Nagato your mission is to capture the man who summoned the fox, he was the one controlling it." Nagato was speechless a single man had brought this on their village. "Your target is Madara Uchiha you are to capture him by any means you see necessary do I make my self clear. He is some blood left over maybe your animals can track him. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

And with that he left he had a bad feeling that, that would be his last time to see his friend alive.

Minato looks at his wife knowing this will be their last time to embrace each other, so they share one last kiss. And then he leaves to seal the beast into his own son knowing full well that of three things. One he and Kushina would most likely be killed tonight, two he was setting his son up for a hard, and painful life, and three knowing Nagato he would probably search until he finds that bastard Madara so this will be the last time that he also gets to see the village. His only hope is that both of them will be hailed as heroes. One for containing the fox, and the other for finding the man responsible.

And with that he set out to seal the fox into his son a river of tears streaming down his face.


	5. Scars of the Past Visions of the Future

Disclaimer I own nothing. Not Naruto or other characters

Chapter 5 Scars of the Past and Visions of the Future

Four months later

Two figures were sprinting at maximum speed they were still on their mission that had been given to them by the Fourth Hokage.

Konan looked over at Nagato and she couldn't understand just what was he thinking. They had been given this assignment a long time ago she thought that either they would have lost Madara's sent, or chakra trail by now, but they were now closer than ever to this man.

Nagato can feel the anger burning inside him at this man who ripped the Kyuubi from his cousin, or legal sister no, and forced it to attack the village. These last few days they have been getting closer and closer to his chakra trail, and now they were right on top of him.

They both came to a sudden stop when they felt a presence behind them they both turn around to a man in a hooded cloak, with an orange and black mask, but what stood out the most was his eye. Nagato knew this was their target in his eye was the sharingan, and that told him what he needed to know this man was Madara Uchiha. After tracking for four long months never returning to the village, they finally found him.

The man stood tall and stared at the two ninja before letting out a small laugh, "It took you this long to find me. I expected you to do it sooner, but it doesn't matter now this is what we both have been waiting for." Nagato looks more than ready as dose Konan for a fight, but Madara is not stupid he knows after being hit by Minato's rasengan at full power would leave him severely weakened. And then he had an idea the fight would be that of a different kind if he could convince Nagato to do his way.

"However Nagato-san I propose a different kind of fight than that of just brawn, don't you think that the shinobi world has lost something within itself? I'm talking about a chess game of ninjutsu." Nagato looked like he had calmed down and was determined to beat this guy at his own game.

"Very well. How is the game to be played?" Madara smiles under his mask Nagato had taken the bait, "It's a simple process you use a jutsu and I'm to counter, or be stuck down by said jutsu. And if you use one that works you are free to use it as many times as you please until the opponent has you countered. If you use an attack that is lands five times with succession you win with a checkmate." Nagato weighted his options thinking for a good long time. Konan was worried so she called him over to talk to him.

"Nagato what are you doing what if you loose." Her redheaded friend smiles at her, "Don't worry do you think I'd jeopardize the mission, of course not I have you here for back up." He than looks to his opponent, "I accept your game."

Madara states to laugh, "Splendid. Now here are the stakes. If I win I will claim your eyes for myself. And if you win I will surrender peacefully. Do we have an agreement?"

"Just one question, who goes first?" Nagato asks. Madara extends his hand to indicate that Nagato will go first. And so the game begins.

Nagato goes first to test which style Madara uses. **"Futon Razor Wind jutsu"**, and with that he shoots multiple wind blades from his hands, and mouth. Only for them to disappear into a wall of fire, as Madara used** "Katon Great Inferno."**

It was just as Nagato had thought he was a fire type. So that meant wind was out of the question, he would probably rely on water style jutsus, but he never knew what the man could pull out of his sleeves. However he didn't have to wonder long as he began to make hand signs that ended with the tiger seal before he shouted, **"Katon Fireball jutsu"** (I don't really feel like writing it in Japanese) and after that a huge fireball erupted from his mouth, and it charged at Nagato with blazing speeds.

Nagato thinking as quickly as he could does an array of seals before slamming his hand on to the ground, and performs, **"Suiton Water Wall jutsu," **and from the nearby lake a massive wall of water came to him at went head first to meet the fire, it quickly put out the blaze.

After a three hour game of wits Nagato and Madara have used all of their usual jutsus, so Nagato just frustrated, "Madara, you know this will take some time seeing as I can perform all five chakra elements and you have copied probably the same amount of jutsus. So why don't we speed this up a battle of the eyes," Nagato suggests.

Under his mask he smiles, "That sounds like a splendid idea. I'll start." And with that he disappears, only to appear right behind Nagato and try to stab him, but is startled when he sees Nagato smiling, **"Shinra Tensei,"** and with that he is launched at high speeds crashing into a tree knocking it over.

When he recovered he simply started to run full sped at the redhead, "He's persistent I'll give him that." However when he used Shinra Tensei a second time, Madara was unaffected and planted a powerful sidekick to Nagato's stomach

He holds on to his stomach and tries to wrap his head around what just happened, 'What the hell it looked like it passed right through him. But that's impossible that would have pushed any thing back physical or chakra like. Unless he has some kind of jutsu that allows his body to pass through objects, or attacks, if it is there is only one way to find out. I've got to draw him in and absorb the jutsu then attack him with all my might. Konan I hope you are still ready to fight you look bored.' "Well Madara let's finish this."

Madara smiles, "Yes I grow tired of this game," he then charges right at Nagato who reaches out to touch him he is confused until he feels his hand.

"What that's impossible!" Nagato smiles at his opponent's reaction, "Surprised that I figured it out that quick everything you or I do that is a ninjutsu, and I happen to be able to absorb ninjutsu." And just after saying that he brings down Madara's head only for it to crash onto his knee shattering his mask.

Nagato stood in amazement the person standing before him was not Madara he was much younger, and was missing his left eye. Then it hit him he knew who this was he heard Minato and Kakashi talking about him where he got his eye and the name of the man who gave it to him. "Obito y-you're alive," Unfortunately he was unconscious, but they needed answers. "Konan get over here and create a paper coffin for him, but leave his face exposed. We still need answers." And so she did and they began their walk back to the leaf. They actually were not to far as the scent was coming around in full circle.

Obito still had not awakened yet when they reached the gate, Nagato told her to wait out there while he got the Hokage. But when he reached the gate he was apprehended by ANBU, "What is the meaning of this, explain," the soldier responds, "Sorry sir just following orders from the elders."

1 Hour later

Nagato stood in front of the council, but the Hokage was not there, he was starting to get concerned when the elders, clan heads, and civilian members came out. He now had a feeling deep in his stomach that something bad was about to happen.

Danzo was the first to speak, "Nagato Uzumaki you are charged with desertion, when the village was in danger and thus caused the death of the Yondime Hokage how do you plead?" However he only stood silent his best friend was now dead what if his cousin and the baby were dead too. Should he have ignored his orders and stayed to protect with them, or was he to fulfill his friends last orders.

He finally responded when he heard yelling and crying from both sides of room asking for his death. It was then that he knew either he was to be killed or banished, but knowing Danzo he would send his ROOT to try and kill him, not that they would succeed, but they would become annoying. Nagato took in a deep breath, and let it all out in a large sigh, "So this is all I get from years of service and dedication, perhaps I should have listened to you all a long time ago and left." Someone screaming from the civilian side, "You are a traitor and he should die immediately," a woman with dirty blonde hair cried out, interrupted him. Danzo was not happy with this outburst and quieted her down, "Hanaro sit down!" Then Nagato continued, "In the law it says if a prisoner is willing to become a missing nin he has a few hour head start before he is marked as kill on sight. Is that correct elders?" They look back and forth to each other, "Yes it is you have four hours until they come for you. We suggest you leave now."

Nagato was still angry and it showed in his leaving the meeting building with a remark, "You old fucks are the reason Minato-san is rolling in his grave." And after that he ran at super human speeds through the village to the gates.

Still sitting there were Konan and a now very confused and frightened Obito. "Why are we at Konoh, what has happened here they look like they are rebuilding from an attack." Konan was confused did he not remember anything that had happened. Then she saw Nagato running strait towards them in a mood of panic. "Konan-chan is he awake yet?" She blushes hearing him call her chan, but is still able to respond, "Yes Nagato-kun he is awake." (They have been getting very close over the months) "Great now Obito start talking I want answers now!" As he grabs the young man by the robe, and puts his hand on to his head, he then tears his soul away and possesses the information he is receiving.

In his mind

'Now what is there to learn?' He then proceeds to watch all of Obito's life. He starts at the very beginning and sees how the Uchiha clan makes him miserable, his first days with Minato had been better accept for Kakashi being a egotistical asshole. He then saw the memories of the war him giving his eye to Kakashi and "dieing". But when he wakes up he is in the room with two strange being and one known as Guruguru merges with his damaged body, giving him the ability to walk, but he can also see his will being manipulated by the real Madara. In all truth Obito was a good person, but the evil influence of Guruguru was corrupting him then the memory of Rin dieing that was what broke him. He no longer could control himself and became a slave to the real Madara and the being that controlled him. And he felt sorry for Obito when he had to tell him that Minato one of the only people to show him kindness was dead. But Nagato had an idea he could see that Obito was still loyal to those whom he cared about, "Konan-chan give me his body we will need his skills in the future."

"Umm ok here Nagato-kun what do you plan to do," she asks in both curiosity and worry.

Nagato starts to make hand seals, "I plan to use Naraka Path to revive Obito's body to it's original state so is free of the creature," and after picking up his body "The King Of Hell" rises out of the ground and he tosses Obito's body inside. After a few minuets of the jaws crunching on his body it opens it's jaws to see a fully recovered Obito. To say he was shocked is an understatement. Here was a man who he had just met, and he gave him not only his body and other eye back, but also his freedom. "I-I don't know wh-what to say to you. You've given me so much. Why?"

This is when the mood dropped Nagato looked incredibly serious as if the world had just ended, "Konan what I'm about to tell you might be shocking, but Minato and Kushina are dead. And since it was Minato who gave us the order to capture Obito, they didn't know or care that we were gone on a mission. And so we have been branded missing nin. Now Obito do you remember how to teleport?" Obito knew what he was getting at, "Yes I remember everything I learned while I was out of control including how to use my Mangekyou sharingan. Now where did you want to go?" Nagato looks over to Konan and he lets her know what he is planning, "Take us to the outside of the rain village we have to just start over where we left off." And with that they are sucked in by Obito's portal, and then reappear outside the rain village's gates. Nagato looks to Konan and Obito, "From this day forth we will be the rebirth off a better world, we will be the seeds of peace, and we will become the new Akatsuki."

Time Skip 12 Years Later

Konan looks at Nagato as he leaves the building wondering what is going to happen next after he brings in the newest member. They had won the civil war against Hanzo and they now had a base of operation in the form of the rain tower. It was only two hours ago that they heard the shocking news about their new member when they had been summoned to the city, but it was not the usual way they communicated. He had called all of the members to the meeting room and all ten of them sat in order from left to right.

Nagato Uzumaki/Pein- Missing nin from Amegakure (Rain) and Konohagakure (Leaf) status leader. Rank in Bingo Book S

Konan- Missing nin from Amegakure (Rain) and Konhagakure (Leaf). Rank in bingo book S

Itachi Uchiha- Missing nin from Konohagakure (Leaf). Rank in bingo book S

Kisame Koshigaki- Missing nin from Kirigakure (Mist). Rank in bingo book S

Obito Uchiha/Tobi- Missing nin from Konohagakure (Leaf). Rank in bingo book for Tobi S

Zetsu- Although it took time for Nagato, Konan, and Obito to trust him he has come full circle from the days of Madara. Created by Madara no bingo book information.

Sasori of the Red Sand- Missing nin from Sunagakure (Sand). Rank in bingo book S

Deidara- Missing nin from Iwagakure (Rock). Rank in bingo book S

Hidan- Missing nin from Yugakure (Hot Springs). Rank in bingo book S

Kakuzu- Missing nin from Takigakure (Waterfall) statues treasurer. Rank in bingo book S

Everyone in the room was staring at their leader, as he had never called them all in person. Usually they used holograms to contact each other so this was a surprise to everyone. Then leader stood up and everyone leaned forward a little so they could listen better.

"Thank you all for coming. I have an interesting question for all of you. What do you think of adopting a new member into our organization?"

Kakuzu was the first to speak up, "Is he listed as an S class criminal like the rest of us?"

At this the others started to ask questions before leader could answer. "So you're telling me we have to get some hot headed fuck tard to join with us. Hehe fucking perfect." Hidan said un his usual vulgar language. "Calm down Hidan I'm sure this new guy will be fine I'm more interested to find out which style of art he prefers. My glorious explosions, or those shitty little puppets. Said the mad bomber blonde. At this the puppet master grew annoyed, "Id' watch my mouth if I were you Deidara it has gotten you into some trouble lately."

AT this time Nagato had a few tick marks from people interrupting him before he could speak, "Everyone be silent!" he states his words with authority and killing intent. "As for your questions I'll answer any asked and unasked question. First of all he is not in the bingo book, in fact he is not even a ninja." At this the whole room grew a little quieter. "He is from Konohagakure so I will be taking only Itachi for his retrieval. But there is one thing you all should know about this child. First of all he is a jinchuuiki, which means he will have massive amounts of chakra, and could very easily pass us all in skill in time if trained properly unlike his situation now. And the second thing you should know about him, and this is the reason we are taking him away from his village he is my nephew. I know my nephew was not killed during the Kyuubi attack in fact the Kyuubi happens to be the beast sealed inside him." At this point it was Kisame who asked, "Leader-sama how do you know he is receiving the wrong training?"

Nagato grows a little sadder at this point, "I know this because I've sent Zetsu to find information about a child that was born during the attack. And it so happens that he was still alive, so when Zetsu had free time I would send him to spy in the village, and too many times he brings back reports of people hating, and even beating the boy for something that was outside his control. And it sickens me that this was the village some of us used to serve. Itachi knows well of the boy as he was assigned to protect him every once in awhile. Itachi you and I leave in two hours, do you remember the way into the village?" Itachi nods, "Then we must get ready, I want you all to think of something to teach the boy when we return. For when we are done with him the world will quake beneath him."

Konoh

Three figures stood alone in the dark one was panting because of the monstrous amount of chakra he had used, he had bright blonde sun kissed hair that seemed to almost glow in the dark, clear ocean blue eyes that seemed to go on, and on with sadness, and he wore a bright orange jumpsuit that made him stick out like blood in water. The other was barely standing behind him and was bleeding from a shuriken wound on his back; he wore the standard chunin uniform, which consisted of blue ninja pants and shirt with his headband and vest. He had a scar along the top of his nose and had his in a pineapple hairstyle. And the final one was on the ground covered in bruises from head to toe; this one wore the same as the first, but had smooth silver hair. The three of them jus stood in the darkness Iruka and Naruto just starred at the unconscious Mizuki, until Iruka broke the silence, "Naruto did you just do the shadow clone jutsu, that's a jonin level jutsu how did you do that?" Iruka asks his small blonde friend, "Well I saw that you were in trouble and I just did what the scroll said I was supposed to do, and before I knew it I was kicking his ass." Iruka then realizes something where is the scroll? He looks over and sees two men walking towards them one with the scroll under his arm, but before he can get a good look at them he suddenly pass out. Naruto is shocked and scarred for his friend, and then he sees them to and calls to them, "Hey can one of you help please I think it might be the blood lose getting to him."

Naruto then sees the men right in front of him. One leans down and has the most terrifying eyes the boy has ever seen, a dark sickly purple with an onyx pupil in the middle, and a ripple pattern forming around the eye. He looks up to the other and he is no better his eyes were starring at him to. Only his eyes have a blood red iris and three comma mark in side his eye. "Wh-What do you w-want?" He asks petrified of what they might do. But what happens next surprise him beyond belief. The one with the purple eyes hugs him and starts to cry, "Naruto I finally found you, and after waiting all these years I finally get to see my nephew in person." As more tears start to fall Naruto joins in as well.

"I-I have a f-f-family? You're my uncle?" He asks with a waterfall of tears streaming from his face. He then looks over to Iruka who is still out, "What did you do to Iruka sensei?" Nagato nods to Itachi, "Naruto I simply put him under a genjutsu he will be asleep until morning." Naruto calmed down a little after hearing that, before his uncle asks him a question, "Naruto how would you like to come with us? I have a few friends that are dieing to meet you and they know what you posses and they simply don't care. Naruto what do you say can we leave right now with you under our protection and tutelage?"

Naruto looked as if he was offered to be Hokage, and get free ramen for life. "YES OF CORSE I'LL COME WITH YOU," He shouts, "But can I leave a note to Iruka sensei?" Nagato smiles at this, "Yes but you must not say you were taken by your uncle ok. Just say goodbye and tell him you will meet him again someday." Itachi smiles at Nagato's affection towards the boy, but he understands it was like him and his brother. Naruto was the only family he had left, and he's be damned if someone took that from him.

At the Akatsuki meeting room

Nagato stood up to speak to everyone after giving Naruto the test to see what chakra types he was in the middle of the room they found out that his dominant one was wind, but he also had fire, and water properties. Naruto now stood in the middle of the room listening to people's names and what they were going to teach him.

Nagato was to teach him wind jutsus and how to control the beast in side him.

Konan was to teach him school related topics to increase intelligence, but he was not looking forward to more lessons.

Obito was to teach him fire style, and help Nagato with the nine tails.

Zetsu was to teach him espionage and survival. At first Zetsu nearly gave the boy a heart attack when he popped out of the ground, and he was still creped out.

Itachi was to teach more fire jutsus, genjutsu, and strategy.

Kisame was to teach water style, and kenjutsu, and help with the Kyuubi training.

Hidan was to teach his shinigami fighting style, and his twin spears that he had in his coat.

Kakuzu was to help in fire, water, and wind training, and teach him money and mathematics.

Deidara was to teach him how to turn those shadow clones into explosive clones.

And Sasori was to help him create poison clones.

Naruto had the biggest smile on his face not only was he going to become wicked strong, but they also told him of the chunin exams that would come in six months. And that the reason he was training so hard in those months was because he had to be a jonin before he could become an official member. Naruto walked up to his room, which was at the very top of the tower and screamed at the top of his lungs, "You better watch out Konoh because when I get back you will finally know that Naruto Uzumaki will not be ignored forever. You hear me I won't be ignored again." What he didn't know was that his uncle could hear him, "Indeed they won't Naruto indeed they won't."

Back at Konoh

Iruka was awake and in the hospital he looks around and find the Hokage sitting across from his bed. "Good Iruka you're awake, I think you should read this," he then hands him a note. Iruka takes the note and reads it.

Dear Iruka Sensei

I will always remember you, and Hokage-jiji as the few people who were truly nice to me, besides these people that have taken me in. Please tell the following people that I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye in person. Teuchi and Ayame at Ichiraku Ramen, and that weird girl who kept stuttering and turning red in class. I'm sorry I can't remember her name. But don't worry we'll see each other soon and you'll see I'll be stronger than ever just you wait.

Love Naruto

After reading Iruka began to cry, "How am going to tell them that he just left. In the middle of the night with these people, and we don't even know who they are. DAMN IT!" He hits his fist against the bed. The old Hokage knew that who ever took him was good; really good because the hunters never found anything, not even tracks who ever they are they know how we operate on the ANBU level. And the old man whispers to himself, "Just who took you in Naruto?"

**I know the beginning is a little weak I couldn't think of a good fight between the two.**

**Also in the reviews could you send me your response to the following vote?**

**1. Should Naruto wield a replica of Hidan's scythe or get Zabuza's executioner blade **


	6. Voting for the Chunin Exams

Hey guys I can't make up my mind again. In the next chapter Naruto will be going to the Chunin Exams, and showing his new skills to the Akatsuki before he goes, but I'm torn as to who should be on his team, and who should be his sensei. So I would like to have a vote.

1. On his team should it be

A. Obito and Sasori

Or

B. Hidan and Deidara

2. For his sensei should it be

A. Konan

Or

B. Kakuzu

Please leave a review with your answers.


	7. The Return

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto

Chapter 6- Naruto Returns

Six months later In the Akatsuki Training Floor

Naruto stood in front of his ten masters waiting of his examination to begin, his training had been hell on earth, Kakuzu lost count of how many times he had to stitch up a wound the boy had suffered during training. He would now be tested in his ninjutsu, scythe combat style kenjutsu, strategy, the ability to discover and release genjutsus seeing as he was enable to cast them he should at least know how to escape one. And then he would be tested in his control over the Kyuubi.

Nagato stood up in the middle of the room, "Naruto you have learned more in six months then some people do in six years. You have learned to manipulate three different styles of ninjutsu, you have almost mastered the shinigami fighting style while adding techniques of the seven swords men to make your moves precise, yet fluid, and you are making tremendous progress as a jinchuuiki. You are more than ready to take the chunin exams." Nagato finishes his words confident, and full of pride in his nephew.

"Now your evaluation begins, we will start the ninjutsu you may begin when ready." And with that he leaps back to join his fellow members. Naruto takes a deep breath, and makes a cross hand seal for his favorite jutsu. **"Kage Bushin no jutsu," **and after performing that over a hundred puffs of smoke appear, and out of the smoke came one hundred Narutos all looking as exited and ready as ever. Nagato smiles and leans over to Deidara and Sasori, "Has Naruto been able to complete the alterations to the shadow clone jutsu?"

Deidara was the first to reply, "He has been able to create small explosions, but nothing too impressive, and in my opinion he is not ready to use that in the exams yet. It's either too small, or unstable." He looks over to the shorter man, "He is coming along nicely. The poison we injected into his blood stream is no longer a threat to him. In fact he could even drink the stuff and not feel it, but it must take affect and mix with his cells, and chakra coils before the clone and produce it in gas form. Which will some time, but by my calculations he should be able to do so in about a year, maybe year and a half if we keep this same rate of progress." He then looks back to his nephew.

"Naruto now show us your wind style. I will create a target and you will either destroy, or capture it understood?" Naruto nods his head. Then Nagato creates five shadow clones and all rush towards Naruto, the blonde smiles before performing a long series of hand signs he ends with the serpent sign, **"Futon Vortex Prison,"** then a vacuum of air immobilizes the clones to where they can't move. Then Naruto begins another set of hand signs before ending on the dragon seal, **"Futon Razor Wind jutsu,"** he next blows into his hand sending a whirlwind of razor blades that cut through the clones as if they were nothing.

Nagato begins to clap, "Very good Naruto using one to capture and another to kill. Very effective strategy. But you missed one." Naruto then turns around to see one clone coming at him full speed with a sword coming out of his chest, Naruto then does a small set of seals, and waits for the clone to get in close. Once he is close enough for maximum damage he releases, **"Futon Pressure Cannon jutsu,"** the clone is then shot back with enough force to put some severe cracks in the stone wall on the other side of the room.

Then Nagato himself jumps down, "Very good Naruto, but I think it's time to test your strongest jutsu. Let's se just how far you've come?" And right after saying that both teacher and student charged at each other. Both of them had rasengans formed in one of their hands. They collide energy against energy a battle to see who is better, but in the end Nagato won only because of experience. "Very good Naruto. I say with a few more months yours will be stronger than mine. You know that only three people besides you, and me know this jutsu?' Naruto stands up and brushes off the dust, "Right there was the sannin Jiraiya, The Copy Ninja Kakashi, and my father. (During his six months with the Akatsuki he learned of his heritage through Nagato, and Konan)

Nagato then returns to his seat, and Itachi and Obito stand up. They look at each other before activating their sharignas. "Now Naruto you know that some people are skilled in genjutsu so Obito and I will cast increasingly difficult genjutsus until you can not break them, without using the Kyuubi understood." He nods, "Good then Obito will go first," Obito then makes eye contact with Naruto and the world just seems to slow down, the rain outside looks as if it would take years just to hit the ground and then slowly the world gets faster and faster until it returns back to normal. Then Obito appears out of thin air and he appears to be smiling, "Congrats Naruto you made it out the first one. Itachi is up next which means it only gets harder from here."

Itachi then casts on eon the boy before he can comprehend his situation, again Naruto found he in a strange world where colors have been reversed everything is different, but just like before he simply overloads the illusion and it disappears. He then makes it through three more increasingly difficult genjutsus before he could no longer escape on his own. But Itachi and Obito knew that with the Kyuubi's help he could escape any genjutsu, maybe even the Tsukuyomi when he gains full control. "Naruto you are more than ready for these exams no one will put in such complex genjutsus. So get out there and show Kakashi's squad who's the most badass group in the world!" Obito says very exited to the boy. Naruto only responds with equal excitement, "Yeah you can count on me Obito sensei. I'll be the best in the whole exams." Itachi can only smile at the boy's confidence.

"Alright Naruto next Obito, Kakuzu, and myself will evaluate your fire style techniques. You may begin when ready." Naruto then begins show them the first fire style he ever learned, he ends on the tiger seal and, to Itachi's surprise is able to do the fire ball jutsu, **"Katon Fireball Jutsu," **and true to the jutsu's name a massive fireball came charging out of Naruto's mouth and then disintegrated the targets laid out by Sasori. Itachi looks over to his relative, "Obito did you teach him that jutsu?" Obito smiles at his younger relatives surprise, "Yes Itachi yes I did and as you can tell he could to that jutsu like a fish to water." And that was something that Itachi couldn't deny he must have practiced on his own and with Obito to get the jutsu where it is now. "Moving on do you remember the jutsu I taught you Naruto?" Kakuzu asks, to which Naruto nods and responds, "Hai Kakuzu sensei," he performs another short set of hand signs, only three before again stopping on the tiger seal, **"Katon Searing Migraine,"** and then a small fire ball erupted, but it slowly got bigger, and bigger, as well as brighter, and brighter until it was a huge wall of flames that was so bright that some had to cover their eyes. After he was done with the jutsu Naruto looked a little winded, "How was that Kakuzu sensei?" The masked ninja smiles under his mask, "That looked like a million bucks kid," before ruffling his hair bit. "I have one more to show it's a jutsu that me and Obito came up with and Itachi sensei helped to." Nagato was now curious, "Well by all means Naruto show us." Naruto then begins a small set of seven seals then ends on the ram seal, **"Katon Fire Fist jutsu,"** he then wraps his hand in fire before charging at a dummy and plunging his hand all the way through like it was knife through water. Nagato was now looking down at Obito and Itachi and then to Kakuzu, 'Hm that boy has a way with people he even got a complement from Kakuzu and that was a first for us.'

Then the Uchihas went to go sit down while Kakuzu remained, and was joined by Kisame, "Ok brat lets see how you are in the water." Kisame said while Nagato was beginning to release a large amount of water from the ground. But was stopped by Naruto.

"Don't worry about the water Nagato sensei Kisame sensei showed me a jutsu that can fix the problem of no water near by," as he forms the serpent seal his cheeks begin to expand until, **"Suiton Exploding Water Shock Wave,"** he then produces enough water to make a small lake on the Akatsuki training room floor. While he, Kisame, and Kakuzu stood above the water, "Alright brat, show us what you have learned ok." Naruto nods in understanding, before performing another set of seals, **"Suiton Water Wall jutsu,"** then a wall of rushing water formed behind the blonde as it traveled at the two older ninja at increased speed. Kisame only cuts it in two with his great sword. "Alright we might need to work on that one. It was a little slower than it should have been. When you get back you are going to working on perfecting water style alright." Naruto looks on, "Hai sensei." Kakuzu then walks up, "Alright we've seen defensive water style now how about offensive." Naruto was already finished and slammed his hands on the ground, **"Suiton Geyser Spears,"** and then seven columns came shooting out of the ground with the intention of impaling anything they touched with high-pressure water. Of course the two older men simply dodge those columns and stand they're looking at the boy with pride.

Then both men retreated into the upper level, Nagato stood up to announce the next test, "Naruto now we will test you in taijutsu and scythe style kenjutsu." And with that Hidan and Sasori descend in to the arena. "Sasori will test you in your ability to dodge incoming attacks from all sides you may begin when ready." But what Sasori did was unexpected to everyone, he climbs out of his puppet's shield and stands in his true form. "Naruto I will attack you with Kiruko and the Third Kazekage so be ready." Again he nods understanding that no one is going to go easy on him just because he's younger. And with that they attack Kiruko using his tail, club arm, and senbon to strike Naruto, while the Kazekage puppet stands there preparing to release his iron sand. And he had to admit Naruto was dodging quiet well only being hit in the arm or leg by senbon, but even then it was only one or two. Then came the iron sand and Naruto was scrambling to get out of the way dodging sharp spicks of sand one after another. He then saw a pattern in the attacks and began to time his movements to the sand, and just when he thinks it is over. BOOM! A smoke bomb goes off and the club hits him in the stomach, he doubles over in pain and grabs his stomach, and throws up a little. "Can you continue Naruto?" Sasori asks coldly to his little poison apprentice. "I can and I will!" Naruto responds with determination, and with that the onslaught begins again.

After another ten minuets off dodging Naruto is almost completely drained off chakra. Nagato leans over to Kisame, "Go give some of the chakra in your sword he still two tests left." Kisame then remembers something, "Wait what about Zetsu's test?" Nagato replies, "Zetsu already gave him his test two weeks ago why do you think we couldn't find him for a few days." He then only grows more curious, "So what was his test for the brat?" Nagato remembered what he was told by Zetsu and Naruto, "His test was to infiltrate enemy territory and survive in the wilderness." He then understood, "So which village did he infiltrate?" Remembering what Naruto had told him, "I believe it was to gather information on a fellow jinchuuiki in the sand." "Ah I see alright he does look like he needs more chakra. After all Hindan's test is next."

He then jumps down to the blonde an rests his sword on the kid's shoulders, "Here you are going to need it." Naruto instantly felt rejuvenated, "Alright let's do this come on Hidan sensei!" But Hidan was not paying attention he was off doing one of his many ceremonies. "Hidan sensei we are waiting for you. Hurry up!" The blonde shouts to his psychotic teacher. "Hold the fuck up! I'm almost done so just shut your cocksucker and I'll be done in like five minuets. Everyone, but Naruto sweat dropped at this.

After another twenty minuets Hidan's ceremony was finally done. "About time Kakuzu stated annoyed at the mans constant ceremonies. "Shut the fuck up Kakuzu, you could have at least gone to fuck yourself while you was waiting." Naruto was staring to think that a fight would break out from the look on Kakuzu's face. But everyone got back on track when Nagato flashed his chakra getting everyone's attention, "Alright now that everyone has settled down we can get back to Naruto's evaluation. At this Hidan smiled and pulled out his scythe, "Evaluation, Cockulation, Ejaculation. What does it matter let's fucking start the show." And with that he begins to charge at Naruto who already had his scythe out, however his was not like his master's his was a kind of burnt orange and black with skull at the top of his, but they both had a long metal like rope around them. Naruto begins to strike first, "**Shinigami Offensive Style Soul Hunting," **and with that he begins to twirl the scythe from left to right, from behinds his back, to above his head everyone of his slashes were intending to kill in a fluid and graceful motion. He then releases some slack from his rope, and extends it to about fifteen feet using his momentum to swing it in close and long range alike, **"Soul Harvest."** Hidan can only smile wickedly at the fluid motions and impressive way his young apprentice handles his reaper scythe. Suddenly he stops, "I don't need to see anything else he will carve anyone who gets in his way with that scythe. He has become a force to reckoned with." The others were looking at each other like they had seen a ghost, Hidan stopping in the middle of a fight, now they had seen everything.

Now the final test to see how far he could push the Kyuubi's chakra into his own body without loosing control. So Nagato, Kisame, Itachi, and Obito all walked down to meet him. They could still remember the giant "fuzz ball" as Naruto called him.

Flashback

Nagato, Itachi, and Obito were inside Naruto's mind for the first time. They had tried to see if Naruto could pull out the chakra that was hidden within him so after a failed attempt they went in using their eyes. **"So the bastard eyes come to see me again, but what's this one of you has the eyes of my creator. Interesting."** They walk until they see Naruto sitting next to a huge cage, and it looked like he was talking to someone. "Naruto who are you talking to?" Obito asks still remembering the Kyuubi and what he will do to him. "I'm talking to Kumara. He's actually not that bad he healed all my wounds when I got hurt during one of the village beatings." That is when they all grew concerned for the boy, "One of them?" Itachi asks. Itachi had never seen the boy actually hurt when he was an ANBU, but he guessed they did judging by the boy's scars. Then that voice came back only much closer, **"Yes I healed the boy during his time in that hell hole. I've always felt sorry for the kit, but all I could do is look on while he was mercilessly beaten sometimes. Oh how wish I could go back start again with that attack, only I would be in full control, and I would be stomping on the civilian side the most. You there Obito you and I were under the influence of that man Madara, can you blame yourself as much as you blame me for what has happened in the world?"** Obito looked on in sadness he understood what the fox felt like, helpless and the only thing you can do is watch. Watch as everything is taken, everyone you loved is killed, and even be able to end it all. The Kyuubi spoke again**, "I know why you are here. It's to help the kit learn to use my strength as his own, and I'm glad to be honest he will take time, but he I will help as much as I can. IF you can keep him in check if he draws on too much too quickly then I can regulate the amount he receives. Do we have a deal?"** Nagato looks at the other two, "You have our word." The fox smiles his trickster smile, **"Oh and one more thing once I am bonded with the boy not even the real Madara can separate us, which means if one of you tries to do something that stupid I'll personally tear you limb from fucking limb understand?"** They nod, **"Good now get lost me and the kit have some talking to do."**

End Flashback

"Alright Naruto you know what to do." Naruto only smiles, before a red chakra fills the air his eyes turn from blue to crimson, his whiskers grow and darken, his canines, and claws grow, and now a red liquid looking chakra was forming around him starting to make him have the appearance of a fox. Nagato walks a little closer to see when Naruto's breaking point is, "Naruto can you hear me?" a second later he responds, "I can hear you Nagato sensei, I'm to try going two and three tails now." And in a matter of seconds his chakra spikes yet again, only instead of one tail he now had three all waving wildly as the boy was exited to show them just how far he could go with the Kyuubi. "Alright Naruto that's enough we think it's time to stop." But Naruto was determined to reach second state, and before anyone could respond he transformed. A dark red and black chakra cloak enveloped his body making him look even more fox like now. His eyes were now a bright glowing white, and he no longer had a voice it was a growl. Everyone was shocked that Naruto could push his limits that far and be almost completely fine, and as quickly as it began it ended with him returning to normal, the only thing that was different was his breathing had increased, 'It seems that the more of the Kyuubi's chakra he uses the more tired he becomes. I wonder if that will disappear completely when he gains full control.' Nagato thought.

Nagato looks over at his nephew thinking about the exams, 'He'll need a squad and sensei. But they need to know how the Konoha military works in case things go south, but for his squad he'll need them to compliment his wild yet fluid and graceful fighting style and they need to be able to attack from all ranges just in case they do wind up in a fight.' He then dismiss Naruto so he can go pack for his little adventure to his home town, while he called a meeting.

1 Hour Later in the Meeting Room

All members were discussing the progress the little boy has made even though he shared ten different sensei he still managed to make more progress then some people do in years mastering a completely new fighting style, using three different kinds of jutsu, and using the Kyuubi up to four tails. Then Nagato spoke up, "As all of you know since he is going to the chunin exams he will need a cover squad and a sensei to meet the criteria of the exams for a full squad. And he will need someone who knows their way around the leaf so things will go much quicker and with minimal risk. Any volunteers?" Konan was weighting what she should do after all it was her best friend's son that they were raising so she wanted to do it, and to make sure Kushina didn't kill her in the after life. She stood up, "I'll be Naruto's sensei I used to be a leaf shinobi so I also know a few back doors that we can go through." Nagato looks around but has to ask, "Any objections?" Silence, "Then it's decided Konan is to e the cover sensei. Now who will be on his team?" At this Hidan was the first to stand, "Leader-sama let me go with him, and he is tacking his scythe so if me and him both go we can do some serious combo attacks." And to everyone's surprise it was Deidara who spoke up next, "I agree with Hidan with those two together at close range, Naruto can hold his own at mid range, and with me at long range we can breeze through those exams no problem." Everyone was in agreement when they thought about the possibilities for combos and teamwork so it was decided. Nagato sighed Konan was going to have her hands full, with three loud mouthed psychos. "Very well then it is decided with Konan, Hidan, and Deidara you three will going to the exams with Naruto.  
But Itachi spoke up, "Actually it might be harder than we thought to get in we need a seal from your village of residence and written note from the Hokage to get in." Nagato stood in a thinking pose, "Well that is a problem do we have any paper that has the handwriting of the third?" Obito then stands, "Leader-sama I have an old mission paper which the third wrote on maybe me and Itachi could use the sharingan could to copy the writing, but we'd need to get the seal of approval." Nagato can only start to laugh at the problem they look at him concerned, he later wipes off his tears of laughter, "Well you happen to be talking to the leader of the rain village remember." Then the three that are to go with Naruto leaned a little closer. "It's settled you two get working on the chunin forms and I'll secure the seal. Understood?" In unison, "Hai leader-sama."

Two days later

The three that were selected to go were getting closer and closer to the village gates, but about a mile out they turn into the forest. Konan pulls them over, "Alright guys, we are near the gates and I'm guessing that a regular henge won't it so we have to use some of my paper ninjutsu they can't see though that, so hold still." She then uses thin sheets of water proof paper to cover the others after Hidan and Deidara use a henge to look like children. "Well then shall we go." The three "children" nod.

They then enter though the gate showing that they are from the rain then settle into a hotel with the money they had to rip out of Kakuzu's hands. The three settle down and do their own things. Hidan goes of to do a "short" ceremony while Deidara just sat and made some animals out of his clay, and Konan sat there reading a book after she told Naruto that he could go exploring.

And explore he did walking around with his rain headband on taking all the sights of his child hood, and then he came to a familiar building it was Ichiraku ramen the place where he had found those few moments of happiness in his life. He walks in and can see the old man's back so he decides to have some fun. He does as Konan taught him and applies chakra to his voice and changes the sound to where he sounds like a very young version of himself. "Hey, hey what do you think is the best thing to eat?" When Teuchi heard this he flinched thinking of Naruto was a touchy subject for the ramen cook he hangs his head and continues to cook, before speaking to the stranger, "You know kid you sound like on of my best costumer who used to come here a long time ago." He says with a voice filled with sadness. Naruto catches that but doesn't let up, "What was he like?" Teuchi stiffens a little, "Well it's just every day he could make people smile when he was around and not even try. All he had to do was smile, but now he's gone he left with some one hopefully for a better life then the one he had here." At this point Naruto knew it would have been too cruel to let him suffer like that, so he stops pushing chakra in his throat and speaks normally, "Old man I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye." And after hearing that voice he turns around only to look at a new Naruto no longer in his bright orange jumpsuit, but with a rain headband and dark black and red ninja gear. He quickly the ability to control himself and grabbed Naruto over the counter and hugged him, "Ayame get in here Naruto's come back!" And as soon he finished saying that out came his daughter still in her apron when she saw whom her father was hugging she to started to cry and join in the hug . At this point Naruto felt really bad that he didn't say goodbye these two deserved it. They soon let go and start to cook again, "For Naruto's return all the ramen tonight will free of charge to anyone whom you consider a friend." Naruto was not able to hear as he was just eating and enjoying the lifeblood that he missed for half a year.

Hinata had been walking down the street she would always visit Ichiraku at least once a week since Naruto had disappeared, when she heard the cook Teuchi shout something that brought a smile and tears to her eyes, "For Naruto's return all the ramen tonight will be free of charge to anyone whom you consider a friend." She was frozen when she saw only one person sitting at the restaurant. So she slowly started to walk forward trying not to faint if it was him, or trying to hold back tears if it wasn't him. But the tears still came when she saw his blonde sun kissed hair down into what looked like his seventh bowl and that's when she tried to speak. N-N-N-Naruto is th-that you?" And to her sheer joy when he turned around it was indeed him, 'Hey Hinata long time no see. (He remembered over the weeks trying to think of who he wanted to meet with first.) 'He remembers ME!' And that was the last straw Hinata fainted, but thankfully was caught by Naruto. He then looked over the girl who he had caught in his hands, 'She's pretty cute I wonder why I didn't notice her when I was younger?" The Kyuubi happen to be awake through the whole thing, **"Because you are not exactly the sharpest kunai in the pouch."** 'Shut up.' Teuchi had been watching and he remembered her the way she would get when someone bad-mouthed Naruto, she would either try to defend him, or just walk away without finishing her ramen, he could tell that she most definitely had feeling for the boy.

When Hinata was coming to she saw Naruto talking with Teuchi and Ayame, and it looked like a mountain of ramen bowls were in the sink she smiled thinking of Naruto and his ramen, 'Oh Naruto' she thought. Then she saw Naruto turn to look at her, "Oh hey Hinata you're awake good it's getting late and I was hoping you'd let me walk you home." Hinata then turned a thousands shades of red thinking of her and Naruto walking hand in hand down the street it was one of her favorite fantasies. She was still thinking about what to say on the way home that Naruto thought he'd been rejected, "Oh if you don't want me to walk you home it's ok I'll just go back to my hotel then." But after hearing that she quickly came to, "No don't g-go I'd l-l-like if you w–w-walked me h-home." She was surprised that she managed to get that sentence out. Naruto quickly lightens up, "Well could you give me directions I don't know where you live." Hinata then realized that she had followed him home at least four times yet he didn't even know which part of village she lived in. "U-U-Umm it's this way," but what surprises her is that she grabs his hand to lead him there. As they walk around the village at night Naruto can see that the village light s can be quiet beautiful. They walk in silence until they reach the Hyuga compound a few minuets later. "So Hinata are you competing in the exams?" Hinata then realizes that he is not from their village anymore so she might have to go against him, "Yes N-N-Naruto-kun y-yes my t-team is." The blonde smiles, which makes Hinata's knees al little weaker, and she turns to walk inside he calls her one last time. "Hinata." She turns a bit, "Y-Yes N-N-Naruto-kun what is it?" He blushes before leaning in a bit and kissing her on the cheek. Hinata is so shocked that she can't even faint, he then says goodbye and runs to his hotel, 'Naruto-kun kissed me, NARUTO-KUN JUST KISSED ME!' she screams in her head and with that happy thought in her mind she goes off to bed ready to enter with her team tomorrow with a new found confidence in her.

Naruto then returns to his hotel to see a smirking Hidan and Deidara. So lover boy you came to become a chunin and you might wined up a boyfriend. And that was when neither could hold in their laughter anymore they were had no control left. Naruto just stood his blush ever increasing the usually loud and brash Naruto just stood there blushing more and more at the thought of him and Hinata in a relationship.

It was now the day of the exams and they had to go over their disguises.

Hidan was to be a boy by the name of Toshiro who specialized in close range attacks. And was to tag team scythe combo attacks with his partner Naruto. He had short silver hair, but not slicked back like his own which he didn't like and was a bit too short for his taste to, but it will do.

While Deidara was to go by the name Ichigo, who was a long range specialist that used his comrades attacks as set ups to deliver maximum damage. He refused to let go of his blonde hair so all that happened was his face changed and he got slightly shorter.

And Konan was to play the beautiful Yuki Onna. A woman who came from the ice village to be with her husband. She took on the genin team about two years ago to make the rain village accept her as one of their own.

They were on their way to the exams when Naruto felt a very familiar presence so he goes over to investigate. And he sees a little boy running from a girl with pink hair, and he instantly recognizes her as Sakura the girl he had a crush on a while in was in the village. However his attention turns to the sand shinobi he ran into, when he picks him up by the collar of his shirt Naruto springs into actions using the rope in his scythe to grab the kid out of the ninja's hands, but also deflected a rock that was meant to hit the sand nin in the hand. All eyes turn to him, and his teammates as he puts the boy down. "Who the hell are you?" The sand nin asks angry that this guy had the nerve to just show up in someone else's business. But Naruto is now more concerned with the one who threw the rock, and the one behind him. "Sasuke-teme long time no see." This took Sasuke back only one person had ever called him that in his entire life. "Naruto so you finally came out of hiding. I see you were hold up in the rain. Why don't do us all a favor and just leave you'd only get your team killed, not they would do much better." In all of their minds.

'Who the fuck does he think he is. My art could wipe that smirk right off his face.'

'That little cock sucking, mother fucking, dip shit, fucking, asshole, son of a bitch. I will fucking kill you and burn your body you are not worthy enough to be a sacrifice.'

'Oh just wait bitch all the bullying you put me through I'll take out in how many bones I break.'

Naruto just smirks, "Hey Sasgay if you're done gloating you might want to say hi to the person behind you." At this everyone turns to the tree to see a red head child underneath the branch that Sasuke was sitting on. 'How the hell did he sneak up on me' was Sasuke's immediate reaction. When the he dropped next to his teammates they look more nervous and scared around the boy. Kankuro you embarrass us we need to get moving. "But Gaara," he never got to finish that as the look on his face became annoyed, "Don't make me kill you." He then looks between Naruto and Sasuke before finally staring at Naruto, "Something about you reminds me of mother." Then Naruto grew a serious face, "If you wish to know you and I are the same a Gaara. From one to another tell Shukaku that Kumara said hi." The red head is stunned when his 'mother' is silent. 'This never happened is mother scarred, and who is Kumara?' Then a voice deep inside his mind told him, **"He is my oldest brother. Oh this is going to be fun just like old times when we were kids a few hundred years ago."** Satisfied with the answer he received he turns and begins to walk away. When Sasuke says in an annoyed voice, "You'd rather go after the weaker competition first pitiful**." "Hey kid remind me that we need to kill him slowly"** the sand demon said to his host. And then the sand nin just walked away.

Sasuke just stared angrily at them while Naruto was looking forward to a jinchuuiki vs. jinchuuiki showdown. And as they to began to walk away Sasuke jumped down and walked right up to Naruto, "Hey dobe I don't know what you think you can do to impress Sakura here, but you were a looser back then and you still are." He was expecting Naruto to become extremely mad at him, but to his surprise he remains calm. He lets out a sigh, "If you're done my team and I would like to leave you two in peace. Maybe you will drown in your blood when I get through with you. Oh and Sasuke I kept count the number of times you made my life hell so to return the favor I will break one bone per month. See you at the exams teme." But before they leave Sakura gets in a word, "You can't talk to Sasuke-kun like that 'Dead Last'." This was all Hidan could take, he shouts at the top of his lungs right in her face, "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FAGGOT OF A TEAMMATE CAN GO DIE IN ALLY AND SAVE US THE TROUBLE OF KILLING YOU IN PUBLIC." And with that they leave. But not before Naruto pulled on his rope sending the rock he had caught right to the back of Sasuke's head.


	8. The Exams Begin

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7- The Exams begin

Naruto, Hidan, and Deidara were on their way to meet Konan at the academy where the exams were to take place so while they walked the conversed about the strategies they were to use when in the exams. "Alright guys we need to think about what we can do as far as combo attacks go, any ideas?" Said Deidara, Hidan thought about it for a while, "Well me and Naruto can set up combos with the rope on our scythes. And as for ninjutsu Naruto is wind, fire, and water, he can also use clones for greater numbers, and he uses a mixture of the shinigami and seven swordsmen fighting styles so I'd say he would come in for either mid or close range attacks, but in short everything he does is designed for maximum damage with limited defense. So I'll just have to pick the defensive slack using a mixture of mid and close range to coral them into either yours or Naruto's attacks. And that leaves you with long-range harassment and quick kills so you have to stay hidden or a ways back from the target, so Naruto and I will cover you. And I remember no curses or ceremonies until we get back base, which leaves me to only scythe kenjutsu and some ninjutsu.

Naruto and Deidara looked over at their teammate in sock when the hell did he sound this smart? Naruto then realizes where they are in the village, "Hey guys we are almost to the academy so keep up your disguises for now. We will relax when we get back to the hotel." They both nod and keep walking to the exam entrance there they see Konan in her

disguise. She smiles at them, "Alright you guys here are your forms. And the exam is room 3-A. Alright good luck in there you guys I will see you if you pass the first portion of the exams." She then hands them their forms to get in and walks to where all the other jonin sensei were to watch their team take the exams. Naruto looks over "Ichigo and Toshiro" his "teammates" they then enter the building. They walk up one story and see two guards standing next to the door marked 3-A, but they just walk right past it, "Do they really think that, that simple illusion would fool us? Man they must be setting their standards low," Naruto said with a pleasant smirk on his face. Meanwhile the guards were in shock as to who just walked right past them, "Was that the 'dead last' demon boy that was supposed to graduate from this class of rookies?" He asks his friend to his left, "That was him and the way he just knew that we put up a genjutsu was incredible we even upped the power to make sure he wouldn't get through." They stare at each other in disbelief and they completely drop the genjutsu all together and three more teams just walk past them.

Naruto and his fellow Akatsuki members were now relaxing in the waiting room, when they heard an ear-piercing shriek, "Get off Sasuke-kun Ino-pig!" They curse their luck for they knew damn well who it was. "Sakura will you please be more quiet you are attracting unwanted attention." They then looked up to see the third member of their team he was a very pale boy with black ninja pants, a ninja vest that went to his waist with many pockets along the sides and front. He had short black hair, and onyx colored eyes, but they could tell that something was off about the kid he was stronger than he was letting off.

"Shut up Sai you are one to talk, always giving people those stupid nicknames. And then you wonder why no one likes you." Now Naruto may have been trained to be a merciless killer, but he would not insult an ally unless they were joking around with each other like they do all the time back at the hideout. He then looks over to the young boy and he can see that he was clearly annoyed with Sakura even though he had a very good mask on. He leans over to Deidara, "Watch the pale one, he might be trouble later in the exams. There is something about him that I don't like, he's too happy with that fake smile, he is hiding something and I've got a bad feeling about this." He then sees a man with silver hair and glasses walking towards the genin so he and his team creep a little closer behind a wall. They then listen to the conversation unfolding from behind the corner, "So which villages have sent squads to take the exams?" Shikamaru asks. The man in the glasses leans in closer and pulls out a deck of blank playing cards, "What are those?" asks a curious Ino, "Well I'll explain that and your other question there are six villages that compete in these exams. Of course there is the leaf, then the other major village the sand, and then you have some smaller villages like the grass, waterfall, rain, and new this year the sound, but they only sent one team so they have to be pretty small."

Meanwhile across the room three people perked up a bit a hearing their village spoken of as if it were lesser than the leaf just because it's smaller. They stand up to go confront the little leaf brats, "Hey Dosu I'll be right back. I'm going to teach those little leaf brats that it's quality not quantity in these exams that puts your village on top." Dosu could only nod, "Very well Zaku intimidate them then come back to Kin and me understand?" Dosu asks his underling, "Yeah I got it," and he then begins to walk over to the leaf ninja when looks over to a squad of rain nin and the blonde headed boy is smiling and shaking his head, he quickly grows irritated that another brat thinks he can act all big and tough because others did it as well so he just stares down the kid. But when the kid shuts his eyes Zaku is confused until he reopens them to reveal the most evil looking eyes he had ever seen, a glowing crimson red with a black slit down the middle, and they look like the eyes of pure, eternal, and unholy hatred. He then begins to talk, "Now if I were you I'd go back over there to my team and sit down and shut up. Unless you want to wake my teammates and then they'll be very upset that some little asshole woke them up from their beauty sleep, and we don't feel like cleaning blood off the ceiling." Zaku in other situation would have said something smart in response or would have just kicked his ass, but those eyes had him petrified almost to the point of shacking. They were unending red and anger inside those eyes, but as easily as they came they went, and now the boy's eyes were a crystal clear blue again, he then looks down to see his two teammates were awake and staring at him so he found it quiet awkward and left the three rain ninja to themselves.

Naruto couldn't help but smile and it soon spread to Ichigo and Toshiro who were now laughing a bit, but it got serious when Ichigo stood up next to Naruto, "Naruto even though you only let out a little of the Kyuubi out just keep it under control ok. I don't need the Hokage running after us because you let out too much leak out." He only nods. Then they continue to listen in on the conversation after being interrupted. Meanwhile Kabuto was in shock that someone could release that much killing intent and hide it so well, it was as if the devil himself was in disguise with them in the room. The young genin looked at the man with concern he was fine a minuet ago then stopped mid sentence and looked like he had seen a ghost. Kabuto quickly shacks off his questions that he asking in his head and begins to talk again, "Sorry about that something crossed my mind and I was trying to remember if I had forgotten anything. Now what did you ask again?" The genin look at each other for a bit, "We asked what are those card for?" Asked Sasuke. Kabuto then takes out a card and puts chakra into it and his own information appeared on it. "These cards are where all information is stored on those taking the exams." Sasuke perks a little bit after hearing that, "Well can you search specific people on those cards?" Kabuto nods, "Then could you search Sabuku Gaara, Roc Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki." He then takes out three cards, "When you know their names it takes all the fun out of searching for them. Here they are."

"Sabuku Gaara- From Sunagakure, teammates are siblings Kankuro and Temari Sabuku. Has completed 0 D-rank, 13 C-rank, and wow even a B-rank. But the scariest part is it says he did them all without a scratch." They all grow nervous thinking about having to fight that guy.

"Next is Rock Lee- He is from Konohagakure, teammate Neji Hyuga and Tenten Matsuki. (It doesn't say her last name trust me I've looked) Has completed 49 D-rank and 8 C-rank, and it says he specializes in taijutsu."

And finally Naruto Uzumaki- Originally from Konohagakure now lives in and is an active shinobi for Amegakure. Teammates Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya, he has completed like Gaara 0 D-rank, 10 C-rank, and 2 B-rank."

Everyone is stunned to hear that the 'dead last' of their class has completed harder missions than all of them combined, but two people's reactions stood out the most. Sasuke was burning with anger that he was surpassed in mission success and difficulty by the blonde, 'No! There is no way he is that strong, but his team might be another story. Of course it was them who made sure the missions were successful not that dode.' And Hinata could only marvel at her crush's great achievements, 'Wow Naruto-kun has been on some pretty hard missions I wonder just how strong he is?'

But a large man with two massive facial scars interrupted their thoughts, "Alright maggots my name is Ibiki Morino you will follow me to your testing room." He then leads all the genin to their room, and after sitting them all down apart from teammates he explained the first part of the test, "The first portion of the exam is a written exam. You will start with ten points and loose one for ever many you miss, and if you are caught cheating you will loose two points automatically, and if you get down to zero points you and your team will fail, understand?" Silence, "Then begin!" He shouts to the class they then all flip over their papers and immediately something if off about this test. Naruto, Deidara, and Hidan then knew from the difficulty of the test that cheating was not only discouraged, it was the goal.

So Deidara does what he best, he makes a tiny clay spider and sends it all over the room to look for answers. Shino was using his insects to gather information on the others during the test when something caught his eye. A solid white spider that he had never heard of or seen before, he watched for a time before the spider returned to a ninja with bright blonde hair from the rain, 'Odd I don't recall ever hearing about a clan from the rain that uses spiders for their jutsu. This might be interesting?' He then turns his attention to the fly whispering answers into his eye and began to write them down.

Hidan and Naruto were not faring so well, because their abilities were more for combat than espionage. Hidan was trying to answer the questions, but he was never known for his reason, and his words so he wasn't having a good time trying to figure out the answers or trying to cheat. But it he finally snapped he had been eyeballing a teen to his right who had finished his paper rather early at the beginning, and he just couldn't take it. "Fuck this shit!" HE then grabs the teen's head and slams it onto the desk twice rendering him out cold. He then grabs the paper and puts on a sinister grin. Meanwhile Ibiki made his over to the disturbance and he was livid, "Do you mind explaining what you just did there?" Hidan's smile gets even bigger, "Well simply this was the best way for me to acquire information. Sure I got caught, but," he then waves the paper a bit in Ibiki's face, "I did get the answers." Ibiki seeing that he did have a point walk off and doesn't see Hidan give him the bird while putting his feet up on the desk and going to sleep. Two rows ahead Shikamaru looked at the silver headed rain genin with jealousy, 'Lucky bastard gets to sleep.'

While Naruto was having a discussion with Kurama he thought he could do that to the kid in front of him Ibiki said that anyone who did that again would be kicked out. 'Shit well that ship has sailed what now Kurama do you have any ideas?' Said fox was looking through Naruto's eyes and what he said next made Naruto both laugh and cry on the inside, **'Well that could be….No maybe…..what about?'** 'Well any ideas?' The fox just gave a look like the questions had broken his thinking process, **'What the fuck is this shit? Kit I'm almost 1,000 years old and I've seen anything like this shit.'** Naruto died a little inside hearing that. Hinata looks next to her and sees that Naruto was seriously struggling with the questions, 'I should help Naruto-kun after all I'm already done maybe I could help him.'

However before she could even try to slip the blonde some answers Ibiki spoke up, "Now the tenth question. And before I begin would anyone like to leave the room?" The genin were stumped at the question, Ibiki loves to confuse the young chunin hopefuls, "And if you choose to stay and get the question wrong then you are forbidden from taking the exams ever again." And just like he expected there was a huge up roar, "What you can't do that there're people here that have taken I multiple times." HE smiles, "Well then you were unlucky enough to have me for your chunin exam proctor. So what will it be?" And that's when people started to leave in larger groups. More and more leave and only a third remain from the original.

"Damn it Anko is going to hold this over my head for months. Congratulations you all pass." This time there was an up roar of shock and happiness, but none louder than the pink headed kunoichi, "Yes! Wait how did we pass wasn't there supposed to be a tenth question?" It was then that Ichigo (Deidara) informed the rest of the class if they hadn't figured it out yet, "That was the tenth question. That last pert about take it or leave it life sometimes you have to put everything on the line for the success of a mission." Ibiki smiled at the young ninja, "He's right now your next proct-" he was cut short when something broke through the window and rolled on the floor before standing up to reveal a purple-haired kunoichi with a loose fishnet and trench coat that left little to the imagination. Everyone had surprised reactions, but Hidan's stood out when his eyes nearly popped out of his head, 'She smells of fresh blood and HOLY SHIT IS SHE HOT!' She surveyed the room before turning to Ibiki, "What you left this many. Damn Ibiki you must loosing your edge." The larger man grew a tick mark on his head after her comment, "No Anko it was the same test we talked about, we just happen to have very talented genin this year." The woman now know as Anko just brushed off his words, "Alright worms you are to meet at training ground 44 in thirty minuets or you fail." She then jumps out the window again.

And after a run through the village Naruto, Deidara, and Hidan made it to 44 and were waiting for the rest to get here when they went over a few key strategies for the next phase when a voice caught their attention, "Hey guys over here." They all look at see the master spy Zetsu forming out of the ground, "Zetsu sensei what are you doing here?" Asks Naruto to which the plant man responds, "Well the first reason is that leader-sama is wanting to check in on your progress in these exams, and I've got information for a kill on sight target that is in the area." Hidan and Deidara lean in a little bit to try and hear about the target. "Oh well then you can tell Nagato-sensei that we are currently on the second phase of the exams and that we will blow through this no sweat," Zetsu smiles at Naruto's over whelming confidence for his team, "Now then on to the target. Naruto don't even pay attention to this. This is for Hidan and Deidara." The blonde nods and makes two clones to keep watch incase someone came looking for them. "Alright what do you have for us Zetsu?" Asks a now excited Deidara, "Well we have reason to believe that Orochimaru is in the area so you two will be tasked with disposing of him." The two master S-rank nukenin smile before Hidan asks a question, "Well then Zetsu how do you like your meat raw or cooked?" The plant man smile at Hidan's playful attitude and then disappears into the earth. They then go back to talking about random thing from jutsu to Kakuzu, and even to Hinata. But luckily before they could dive deeply into that subject he was saved by Anko arriving in a huge cloud of smoke. "Alright worms welcome to the fun house!"

**Done I redid this chapter and hopefully it spaces out right. **


	9. Forest of Death Lives Up to it's Name

**I'm back with a new chapter in Akatsuki Naruto and I'm sorry about last chapter with the whole spacing issue. Disclaimer I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 8- The Forest of Death and The Threats Emerge

Last time: "Alright worms welcome to the fun house!"

It was quiet when Anko had finally shown up outside the forest and all eyes were on her especially Hidan's, "Listen up! The next part of the exam is survival you and your team are to receive a scroll from the front desk. White is the heaven scroll, and brown is the earth scroll, if you obtain both scrolls you are to try and make it to the tower in the middle of the forest. Now everyone come up and get your scroll." And as everyone was walking up to get their team's scroll two people were staring each other down. The two jinchuuriki simply watched each other to see if there was something to gain by watching their movements.

In Gaara's mind, "I can't wait to fight him I can feel you wanting his blood and now I do to. It's exhilarating." Gaara says talking to the sand demon inside his mind. **"I know what you mean kid how do you think I feel after six centuries I finally get to fight my brother again. OH I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT! But alas we must be good boys and wait for your father's orders. And like good showmen we will be the grand act in a play full of death."** Both killing machines smile to each other, chomping at the bit to finally fight a worthy fighter.

In Naruto's head, **"Kit I can almost feel the insanity coming off that kid, that can only mean he will be unpredictable when we fight him."** Kurama informs his host Naruto nods to the fox, "I know, but there is something about him, I-I sense a lot of me in him. Maybe we have suffered the same path." The fox only looks at his host, **"Perhaps, then maybe you can take him off that path, and save the both of them. After all what kind of brother would I be if I wanted my brother dead."** Naruto couldn't help, but think of Itachi and Sasuke. **"You have a point there."**

And that was when Deidara came back with the scroll; they had received the heaven scroll and were to report to gate number 34 in ten minuets. As Naruto and Gaara walked with their teams Naruto couldn't help but smile. This took Gaara by surprise, "Gaara what's wrong you look like something is bothering you." Asks a concerned sister, "It's nothing Temari lets just get to our gate." That's when the other two look at each other Gaara actually sounded confused about something. Kankuro and Temari had never seen their brother question any thing in his life so this came to be a big shock to them.

IT was then that all the teams were waiting for the green light to begin so Deidara, Hidan, and Naruto were forming a plan, "So what are we going to do as to get the earth scroll?" Naruto asks his team, "Well that is simple we give them a heaven scroll." The other two look at him like he had gone insane, "Are you fucking retarded?" Hidan asks his friend

Deidara smiles at their confusion, "I said 'a' heaven scroll, not 'the' heaven scroll watch." He then chews up some clay and makes a replica of the heaven scroll and cuts a small piece out of his clothing, "There no one can tell the difference, now I'll carry the fake one and you Naruto can carry the real one. And if a team corners us we simply give it to them, and then we find their earth scroll in the wreckage." That's when Naruto grows a bit concerned, "How big will the explosion be exactly?" It was then he noticed the other blonde with a bit of a sweat, "Umm let's just say more than enough to get the job done."

Suddenly a bell began to ring all around the forest and the gates opened up, and the three go rushing inside on the hunt for the earth scroll. But they were not the only ones on the hunt.

Team ten had gotten the earth scroll.

Team eight had the heaven scroll.

Team seven got the heaven scroll.

Team Sound got the earth.

And team sand got the earth.

Team seven was moving around the forest quickly and quietly when they came across a team from the rain, 'Maybe they have information on Naruto and his team?' He turns to his team, "Let's make this quick we will go in hit fast and hit hard, then check for which scroll they have, got it?" Sai and Sakura nod and begin to space out over the ninja. And just when they are about to attack they begin to talk to each other. "So did you guys see Pein-sama's student here I couldn't believe he was actually sent for the exams? I wonder if we get to fight him if we make it to the finals." Say the taller of the two boys he had black hair that went all the way down to his shoulders, and had bright green eyes, and wore an outer coat that was a dark shade of blue with a bow on his back, with fishnet armor underneath, but in between them was a golden colored shirt with a clan symbol that Sasuke didn't recognize. And he also wore black ninja pants with two kunai pouches, blue sandals, and a rain headband wrapped around his forehead. "That is if we make it to finals, you know I don't see why you want to fight Pein-sama's apprentice so bad you know he would just kick your ass Acha." This time it was the other boy who wore the same pants only with one kunai pouch and the same sandals, he also wore a tan shirt with the symbol for shock on the back with his headband tied around his left bicep. The two boys glare at each other as the girl looks around she then stops in her tracks, "Acha, Raiko we've got more important things to deal with then arguing about who will fight who in the finals. We've got company." Acha reaches for his bow, "I was starting to get bored this should be great. How many are there Hirou and where are they?" This Hirou was the only girl on the team she was only a bit shorter than Raiko, but not by much. She had dark purple hair, and matching eyes that almost resembled Hidan's eyes, she wore a ninja shirt with a ninjato strapped to her back the sword had a black wrappings around the handle with a blood red dragon on the side of the grip, with a dark red hand guard to prevent cutting herself, and on the side of the blade was written "As warriors wield the sword they will always clean the blade with blood and water." She wore a thin plate armor that was solid black that had the rain symbol etched into the chest plate. And for her bottoms she wore tan long pants with her kunai pouch with blue sandals.

After Acha drew his bow Hirou put her hand on her sword ready to draw if necessary. She then looks to her teammates, "There're three of them one behind you Raiko, one on top of you Acha, and one directly in front of me." They nod to each other before charging at their opponent, Hirou charges right into where Sai was hiding so he drew his short sword and began to fight the young swords woman, "You have quiet the reflexes don't you, although I'd recommend more time in the sun." Sai only smiles at her, "Thank you for the complement. I'm sorry, but I've got to beat you now." He says it all while keeping that smile and adds more force to blade, "Well if you want to end this quick than take your best shot."

Raiko throws four kunai at Sakura she dodges them all and starts to reach in her pouch for shuriken Raiko is suddenly in front of her and delivers a punishing combo of an upper cut and back kick to the stomach, she doubles over in pain and is clutching her stomach she coughs up some blood just a little and is then back on her feet. "You have something to tell us rain ninja, and I'm willing to beat it out of you." Sakura says with a fair amount of confidence in her voice, "Oh and what did you want to know pinky?" She scowls at the name she had been given, but ignores it long enough to get on with her question, "Do you know a blonde haired boy by the name Naruto Uzumaki?" Raiko's eyes widen at the mention of Pein-sama's student, "How do you know Naruto?" He asks with a little bit of anger at the tone she used to describe him, "My Sasuke-kun was hoping that you guys would know that baka, so now all we need you to do is tell us everything you know about him." At this Raiko becomes enraged that someone would talk shit about one the most respected people in the rain. "You will never talk about Naruto-sama like that again you bitch!" He then starts on hand signs and ends on the rabbit sign, **"Raiton Twin Spears,"** and after shouting the jutsu he extends his hands and fires two lightning bolts straight towards Sakura. She dodges one while the other skims her leg sending a very painful shock through her body she screams in pain and falls to the ground, but only for a split second before she is up and throwing more and more kunai at her foe, but none seem to be able to hit. He simply dodges them all with a bored expression on his face, 'OH this is going to be fun.'

Sasuke and Acha were in the middle of the tree tops seeing who would move first, then Sasuke begins to make hand signs for the fire ball jutsu, but before he can finish an arrow flies past him leaving a small cut on the side of his face that he barely avoided. HE then looks over to Acha who reaches into one of his pouches and pulls out a small metal rectangle, but when he adds chakra it unfolds into an arrow, 'Great so he has two pouches worth of arrows that just makes it all the more difficult.' Acha keeps firing arrows straight at the emo king and each time he only misses by a hair leaving scratches. He then descends below the tree tips and is leaping from branch to branch. "Let's see the archer hit his mark now," Sasuke says with arrogance in his voice. "Clever little shit using the tree trunks for cover, but I've got something to shut you up." He then grabs three arrows and adds wind chakra and releases them and they easily go straight through the tree trunks. Sasuke was now sitting behind a very old looking tree, 'He has some kind of jutsu or tool that allows him to send arrows straight throw the trees like knives through water. I need a way to sneak up on him let's try camouflage. Sharingan.' He then activates his blood line and sees his enemy in the distance, 'With the sharingan I can see the arrows more clearly and keep up with his chakra and movements so this will allow me the chance I need to sneak up and finish him, but I'll only get a split second to make my move I've got to be perfect.' He then leaps and activates the jutsu change his appearance to that of bark, "Hmm I haven't seen him in a while he's up to something I just need to find him an-" He was cut short with a rib breaking kick to the chest and he hears one crack, he then receives a round house to the temple knocking of balance long enough to allow Sasuke the chance for hand signs, **"Katon Fireball jutsu,"** Acha then sees a huge fire ball headed straight for him so he does the only thing he can think of he braces for impact, and is thrown into a tree with a very loud thud knocking the wind out of him. He only gets up and smiles a weak smile, "Oh this is going to so much fun."

Sai and Hirou have been fighting just a battle of the blades for the entire time and it has been starting to wear on both of them. Hirou looks over to opponent who draws out a ninja scroll and paintbrush and then begins to write on it. After roughly ten seconds he slams his scroll on the ground, **"Ninja Art Super Beast Imitating Drawing,"** and out of the scroll came six black and white ink tigers that all immediately charged at Hirou. She backs up a bit and tightens her grip she then dispels two lions in a single combo strike, but the other four are still charging and actually dodging her attacks she sheaths her sword and begins on a jutsu, **"Roton Earth Clone jutsu,"** and from the ground came two more copies of her and they charge at the beasts while she readies her second jutsu. Sai sees what is happening and joins his lions in the battle they destroy both clones, but he looses two more of his lions. And as he's charging at the girl she finishes her jutsu and with a smirk activates, **"Roton Dirt Spikes,"** and from the ground beneath him Sai sees it shake until it shoots up into the sky impaling his last two lions. They then start to attack again with a fury of slashes and stabs until Sai's guard opens up and is stabbed through the stomach. Hirou was still tired from her battle with the pale boy she did not use her sensory abilities until she saw him melt into ink, she then turns around and swipes, but Sai ducks and knocks her feet out and then delivers the final blow with a knockout shot to the forehead. He steadies his breathing and looks at the unconscious girl before him, "I told you I would beat you, but I had fun doing it," he then ties up the little swords woman and carries her back to the place they first found the team at, and places her down with two snakes watching the area in case she wakes up he then goes of to find and help a teammate.

And help is what Sakura really needed right now this guy was just too fast all she had left was some simple genjutsu, but he needed to still long enough for it to work. And she is severely tired from fighting this guy his lightning jutsu was really taking it's toll on her body. Raiko only smiles at joy he finds in hurting someone who insulted Naruto-sama, "What's the matter pinky you slowing down maybe this will wake you up." **"Raiton Charging Thunder,"** He then begins to glow a light shade of blue and then moves about twice as fast as he was before and is about to slam into the girl. Until a hand pulls her out of the way, she then watches as the boy crashes straight through the tree he ran into she looks up to see Sai smiling at her and for once in her life she has never been more glad to see him and his stupid smile. She then thinks up a plan, "Sai do you think that you can hold him off while I try and work out a genjutsu it will take some time, and be careful those jutsus of his are serious business." The pale boy nods then jumps down and creates a batch of ink snakes and lions. They charge at the little rain ninja who only dodges them and Sai notices something he is sweating pretty hard. Then he thinks that he has his fighting pattern down he is high risk fighter that usually works in groups rather than solo, which means his attacks are meant for maximum damage, but also require cool down in which he is vulnerable. The boy then stops and starts to throw kunai and shuriken at Sai he calls his snakes to take the incoming objects and the lions to charge.

Raiko sees this and prepares another jutsu, but is unable to when he sees the world shift around him and he starts to shake and wobble, before falling down. 'What are you kidding me how am I to find her when I get beat by a lousy genjutsu this is fucking pathetic. I've still got one more trick up my sleeve though.' He then gets chakra from an outside source and quickly wakes up fully charged and springs up spinning and throwing hails of kunai. The other ninja are befuddled by how he got up in time to not only dodge the lions, but also retaliate, "How the hell did escape from my genjutsu?" Raiko smiles at the girl's confusion, "Simple I just recharged with seal on my back, you see it's a fail safe in case I run out or get caught in a genjutsu, but I'll have to refill it over time. Now if you're done gawking I've got one last trick for you two, **Raiton Searching Shock."** And from out of his mouth came a zipping and zapping lightning bolt, which they easily dodged, but to their horror it came back around and actually moved around a tree it find them. They then panic and begin to run.

Sai sends two lions to absorb the jutsu, but again it goes around the ink beasts and continues towards them. At this point Raiko is chuckling under his breath, 'Go ahead run all you like, but that is a chakra seeking jutsu that will seek out the largest and closest chakra pool. Good thing I've got the lowest amount of chakra on our team. Hmm it's funny that the kid who has the largest only knows one jutsu though. Ironic.' Sai and Sakura are still trying to dodge the bolt and Sai decides to try something he takes out his tanto toss it into the air, but like everything else they tried it is ignored, so he circles around to grab his tanto and this time puts chakra into the blade, and sees the lightning bend a little. So after seeing that the new theory works he hatches a plan, he sends his remaining ink beasts to one area and dispel so there was a giant puddle of ink. Next he goes after Raiko, "Coming for more huh pale boy?" Say a confident Raiko, so when Sai attacks he is simply dodging his sword strikes and when he steps in the ink Sai throws the tanto into the puddle and jumps away as fast as he can. And not even two seconds later the lightning bolt strikes the puddle electrocuting Raiko, but also filling his seal. After the shock he falls out cold, Sai comes up to a bleeding, and injured Sakura and while helping her he has a lion carry Raiko back to where they holding Hirou and tie him up as well.

And with Sasuke he is having a quiet the difficult time getting close enough to Acha in order to do more damage, because he always dodges the fireball jutsu. 'Alright the sharingan is a tremendous help, but I need to get in close and he is expecting camouflage again so I have to set him up for an attack.' But what he didn't know was Acha's plan to get rid of all the trees, 'I'm running low on arrows I've only got about half a pouch left until I'm empty then I'm done for. So it looks like I'll have to use the jutsu you taught me father.' HE then steps out into the open and begins a short set of seals, **"Futon Tornado Tongue jutsu,"** he then opens his mouth to unleash a massive amount of wind that knocks over all the branches on the trees in front of him and he keeps adding more, and more chakra to his attack only making it stronger. Sasuke at this point is holding on for dear life using not only chakra to plant his feet, but also two kunai to use as anchors, "HOLY SHIT" was all the Uchiha could scream as his face and body were blasted by air. But as quickly as Acha started the jutsu he stopped when he heard the scream and drew his bow again and launched a chakra filled arrow straight at the other boy's head, Sasuke ducks this attack and decides to use clones to confuse the archer. However this doesn't work, "Clones huh well lets see if they last against this," and again he prepares his jutsu again, but Sasuke has other plans in mind, "Katon Dragon Flame jutsu," says the avenger and a huge cyclone of flames emerges from around Sasuke spreads to the wind jutsu merging with it making Sasuke's more powerful. And Acha is unable to dodge the massive amount of fire that sprung up from the ground and is launched from the tree straight into the ground. He gets up wheezing in pain, 'I think it's about two maybe three broken bones and possibly internal bleeding, but nothing too serious,' he then tries to stand only to hear his leg crunch underneath him, 'Better make that four broken bones.' He then passes out.

When all three of them come to they are bound together and their weapons have been taken, "So what do you three know about Naruto Uzumaki?" The three look at each other before smiling and telling him what they know. "Naruto is the reason we passed the exams to become ninja. He showed us all kinds of tips that he hadn't shown anyone else because he said we were the dead lasts like him." Said Raiko who was remembering the blonde's happy go get um smile that he always had. Then it Acha who spoke up, "He helped me master my father's jutsu after he passed away. And he was right there with us after we became a team. You could almost say he was kind of like our sensei even though we're about the same age." And finally it was Hirou's turn to speak, "Oh and if you want to learn about how he fights. All I can say is we have never beaten him in three vs. one fights he's that good. So if you think that you can take him be my guest, because I'll be there to see him pound you into oblivion fuck face." It was then that they all went quiet. So team seven took their earth scroll and left them there to fend for them selves.

Meanwhile with team ten and eight the members of both teams were cleaning up a battle that they had just fought against two squads from the sand. "Hey did anyone find the scrolls yet I'm getting tired of this troublesome search," said a very tired Shikamaru. Hinata kept looking around with her Byakugan looking for the two scrolls unfortunately it was pretty hard to find them after that fight however short it was.

Flashback

Teams eight and ten somehow found each other in the forest, "Well this is troublesome we have different scrolls." Shikamaru states the obvious, "It appears that way, but all I want to say sorry in advance for this fight." Said Shino and as the two squads got into their fighting stances and team formations they heard the sound of a fight in the distance and being of the same village they investigate the noise. And when they arrive they find two squads of sand shinobi fighting each other, "So do we still want to fight amongst ourselves of can we just get our scrolls," says an annoyed Ino. "Alright guys this is the plan we use Shino's bug and my shadows to slow them down long enough for Kiba, Hinata, and Choji to take them out." Everyone nods and the three strikers get into position.

Down on the battlefield the sand squads start to feel and hear a buzzing noise in the distance until insects swarm them. They try to move, but and when they look down at their feet all they see is shadows attached to their sandals. Then Hinata comes out and delivers two juken strikes to each of their necks knocking them unconscious instantly, while Kiba performed the **"Gatsuga"** to drill right into the two sand ninja sending them flying into the trees out cold before they hit the ground, and finally Choji used his family's jutsu to expand his arms to grab slam the last two into each other. And when it was all said and done they had lost the scrolls. "Well shit," was the common reaction to the problem they were facing.

Flashback end

"Hey guys I found them one of each so we can both move on." shouted an excited Ino. The rest of them simply walked over there to pick up their scroll when they saw something running towards them, and on closer inspection it was Naruto running with Sai, Sai held a passed out Sakura while Naruto held Sasuke. The rest just looked at him wondering why he was covered in blood, but they looked past it for a second so he could speak. "Guys we need to go there is some serious shit going on where we just came from." Everyone looks worried at this and they run with the blonde, "Wait Naruto what happened back there?" Asked a scared looking Choji. "Well it all started when-

Flashback

Naruto, Hidan, and Deidara were running when a squad from the leaf stopped them. "Hey halfwits if you knows what's good for you, you will hand over your scroll." Deidara smiles a wicked smile, "Ok here. Oh and since you are taking the heaven scroll can we assume that you have the earth?" The leader looks at them with a cocky grin before pulling out a kunai, "Yeah we have the earth, but now we have to make sure you don't follow us." Hidan and Naruto join Deidara in smiling, "Ha so long fuckers," Hidan says which was immediately followed up by, "Katsu," and then the scroll in their hand detonated killing all three of them and covering the other three in blood. Naruto and Hidan look at Deidara, "That was a lot more than enough to get the job done. Now when we get back to base we need to have a serious talk about moderation Deidara sensei." Naruto scolds his blonde teacher. "Shut up." But as they moving along they hear the sound of screaming in the distance so they investigate and to the two Akatsuki members absolute delight it was the bastard Orochimaru. They look to their younger teammate, "Naruto go save the kids we've got money to make." Says Hidan with his insanity smile plastered on his face. "Kakuzu is rubbing off on you isn't he?" Naruto says as a final parting joke, "DON'T EVEN SPEAK OF THAT AS A JOKE ASSHOLE!" Hidan yells back.

Orochimaru had his next vessel in his sights and started to extend his neck to deliver the curse mark when out of nowhere, **"Katon Searing Migraine"** and from his left side a massive blinding wall of fire came straight towards him so he had to stop his extension to Sasuke and look for this new foe. However he saw something that had him stop in his tracks to wear he didn't even care about the jutsu or the vessel he was now in fear of his own life, "A-Akatsuki h-h-here why?" Hidan smiles at the fear and shock in the ex-member's voice, "Why to you think you old fucking dust bag. For your head and oh I can't wait to tell Kakuzu how much we made on this trip." Orochimaru then grows serious and devotes his full attention to his ex-comrades, "Well then who is to begin the game you or me?" Hidan smiles, "Him," while pointing up to reveal Deidara dropping a dozen spiders on the sannin, he jumps out of the way only seconds before the bombs explode taking out the tree with it. "God fucking damn it Hidan we had him then you have to open your mouth!" Deidara yells at the immortal. "Does it mater we are still going to kill him."

Naruto then finds a passed out Sasuke, and then Sai holding Sakura, "Hey you we need to go to the tower now! Grab her and let's move!" Sai doesn't even argue he just grabs Sakura and follows Naruto. They then find the other leaf ninja rookies.

Flashback end

"So three S-class missing nin are in this forest, wonderful." Kiba says with the most sarcastic voice he could muster. Naruto then looks at everyone, "You guys go to the tower I've got to find my teammates." A concerned Hinata reaches out and grabs his arm as he's about to leave, "Wait! What will happen if you run into those criminals out there?" Naruto simply looks around to make sure no one is looking then looks back to her and kisses her on the lips to make her let go and replies, "Then I just run past them and keep looking for those two idiots," he then jumps away to "look for his teammates." While Hinata is stunned and beat red, she then touches her lips with one of her hands and passes out from pure joy. Kiba sees this, "Shit now we have to carry Hinata to."

Back with the fight

Hidan was now swinging his scythe all around engaging the older ninja in battle of the blades reaper scythe vs. snake sword. "You still move pretty good for being old as fuck." Deidara hears this while preparing another barrage of bombs, "I'd take that as the closest thing to a compliment you'll get from him teme." He then releases about two owls and four snakes to hunt down the sannin, 'Oh irony what a bitch.' While Orochimaru was trying to dodge the explosives he was still keeping a close eye on the one with the scythe, 'These two work well together perhaps they switched the teams around or lose someone in the organization?' He was now avoiding a downward slash from Hidan that he catches the majority of a shock wave from a snake bomb and is sent flying into a tree, only to see two thin spears coming straight for him. HE duck the spears and is then wrapped up by a snake, '"Huh ironic," before manipulating his body to slither away before it kills him. "Katsu," again he is rocked by a massive shock wave. Hidan was again on the offensive, **"Shinegami Offensive Style Soul Harvest,"** he then throws the scythe at Orochimaru and wraps himself in the rope and goes sailing with it. "Whoa fuck yeah!" he screams as he draws his twin spears slashing at the snake master before throwing them at him, and one drawing blood from the side of his cheek, 'Perfect,' he then wraps himself around a tree and bounds off it like a cat after a toy.

Deidara sees Hidan draw blood so he swoops in from his bird that he had been riding and release about two-dozen spiders. Orochimaru doesn't have time to dodge so he bites his finger and scrapes some blood on the ground, **" Kuchiyose no jutsu sanju Rashomon,"** and out of the forest floor three monster like walls rose up to protect their master. However this only makes Diedara's job easier, "Hey teme you forgot about the other two snakes, and by the way my art works better in close quarters!" It was then that the sannin looks down to see two clay snakes dangerously close to him. Only to jump away as they explode, " I still have one Rashomon, so I've got to use it wisely."

Meanwhile

Anko felt her curse mark acting up again about halfway into the first day of the exams and it only got worse. She then goes into the forest to investigate when she feels presence of her old master. 'I'll find him and skin him alive.' She then sprints through the forest at ninja speeds and what she stumbles upon is both painful both to watch and to her mark. It was her master attacking a genin squad and she couldn't do anything about because she was in so much pain. However she sees a bright light, so she shields her eyes from the light and when she opens them she no longer sees the genin squad what she sees is more unusual, her former master scared for his life, she follows his eyes and hers go almost as wide when she recognizes the cloak pattern the two men are wearing, "Akatsuki h-how in the v-village impossible." Still in pain al she can do is watch the brutal battle between the three men.

Orochimaru saw the one with the scythe going for his spears so he gets in his way to stop him and they begin to fight once again, but this time he seems impatient about something like his life is less important then those spears. And using this to his advantage the sannin stabs him though the chest piercing his heart. He smiles at his victory over the man, until is accomplishment turns to pure shock and terror, "Hey old fuck that hurts would do me a favor and remove that from my heart and shove it up your own ass." To say he was shocked was an understatement, and to make matters worse he lets out the most blood-curtailing laugh as he can see his blood shot eyes the only thing that is going through his mind is his goal, 'Immortal he's immortal how I must know HOW!' He then kicks the man off his swords near his spears and is about to charge when a clay centipede blocks his path and from above two clay spiders, "Did you forget about me dumb ass. Katsu!" He jumps away again and sends his snakes to fight the blonde bomber almost forgetting Hidan. However Hidan sure did not forget about him as he licks the blood off his spear, he then stabs and cuts part of his hand, and lets the blood drip on to the branch he was on.

He then dabs his foot in his own blood and starts to draw a circle with a triangle in the middle, and his body begins to transform his skin turns pitch black with a skeleton design coving his body. "Now then Orochimaru let's savor the utmost suffering together." he says as the ritual is complete. Deidara sees Hidan has completed the ritual so the final assault can begin, "Hidan let's finish this do your thing!" He shouts to his teammate. Hidan only smiles a psychotic smile, "Fall snake!" He then stabs his right leg above the knee, and Orochimaru falls off the tree screaming in pain, all the while Anko cheering for the Akatsuki. Deidara swoops in from his bird that he was riding and pukes up the most clay he could fit in his three mouths, "Now it's time for the grand final! Hidan other leg!" The immortal complies with the wishes of his partner and stabs his left leg in the almost exact same spot and with that Orochimaru could no longer walk. "C3" Deidara then throws his best art yet at the bottom of the forest floor.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

And then all was silent until they heard wheezing at the bottom of the crater. "Are you fucking kidding me he's still alive." An annoyed Hidan says, Deidara looks and smiles when he sees parts of the legendary sanju Rashomon scattered everywhere, "So he blocked the blast with his shields oh well. Hidan he's all yours!" The maniac then jumps all the way to the ground and walks up to the soon to be corpse of the sannin Orochimaru. "End of line mother fucker. See you in hell!" He then brings his scythe down on the man only for it to dissolve into snakeskin. (Now imagine the face he made when he though he killed Kakashi) He then looks under the body to see a hole that lead to god knows where. Deidara could tell that the loudest thing on earth was about to happen so he covers his ears and waits, "FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!"

Anko is now stunned at the volume the man with silver hair just produced and she can feel the presence of her master disappearing so she does the only logical thing she runs to the Hokage to inform him of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru.

Naruto sees the jonin run off and after covering his ears he joins his team. "Guys we have to get out of here Hidan come here we came sow you up real quick so hold still." He then sows up the wounds on his front and back that the sword had caused. "Alright we need to go like now." So the three ninja jump at ninja speed to the tower where they are to drop off the scrolls. But before they do that Deidara and Hidan get back into their disguises.

They enter the tower and can sense that only about seven other teams have made it this far. "Well Naruto open the scrolls and let's see what's inside." Said a charismatic Ichigo. (Deidara for those who forgot) So they place the scrolls on the ground unroll them and poof out pops their "sensei." "Congratulations guys you passed the second phase now come on let's go get you something to eat. They walk to the cafeteria had see only seven other teams.

Team Seven

Team Eight

Team Ten

Team Gai

Team Sand Siblings

Team Sound

And Kabuto's Team

They sit down to eat while Gai and Kakashi stare at each other watching the woman known as Yuki Onna. She was suspicious to them and they were bond to find out what she is hiding.

Flashback

The first phase of the exam when Hidan had his little outburst all jonin instructors were to watch from the see through chalkboard, "Is that your student that slammed the chunin's head on the desk?" Asked a shocked Kurenai, Konan awkwardly smiles and sweat drops at the question, "Unfortunately yes it is he has a bit of a temper that one. He always does irrational stuff like that." Kakashi couldn't help, but think about Sakura's little anger spouts. He looks over to this Yuki Onna and notices something off, ' The file says she is married, but I don't see a wedding ring.' So he keeps close tabs on her and she hasn't done anything harmful to the village yet so all he can do is watch her.

After two more boring days pass with no other teams showing up and all the other teams recovering from previous battles. And at last it was the day the second test ended and everyone was awake to see the Hokage so they walk in and see the Hokage and another jonin standing there in front of a huge screen behind them. The old ninja clears his throat, "Well there seems to be a problem here. You see we have too many genin participants left So we must lower it down to sixteen. So there is to be preliminaries to narrow down the contestants. But as a reward for arriving first the sand squad is granted immunity. Now you three are able to choose whether you want to stay and watch or leave for your room." The first two and the sensei leave, but Gaara stays behind and they look to their brother, "Gaara meet us at the hotel when this is over ok. And stay out of trouble ok." Temari informs her brother. "I understand Temari I'll meet you back there with the others." The Hokage then goes and sits in a chair prepared for him to watch. "Now then let's see who's up first, but before that would anyone like to drop out?" Kabuto raises his hand, "Very well you may leave now." And with that he walk out of the building to find his master for the attack plans. "Now then who's up first?" As the genin look to the screen some hope they get called first while other hope they get called last. The names of the first two fighters appear on the screen.

Ichigo vs. Kin

**Alright guys that's a wrap for this chapter please review I enjoy reading them and give me some suggestions on up coming matches you would like to see and I'll see where it goes from there. **


	10. Those Advancing will be

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Chapter 10- Those Advancing Will Be…..

Ichigo vs. Kin

That was what the monitor said. A jonin comes up with a very bad cough, "Excuse me Hokage, but (cough) there has been two last minuet teams as of today. They only (cough) made it by the skin of their teeth and made it with an hour to recover." The old Hokage ponders this for a while before nodding to the jonin to let them in. And when the teams enters they quickly join the others. One team made their way over to the left side of the arena to join teams ten, seven, sound, and Gaara. And this team consisted with three members of Neji's class, but team Gai paid them no mind in fact they were surprised that they made it this far. The other team made their way to the right with their sensei and joined teams Gai, eight, Naruto, and the two remaining teammates of Kabuto. Team seven however recognized this team as well as Naruto and they knew this team well; this squad was made up of the three-rain genin that Naruto tutored from time to time. Acha immediately recognized Naruto and his eyes lit up like stars. His idol Pein-sama's student Naruto Uzumaki was right in front of him. "Ahh it's you, it's you, it's you! I can't believe we can get to see Naruto-senpai fight this is the best day of my life." Said the way too excited genin, who was then smacked up side the head by his teammate, "Calm down will you Acha the only difference here is that he doesn't have to fight all of us at the same time so shut up and stop attracting attention." Stated a very irritated Hirou, while Raiko can only smile at his team's antics.

Naruto only smiles and waves to them, he then turns his attention to the arena where Deidara and this Kin girl were about to fight, he had seen her in the sound squad and wasn't able to see that squad in the forest of death so he knew his sensei was walking into unknown territory, but quickly shook those thoughts. After all he was an S class missing nin for a reason. So he could only smile this was going to either be extremely short, or he would toy with her for a bit.

As the two fighters looked at each other they could see the level of confidence in the others eyes, and neither of them were willing to back down from this fight. The Hokage looks over to the proctor, "Hayate you may begin when ready." Then the man known as Hayate walks to the center of the arena, "Alright are you ready," he looks to Ichigo, "Ichigo," he nods. "Kin," she nods to, "You may begin." And with that both fighters grab kunai from their pouches and begin to through them as precise as possible only for it to hit the others kunai. After a few short barrages of more kunai Deidara grows an amused smirk on his face and reaches into his pouch for something, "Hey bitch now you see me," he then throws down three smoke bombs, "Now you don't." Kin looks around in the smoke for a second before checking around the area, but she doesn't find him. That is until she feels two feet planted firmly on her back. She doubles over rolling onto her feet with a look of anger in her eyes. Deidara only smirks, this only angers her more she then reaches into her pouch once again and this time pulls out senbon needles and looks towards her blonde opponent, "Lets wipe that smirk off your face shall we." "Yes lets, that is if you can hit me."

She then throws what looks like five senbon towards him, but something is off he hears a bell when he thinks there should be five. So a tending to his sense he dodges left, only to be hit by the other four senbon, so he quickly pulls them out in case of poison, 'Ah clever little she devil using the shadow senbon trick. To make me think that there is less than meets the eye. Oh but you'll have to better than that.' He then charges at her ready for a brawl, she throws four more, but he only hears two bells. But he listens to his senses and manages to dodge them all and deliver an uppercut right to her sternum, which is then followed by a leg sweep kick causing her to fall off balance, and finally while still in the crouched position he delivers a side kick to her chest knocking back a few feet before she lands on the ground with a thud. She gets up with a mixture of rage and readiness in her eyes, and he will admit if he was a genin she'd be intimidating, but he's not a genin so he again smiles at her. "Let's see you dodge this blondy," she then throws as to what he can count about ten or so senbon needles at him and around him, he dodges them all, but something is off about them he starts to hear a ringing noise in his ear and starts to see multiple Kin's all around the original. 'Huh so either I'm in a genjutsu, or she made about fifteen clones for no reason. I'd go with the first option after all I always was a sucker for genjutsu.' But he then realizes that he's in trouble the sound starts to get louder and louder around his ears and it's staring to drive him crazy so he tries to calm down and focus to break the illusion.

But just before he gets out completely Kin rushes sin and stabs him right dead center in the chest. He coughs up blood on to Kin's sleeves. She only smiles, "Huh I did wipe that smile off." But then she notices something the blood turned white and when she tried to pull her kunai out, but her hand became stuck in the white clay like substance, which turned out to be a clone of some kind. She then hears laughter and turns to the real Ichigo (Deidara I know I switch at random, but it might be from different perspectives as to who is viewing who) who still has that shit eating grin on his face. "What was that? Wiping the smile off my face. Well here it is now's your chance, but before you do that weight your options. One you can try to kill me with a senbon or kunai, but it you look inside the clone's mouth you can see the distinct shape and seal for an explosion. Or two you can give up." He then just stares at the woman who had a look of fear and shock. "Oh and in case it wasn't obvious I made the clone while in the smoke. So on to your decision." She didn't take long to make up her mind. She only hangs her head down and sighs at what looked like the only smart decision, "I forfeit." Hayate looks for a second, "Then the winner (cough) by forfeit is Ichigo."

Deidara walks up to the stand where he greeted by Naruto and Hidan. "Nice work out there I guess that means you're in the finals congrats." Said a disguised Hidan, "Thanks Toshiro I hope you guys make it to other wise it'd be pretty boring at the finals." As Deidara finished his smug comment he couldn't help, but feel looks of anger, self doubt, and he could also feel a look of sadness. He then looks down at Naruto who is glaring daggers at him, and motioning to the Hyuga girl Hinata that was not even ten feet from them. However Deidara turns this around with a smug comment towards Naruto, "What I didn't mean to offend your girlfriend Naruto. Why don't you go tell her I'm sorry maybe give her a kiss for me." And just like he planned Naruto's face went from angry to blushing a bright red with embarrassment. "Sh-Shut up Ichigo." He then walks over their sensei that was giggling at their antics. "Alright you three calm down and lets see who's up next." Konan told her young pupils. They then look up at the giant screen behind the statue; the screen flashes names until it lands on two.

Misumi vs. Neji

Both genin from their side of the stadium exit the through the walkway, one with solid black attire and clear glasses to complete the look. While Neji wore his standard training uniform. Both fighters were now staring each other down Neji's eyes were cold as ice and it was starting to affect Hinata, she knows all too well the coldness of those eyes, and the pain and merciless fighting that comes from them. While Misumi didn't exactly look like the kind of person you ask over to your home, Neji's glare stood above most.

Hayate walks over, "Neji ready?" He nods, and then he looks to the other side, "Misumi (cough) ready?" He also nods, "Begin," then both fighters rush into the middle to begin the match. Neji is the first to launch a quick series of strikes at his opponent who manages to dodge all but one which hits him in the ribs. He separates from the Hyuga long enough to see that he will have to plan this fight a little seeing as he uses chakra to dislocate his limbs then reconnect them later. So he comes in and throws down a smoke bomb like the last fight. However Neji is unaffected by this simply because of his Byakugan and with one quick look around he can see which way his enemy is coming from and prepares his attack, "He's within my range, **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho**," and before Misumi realizes what was going on he is caught in the attack.

"Two palms," he is then hit twice in the ribs, "Four palms," again he is hit but this time in the shoulders disabling them, "Eight palms," and now the Hyuga is picking ever increasing speed with his strikes as he hits him yet again, but in the legs. By this time he can't stand on his own he is only not on the ground because Neji's attacks keep him in the air, "Sixteen palms," hit after hit finds their mark inflicting internal damage on the opponent, "Thirty two palms," his speed then doubles taking the poor guy for a pain filled ride of all his chakra points being sealed. And then he finishes him off, "Sixty four palms," he then strikes Misumi has no chakra left in his body and is nothing mere, but a heap on the ground with nothing left in him.

Hayate comes forth and it's an easy call for him to make, "Winner by (cough) knockout is Neji." Neji returns to his side of the watching area while Misumi is carried off to the infirmary. And as Neji passes Hinata he couldn't help, but look at her in disgust and says coldly to his cousin, "If you actually trained as hard as you say you did then that wouldn't be as impressive now would it?" He ten turns to see the look of shattered confidence, which Neji has come to expect and in some forms enjoy from his shy little cousin. Mean while Naruto can only glare holes into Neji's head for insulting Hinata-chan, 'Asshole. He knows that Hinata is shy and nervous, he probably just crushed any and all confidence she had.' He then walks up to Hinata, "Hey Hinata-chan don't listen to him I know you could probably beat most of the people in here." he then turns her towards him, and wipes a tear from her cheek, and raises her head, "Hinata-chan listen to me you are one of the strongest people I know so cheer up. And besides you are also the cutest." He then kisses her on the cheek. And like he expected she turns bright red at his actions and almost faints. HE laughs a bit and they look for the next fight. And once again the board flashes names until…

Ino vs. Naturi

"Wait, who the hell is Naturi?" Asks Kiba, Lee looks over to him, "She is another genin from our class, and so she's a year above you guys." Satisfied with the answer he got Kiba looks back to the arena where Ino was walking down to meet this unknown opponent. As Ino walked down she did as Shikamaru always did she studied her for weakness or anything that could sell out a win in her book. And when she finally got to the ground she walks to the middle of the floor and stares her opponent in the eye. Hayate walks to the third set of fighters, "Ino ready?" she nods and tightens her fists, "Naturi ready?" and she slips into her fighting stance. "(Cough) Then begin." But both of them don't move a muscle, instead they just stand there in their stances waiting for something, and people could see that this was going to be a waiting game. But Naruto was not in a patient mood, "HEY! Is this a fight or starring competition?" And after he sits down everyone in the entire room can only stare or glare at the blonde, but Naturi happened to be one of the those who glared and that was all Ino needed.

She rushes in a delivers three good shots to her opponent to get her going and then brings out ninja wire. She then tries to circle around her and ensnare Naturi with the wire, but Naturi smiles at this, "Oh I don't think your little wire trick will be of any use against me, **"Raiton Electric Transfer,"** and from her an electrical current passes through the wire shocking Ino to the bone. She tumbles over in pain and then begins to stand up to look her opponent in the eye, "You know this match isn't over yet." Naturi smiles at Ino's misplaced confidence, "Yes sadly it isn't I thought that a simple jutsu like that would have been more than enough to put you down." Ino then begins to charge at her with kunai in hand, but Naturi proves to be faster then she expects and manages to get behind the blonde, and grab her by the hair. "What are you going to do now little bug? Are you willing to surrender to save yourself?" Ino then takes the kunai in her hand and to everyone's surprise she slices off the long pony tail that Naturi had a hold of, and seeing the other girl in shock she quickly turns to sweep kick her legs from under her knocking her onto the ground. She then quickly gets up and drops Ino's lost hair onto the floor, but before she can move she feels a weird tingling sensation around her feet. And when she looks up she sees Ino with a smirk plastered on her face.

"What's the matter can't move? Allow me to explain you have been trapped ever since you grabbed my hair. All I had to do was pump chakra into it and boom you were trapped by my chakra hair trap technique, and now to finish you off **Ninpo Shintenshin no jutsu. ** (Mind transfer jutsu) Ino then collapses onto the floor and just as Hayate is about to call the match Naturi speaks up, "That won't be necessary that part about my body collapsing is part of the jutsu. Now I Naturi surrender to the more powerful and more beautiful Ino." Hayate then understands that it was one of her clan's jutsu that affects the mind so he calls it like he sees it. "The winner by (cough) forfeit is (cough) Ino." Ino then returns to her own body and walks up to meet her team, "Good work Ino and congrats on making it to the finals." Asuma says to his little blonde student.

And on the other side of the room Deidara, and Naruto were getting weird looks from Hidan, "Toshiro what are you staring at?" Asks Naruto, his silver headed teammate smiles, "Oh just thinking about all the blonde in this room and when you think about it you three together could probably blind someone if you all stood next to each other." Deidara and Naruto imagine little versions of them and Ino in a field blinding people with their hair. But quickly dismissed that though seeing as it was Hidan who said something that stupid, "Toshiro shut the hell up." And then the names flash again until…

Shikamaru vs. Yoroi

"You got to fucking kidding me. (Sigh) Oh well let's get this troublesome thing over with." Says an annoyed and frustrated Shikamaru, "Oh lighten up Shikamaru you can beat this guy then when I win my match you me and Ino will be in the finals." Says Choji his best friend. The lazy Nara smiles at his friend, "Alright I'll try to make this quick." He then walks down to meet his opponent who like his teammate coved most of his face, and when he gets to the center of the ground floor Hayate walks up to yet again start the match. He looks left to Yoroi, "(Cough) Ready," he gets a nod. Then to his right to probably the laziest shinobi in the leaf, "Ready," "Meh Let's just start this troublesome fight." Hayate sweat drops at this, "Then begin."

Yoroi comes in racing towards Shikamaru with his hands ready for what appears to be a palm thrust, but when he swipes at Shikamaru and misses it becomes very apparent to everyone when he stumbles a bit. He is a chakra sponge absorbing other people's chakra in order to both weaken them and replenish his own pool. 'Ah this is bad I can't even let him get close to me or else I'm going to keep loosing chakra then I'm finished. I just need some distance to use my jutsus.' They then continue for about five minuets of Yoroi trying to land a blow on the lazy ninja, but only glances which don't take that much chakra out of the target. But then to everyone's surprise Shikamaru comes back to counter attack landing a punch onto Yoroi breaking his glasses, but he doesn't stop he keeps up the attack to do as much damage as possible and just when he is about to capitalize on the damage caused by the glass around his face Yoroi catches his fist. "What are you going to do now little worm? I've got and now say goodbye to all your chakra." Shikamaru only looks up and smirks, **"Kageemane no jutsu** (Shadow Possession jutsu) complete." He then lets go of Shikamaru's fist and starts to walk backwards only now seeing the shadow connecting the two on the ground. "Confused I'll explain when you caught my fist all I had to do was use the close quarters to establish connection. And that was I needed to win this match." Yoroi then starts to laugh, "What do you mean win the match all you can do now is make me move as you move." The other ninja smirks yet again, "Just shut up and watch." He then walks towards the wall, but Yoroi makes it there first. "Now we end this." And with that Shikamaru slams his head into nothing while Yoroi slams his into a wall knocking him out and gives himself a possible concussion. Hayate doesn't even need to look over to know whom the winner is just by the sound of Yoroi's head hitting the wall was enough, "Winner by (cough) knockout is Shikamaru (cough)." Shikamaru then joins his team and sensei up on his side of the room while Yoroi is taken away to the infirmary. Asuma look sat his student with pride, "Great work Shikamaru that was an interesting strategy." The younger ninja just nods to signal he accepted the compliment, and with that the names flash once again and land on….

Sasuke vs. Shino

And after they see their names called on to the screen the two silent fighters enter the ring. Sasuke with a smug look of confidence upon his lips and he looks over to Shino in complete denial that he could possibly loose to the stoic ninja. While Shino on the other just stood there with his same plain look. Hayate then walks in between the two genin and raises his hand, "Sasuke ready?" The avenger nods, "Shino ready?" The bug user nods like all the others, "Then. Begin!" And then to everyone's surprise Shino actually charges at the Uchiha, rather than going on the defensive. And Sasuke was actually shocked at this action, but quickly recovers in time to dodge Shino's incoming attacks. They then move around for some time countering each other in a battle of taijutsu, but Sasuke then kicks it up and begins an offensive. To push him back, and with his sharigan activated he easily moves past Shino's counter attacks and lands a few good blows onto his chest making him cough up a small amount of blood.

Shino is sent through the air and before any one can see he performs a small series of hand signs before extending his sleeve and out comes a swarm of bugs headed straight at the little avenger. But Sasuke is not panicked; in fact he still looks as arrogant as ever and then performs his clan's signature jutsu **"Katon Fireball jutsu,"** and after shouting the attack out of his mouth erupts a huge ball of fire. It hits with the bugs incinerating them all in the process. Shino being a bug user is always angered by the death of his bugs in battle after all he talks and feeds them as pets. So naturally he burns with anger on the inside that he lost so many in a careless attack and begins to think of a way to better use all of bugs in this fight. But he doesn't get long because the Uchiha was on the attack coming straight at him with blinding speed, but the Aburame was already making insect clones to battle him in a three vs. one fight. However this did little to slow Sasuke down as he jump and then lands directly onto the first clones face scattering the bugs, he then throws two kunai directly into the second's chest, and once he was done with those two he moved onto the original, by grabbing hold of one of his kicks and flipping him over, and then proceeded to plant his left foot onto the center of his back.

But to the Uchiha's and most of the other people there he gets up and actually smiles, "You loose Sasuke." Sasuke laughs at what he sees as false confidence, "What are you talking about four eyes? How could I loose now?" But then Sasuke hears what sounds like a creeping noise along the floor behind him, and when he looks back to his horror it was all the insects that dispelled from the clones. "Now do you understand the situation you're in? If use your fireball jutsu against me my swarm will devour every single drop of chakra in your body, or if use it on my insects I will be sure to end this fight." Said the cool, calm, but deadly voice of Shino. But Sasuke has a trump card for this kind of threat, he then makes different hand sings and ends on the horse sign, "Huh try this on bug boy, **"Katon Dragon Flame jutsu,"** and from Sasuke's body came a huge circle of fire that quickly spread to both Shino and the bugs behind him. He kills the bugs that were moving towards him and giving Shino second to third degree burns all over his body, seeing as how the shades wearing boy was fully prepared to either dodge left or right, or move in to finish the match. The medics rush in to sedate and neutralize Shino who was in an enormous amount of pain. With him sedated they carry him off to the infirmary. "The winner (cough) is Sasuke." Hayate says while looking onto the injured Aburame, while Kiba, Hinata, and Kurenai all glare at the boy before the older ninja goes down to check on her injured student, "You two stay here I'm going to check on Shino." They nod in understanding and then she vanishes. And they then continue to glare at the smug avenger, but they noticed they were no the only ones Naruto was as well. So his teammate Ichigo leans in to whisper advice, "Hey Naruto calm down. I can promise you this if he gets to fight any of us he's a dead man, understand that kind of treatment for one's comrade will not go unpunished." Naruto can only smile at his fake teammate's words, "Thanks Ichigo that means a lot to know you two are in the same boat as me." Then it was Hidan's turn to but in, "Hey let me say this that little shit better pray that it's not me that fights him, or I promise I'm literally going to break my foot off in his ass." The other two-sweat drop at their other teammate's words in fact they thought if anyone could do that it would be him. They face palm at the thought of a footless Hidan and a screaming Sasuke, but the organization would much more boring without him. But they then when they hear the sounds of the of the next contestants beginning called so they look up to the board.

Hirou vs. Sai

At this Hirou was almost bouncing with excitement knowing that now she gets her rematch with the pale boy she fought in the forest, and this time she will win for sure. So then both fighters walk to the floor ready to have their rematch. And Hayate could tell that these two have a past just looking at the purple-headed girl's glare at the pale looking boy. "I can (cough) see that you are both ready. (cough) Begin!" And that was all Hirou needed to go she quickly unsheathes her sword and begins to attack Sai with all the speed she could muster. They then begin to exchange blows him with his tanto and her with her ninjato furiously striking to either cut, cleave, or kill. Now Sai was starting to get a little worried about the out come of the fight, when they fought in the forest she was not this fast, was she holding back or is there something else that he can't see?

So he takes out his scroll and begins to unwrap, but is cut off by a kunai, "You think I'm going to let you summon your little pets to fight. I learned last time how you fight and I'm not going to loose to you a second time." Hirou says with absolute confidence, Sai only stares at her before smiles that wired fake smile, "I don't think I'm going to loose to an opponent I've already beaten. But you are more than welcome to try again. Even though it will have the same results." At this Hirou burns with anger, "Well then do you remember this! **"Doton Dirt Spikes,"** and after shouting the name of her attack she slams her hand on the ground and a rumble heads straight towards the boy splitting the ground and when it gets close enough out of the ground erupts a large group of spikes, with the intention of impaling the boy. However Sai dodges the attack and draws on his scroll once again, but is again interrupted, "Oh no you don't lets see how you deal with more than one me! **"Doton Earth Clone jutsu."** And from her pervious attack the spikes come to life then copy her image perfectly and begin to surround the boy.

Deidara looks over to Naruto; "You taught her to use them in groups for clone combat didn't you Naruto?" The other blonde smiles, "She has a talent for clones, and besides earth clones are much easier then shadow clones. With her clones there is already material to make the clones while mine are created form nothing." Deidara then leans over to him to tease him. Even though he appears to be stupid he is anything but inn fact you could say that he was a young genius. "So you have been paying attention to Konan's lessons that's a shocker." The younger one grew a tick mark on his forehead after hearing that comment from his teammate, "Shut up."

Meanwhile back to the fight. Sai was now trying his best to dodge the swords strike from the twenty-one Hirous on the floor and to say he was having trouble was an understatement. He ducks under one and tries to strike, but has no time because there're two more strike coming from the sides so he retreats into the air. And when he lands on the other side he has an idea, 'This worked for one. Why can't it work for me,' he then reaches in and grabs two smoke bombs and throws them at his feet. Hirou and her clones charge at the smoke and are met with Sai alone in the mist. They again fight in a blur of blade vs. blade clashes, but then Hirou realizes something he is probably a clone and turns around just in time to block a tanto attack from the real Sai. But when she looks around she sees all her clones fighting Sai's ink clones. "So you used the smoke and my hesitation to draw your clones on that scroll well then lets get rid of everyone else shall we." She then forms two hand seals the boar and sheep sign, **"Doton Scatter Shot jutsu."** And before anyone knew what was going on her clones explode into sharp stone projectiles killing all of Sai's ink clones leaving only the originals. "An interesting jutsu, but not enough." Sai then forms his own seals and shouts a jutsu that surprises everyone including his teammates, **"Suiton Ink Bullet Barrage."** And from Sai's mouth shot out four pure black balls of ink that slammed into Hirou who was completely caught off guard by the offensive style jutsu. She tumbles over and tries to stand, but after making about twenty clones and then having them all explode it takes a lot out of her, and the fact she got hit with four direct hits wasn't helping either, she only looks up to see Sai standing over sheathing his tanto, "You fought much better the second time than the first. That's the first time I've ever had to use water style to win a match instead of my ink tools." He then looks over to Hayate who nods. "The winner by (cough) TKO is (cough cough) Sai." The pale boy then leans over offering a hand to the fallen rain kunoichi; she smiles then accepts the hand offered to her. She then leans in closer and tells the boy, "I could say the same thing to you." They then part ways and return to their side of the room to meet with their teams, and when Sai got to the top he could see that Sasuke had his sharigan-activated meaning he was watching the match and possibly copying jutsus for him to use in the finals. Hirou walks up to her team and is embraced by Raiko and Acha. "Don't worry Hirou you fought great down there he got lucky that's it." Said a comforting Acha while Raiko nods his head in agreement. She smiles and sheds a single tear for these two who have been her friends since they could remember, "Thanks guys I needed that." They then see Naruto walk up to the group with a smile on his face, "Hirou that was great. You fought with all you had and the rain is proud of you. Oh and by the way when we get back to the rain I think there is a scroll in the library I can give you for some better defensive earth style if that helps." She smiles at their tutor, "Thanks Naruto-kun." They then hear the board flash once again and this time it is…

Dosu vs. Issun

The sound ninja leaps down to the ground, while the leaf in also walks down both with a looks of confidence on their face. Hayate looks at the two of them, "Dosu (cough) ready?" The mummy like man nods, "Issun ready?" the other older looking teenager nods, "Then Begin!" And almost immediately Issun begins on hand signs before ending on the dog sign, **"Doton Earth Gauntlets."** He then smashes his hands into the ground and grabs hold of some ground. When he pulls his hands out of the ground they are covered in rocks that form protective fist around his arms he then charges at the mummy like man swinging violently. Meanwhile Naruto couldn't help, but think about the way Sakura used to fight when they were at the academy swinging without any purpose almost begging to be destroyed. And sure enough Dosu saw this to. He then dodges another wild swing and flips over the ninja before placing his right hand onto his opponent's back, "This fight is over, **Kyomeisen** (Resonating Echo Drill)" And his wild man of an enemy erupts into violent shakes and begins to vomit before passing out. Hayate looks to the leaf nin disappointment on his face, "The winner (cough) by knockout (cough) is Dosu." And everyone watched as the medics came out and carried the injured teen away, while Dosu met with his team. Everyone stood in silence either thinking about the unconscious nin's condition or stupidity. And they looked up to see the next two names.

Lee vs. Raiko

"Yosh the flames of youth will guild me to victory over my opponent!" Said an over zealous Lee. But his sensei was no better, "You said it Lee go out there and show the world what the power of youth can do!" The green jumpsuit wearing genin jumps to meet his opponent. Mean while Raiko calmly walks down the stairs to meet him. "(cough) Lee read?" Asks Hayate he gets a thumbs up, "Raiko ready?" The lightning wielder nods and slips into his stance, "Then (cough) begin!" And almost instantly Lee is gone and behind Raiko, who only manages to dodge a kick by the skin of his teeth. But he is soon on the run thanks to Lee's speed dodging as best he can and even then is taking some serious hits from the boy. So when he finally gets some distance he begins to make hand signs, **"Raiton Searching Shock,"** and out of his mouth came a bolt of lightning that Sai and Sakura recognized as the attack that sought chakra, and then to everyone's surprise.

"Lee you have to watch out that jutsu is locked on to your chakra it won't stop until it hits you!" Sakura yelled down to the taijutsu specialist, Looks at her for a second and smiles before dodging the bolt and yelling, "Thank you Sakura-chan I wouldn't have thought that was possible thanks for the heads up!" He then zigzags across the arena to get to Raiko bringing the bolt with him and when he reaches him he blocks two attempts to hit him with a kick and kunai he then grabs his shoulders and sends him flying into the lightning bolt Raiko hits it and screams in pain, and then falls to the ground. HE lays there for a small amount of time and the medics were about to be called in when all of the sudden Lee is sent flying into the wall and is then followed by a kick to the gut making him spit up a good amount of blood when he sees that it was Raiko with a wicked smile. "Confused I'll explain my jacket has a seal on it that allows me use absorb lightning. Thus recharging both my chakra and enhancing my speed." Lee then takes off with Raiko right behind him they then clash in a fury of speed every strike is like an explosion in the air. But when they separate they can see that Raiko was pretty winded perhaps the fact that he has somewhat low chakra supplies has something to do with it.

What ever it was Lee capitalizes on this and begins to unwrap his bandages, "Raiko while you have given me a fantastic fight I must end this soon I hope you can forgive me." Raiko smiles at the polite gesture and returns the compliment, "And you have given me one of the most fun fights I've ever had in my life Lee, so let's end this." he then begins more hand signs ending on the hare sign, **"Raiton Charging Thunder,"** he then begins to glow a light blue and Sakura looks worried for one of her new friends. While Lee seems to enjoy this kind of situation. "Let's go! First gate open!" He then gets a huge energy boost and he to begins to glow like Raiko. They then charge at each other with blinding speeds and when they collide Lee is behind Raiko with his bandages wrapped around him. "Forgive me." He then launches them into the air and starts to spin **"Omote Renge!** (Front Lotus)" And with a crash down to earth Raiko lays there in a small crater out cold and Lee panting next his opponent. Hayate walks to examine the boy to make sure he was alive then signals the medics to come in. When they carry Raiko away to be treated, "The (cough) winner by knockout (cough) is Lee." Lee then jumps for joy hearing he moves onto the finals, but he wasn't he only one Tenten was ecstatic for her friend, "Way to go Lee!" Lee was shocked to see that the shout of praise came from Sakura not Tenten or Gai, but Sakura the girl he had a huge crush on. To say he was happy was an understatement. After Lee made his way up to his waiting team where he was held in a bone-crushing hug from his sensei, he easily returned the same amount of force with his hug, which Sakura could only roll her eyes and giggle a bit at Lee's actions. Then the sounds of the next fighters began to sound to see who would be selected next for the chance to continue in the exams. Which ended on…

Choji vs. Hinata

To say that Hinata was nervous was an understatement she was terrified of hurting her friends. So to fight one in order to prove Neji wrong was nerve-racking to the blue-haired heiress. Naruto sees Hinata's condition and tries to calm her down, "Shh Hinata it's ok you can do this. You don't have to hurt him if you just need to give your all. And please try not to shake while you're down there you need to show that you are not willing to back down in a fight to prove your cousin wrong. Please Hinata for me." He then kisses her on the cheek to give her some confidence and an extremely bright blush, but that seemed to work for her. "Al-Alright N-N-Naruto-kun I'll do it for you."

She then makes her way down to the arena where she stares at Choji her slightly over-weight friend. "Hey Hinata whatever that guy said to you, it looks like it's working." She smiles knowing that Naruto was her source of strength in her life, "Thank you Choji I'm sorry, but I can't let Naruto-kun down." Choji then began to think about a few things ever since he had seen Naruto in the forest. Where had disappeared to? Who took him? And what has changed about the blonde? He almost didn't hear Hayate, "Choji! (cough) Are you ready?" "Uh yes sir." Hayate moves away from the fighters, "Then begin!" And to the shock of everyone, but Naruto and his team Hinata was the first one to charge she tries to land the first blow, but Choji was able to dodge most of her attacks, but she did land a good hit onto his right leg making him limp a bit. "Wow Hinata this was not how I expected you to fight. Well guess I'd better step it up." **Nikudan Sensha** (Human Bullet Tank) Choji then inflates to ridicules propositions and retracts his arms and legs and began to roll towards Hinata picking great speed as he went faster and faster at Hinata. She was barley able to get out of his way as he crashed into the wall putting a huge dent in the wall. She then begins to attack with her juken style attacks trying to hit his tenketsu points. But for some reason he seemed to relatively unfazed by her attacks. She then began to think 'It must be that jutsu somehow he put up a kind of barrier that stops my attacks form reaching his network I've got to think of a way to get past his jutsu, but how?' But she was unable to think as Choji came speeding towards her again, this time she sees something the places where his arms, legs, and head shrunk into those were his weak points however she couldn't get to them as he was moving too fast. She then recalled something her father and Neji had tried to teach her when she was younger.

Flashback

A eleven year old Hinata was in the dojo with her father Hiashi and Neji they were trying to practice a new technique that would serve as the called it the ultimate shield. "Now Hinata this is technique is a bit harder to learn then your usual juken. This is something that will save you countless time on the battle field, and you must be able to learn it quickly." Her stern looking father addressed her, "H-Hai O-O-Otosan." And from that day she has tried and tried to perfect the attack, but it would never work. It would be either too weak and the attack would slip right through, or too strong and Hinata herself would be hurt by her own attack. Often she was met with disappointed looks from her father had elders when she had failed and it tore her up inside to see those faces staring at her.

Flashback End

She then understood there was no way to win this match. In fact she was about to forfeit when she heard shouting from the sidelines, "Come on Hinata! I know you can do this, just believe in your self!" She then dodges another round of Choji's charge to look up to a smiling Naruto as he stared at her form his side watching with ever curious eyes as to what was going to happen next. It was then, then she knew she at least had to try for Naruto-kun for him. She then jumps directly in front of Choji and takes her stance. Neji looks at her and immediately recognizes the stance, "What a fool, thinking that she can use that jutsu." Tenten and Lee look over to him with curious looks and then back to Hinata. She stood tall and proud against Choji and she began to spring into action, **"Hakkesho Kaiten** (Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation)" She then starts to spin until she has formed what looks to be a perfect blue sphere. And when Choji slams into it he stops instantly in his tracks leaving an opening for Hinata. And she takes this opening and quickly knocks him out in one shot to the neck. He then deflates and his appendages pop back out. "The (cough) winner (cough) by knockout (cough) is Hinata." Hayate says walking in and signaling the medics.

Hinata couldn't believe she did it she had been able to do it she did the jutsu that all the elders and her cousin said she would never be able to do. And she then looks up for two people and finds Neji with a pleasant look of surprise on his face, and then she turns to face Naruto and he winks at her causing her to blush a dark red. She then makes her way up the stairs and is embraced first by Naruto in a hug to which she was barley able to keep conscious. But after that she was congratulated by her teammate Kiba, she was sure Shino and Kurenai would have said something, but they were both with the medics. She then looks over to Naruto and can't help but sign and whisper his name, "Naruto-kun." However this did not go unnoticed by Kiba who decided to tease the person he looked at like a sister, "So Hinata when are you and Naruto getting married?" That question floods her mind with all kinds of images of older looking versions of themselves saying their vows, walking off with her in his arms, the reception, their…..wedding night. And with those pleasant thoughts in her mind she slips into unconsciousness. Kiba begins to chuckle when all of the sudden it hits him like a ton of bricks. Naruto the boy he knew since he was six, the one Hinata has had a crush on for almost her entire life, and the boy who was taken from the leaf only six months ago when everyone else became genin had returned out of nowhere and had only shown himself to Hinata. Hell no one saw him except for that small run in they had in the forest of death, but other than that no one had a clue as to what the boy could do now. And that scarred the shit out of Kiba, after all he was the number one hyperactive student and his specialty was surprise.

Naruto was over talking to his team when they saw him hug the Hyuga they began to smirk at their friend's actions, "So Naruto why don't you tell us more about your girlfriend? You little dog you might actually walk out with a promotion and a girlfriend. That my friend takes talent." Said an oh so annoying at times Toshiro to which Ichigo joined in smiling at him. At this Naruto grew more and more red and that was when he had a brilliant idea. "You know what I think I'll ask her out after we leave here." And after hearing that both of them stopped smiling and stared at their little student, In unison, "Wow that actually took a turn for the better." Konan on the other hand could only smile for her little nephew having his first real girlfriend wonder how he'll handle it. But like all the times before the electronic board sounded again landing on…

Kujiku vs. Kiba

"Yes finally I'm up!" Said an over zealous Kiba who then leapt down to the ground landing and making small cracks in the floor. While his opponent looked like they were about to collapse, this girl Kujiku looked at him with a weird look in her eyes almost as if she didn't want to fight him. Kiba looked at her and then realized something she looked at him the same way Hinata looked at Naruto he then understood she didn't want to fight him, she would have no problem fighting anyone else just him. "Hey Kujiku let's have some fun with this fight. Ok?" The girl looked at him and he knew he was right she looked a little calmer when he said something to her, but Kiba could admit to at least thinking she looked pretty cute. She was a head shorter than him, and had long flowing brown hair that went down to the middle of her back and dark green eyes. She also had on a black ninja dress that went down to her knees. (Imagine Sakura's dress form part one, but black without the white circle on the back.) And standard leaf sandals to finish her look. And Kiba had to say she didn't have the bust size of Hinata, but they were still bigger than Sakura's or Ino's. There was an awkward silence between the two before Hayate interrupted, "Are you (cough) ready to (cough) fight?" Kiba nods his head confidently while Kujiku slightly nodded still saying that she was nervous. "Then begin! (cough)"

Kiba was the first to run into the fight startling her and almost as if totally on auto pilot she flew through hand signs, **"Suiton Snapping Eel,"** and out of her mouth shot out five eels made of water all of them around the size of the person who summoned them. To say Kiba was shocked was saying it lightly, he almost ready to stop in his tracks, but fortunately for him he snapped out of it and dodged the water eels and came straight at her and he could see she was warming up to the idea of fighting him. So he decided to go all out on her while trying not to harm her too bad. So he pops in one of his soldier pills and throws one to Akamaru they then get into formation, and prepare their next attacks. Meanwhile Kujiku was going through a long series of seals with a new look in her eyes, one of absolutely no fear to hurt either him or anyone else in the room almost as if she was someone else. "Hey dog boy hit me with your best shot that is if you can bring yourself to hurt us, **"Suiton Rampaging Moray."** And from behind her a pipe broke under the floor and almost all the water in the building was beginning to surround her and form the shape of a moray eel. It was then that Kiba knew he wasn't fighting the same girl this was someone else. So he and Akamaru got to work with their attacks, "Let's go, **Jujin Bunshin,** (man beast clone)" and the dog then disappeared in a poof of smoke and another Kiba came out, "Now the big hitter, **Gatsuga,** (Fang over fang)" then the two forces raced to meet each other. However thanks to Kiba's momentum he was able to drill through the water eel and get within range of the girl. When he was close enough he broke off the attack and both Kibas pinned Kujiku to the ground kunai to her throat. Hayate sees that there was no way she was going to escape so he call the match, "The (cough cough) winner by (cough) TKO is Kiba." He then lets the young woman up and is shocked out of skin hen she leans n to him a steals a kiss from him. He is still in shock so she leans up to him and whispers in his ear, "Hey Kiba-kun me and Kujiku think you look absolutely adorable with those fangs on your face. Oh and my name is Sonohoka. Good luck in the exams." She then starts to walk away to see the other members of her team in the infirmary. While Kiba walked back to his side in a trance like state. He didn't even notice the next set of names of the board.

Tenten vs. Toshiro

"YES! Finally I'm up, it's time to show you two how it's done." He then jumped and flipped to the floor. Both his blonde teammates just sweat drop at his ridicules behavior. And then they looks across to Tenten she looked like she wouldn't be the easiest person to beat, but no one has been able to kill Hidan yet so as long as he didn't use his curse their cover was safe. Ten-ten looks across to her opponent and is mesmerized by the weapon on his back. The most brilliantly crafted scythe she had ever seen, three blades that looked to be made of the finest metal forged in only the hottest and most prestige furnaces, the long handle that looked to have silk wrapped around the handle to both give the wielder comfort and a confident grip, and the metal rope that was wrapped around his body it looked to be again the best that money could buy put together piece by piece making sure that the rope could block all kinds of weapons but still be nimble enough to wrap around the owners body.

She then looked to him, "Hey Toshiro how about a wager?" Hidan grew curious, "Go on." Tenten smiles seeing that he was interested, "The stakes are this. If I win I get that beautiful scythe on your back." He raise one eyebrow at this, "And if I win?" She then grows an even larger smile, "If you win I'll give the finest weapon I can." Her teammates and sensei looked at her like she was nuts she loved all her weapons too much to just give one away. Did she want the scythe that bad? And was she that confident that she would win? Hidan smirks, "Deal." Hayate had been standing there the entire time listening to the two young ninja talk to each other, but he snapped himself out of it and tried to start the match. "Toshiro?" A nod, "(cough) Tenten?" She smiles and nods, "Then begin!" and both her and Hidan quickly grab their weapons and charge at each other with a looks of burning passion in their eyes. Hidan's was the love for battle that he missed every second of the day, while Tenten's was for the prize at the end of the road. They clash Hidan with his reaper scythe and Tenten with her katana that she pulled out of her weapons scroll, however Tenten began to notice the viciousness in his strikes like a man who longed for nothing more than the kill. She then knew she was going to have a tuff time fighting a psychopath with a weapon like that. Meanwhile Hidan was having the time of his life, oh how he missed the days of war when death was the common force on earth, he didn't like some missions for the Akatsuki, but the leader knew of his love for combat so he gave him a lot of extermination missions. Where he would go in kill everyone and walk out after praying to Jashin. 'Oh my fucking god this shit is the best. Oh blood how a long to see it's thick life giving colors, and to feel the sticky substance on my skin. Lucky for you girly I can't kill you now or else our cover will be blown and we can't have that now can we.' Meanwhile Tenten was starting to think of different ways to beat this guy she needed that scythe, 'Let's see how he does at a distance.'

She then jump away and throws her sword which was effortlessly swatted away by the metal rope. And next she pulls out her storage scroll unwrapping it flinging dozens of kunai at the silver headed nin. To defend he puts slack on his rope extending his range and then makes a protective circle with the rope to stop the knives, when they harmlessly hit the rope he swing his blades at the young weapons mistress cutting her shoulder. 'Oh my god blood. Must taste, must curse, must kill. Fuck! It's harder than I thought it would be to keep my cool. I knew about no ceremonies, but this is fucking bullshit I can only fight like a regular person. Ah fuck this lets get it over with I'll probably kill the first person I see on the road to base after this.' He then whippets the scythe around his head and sends back at the young kunoichi who only is able to dodge. "Alright you asked for this buddy that scythe is mine!" She then pulls out two small scroll and places them on the ground. Up in the stands Lee and Neji look at each other then back to Tenten, "She is pulling that out pretty early isn't she?" Asks Neji who had only seen this technique once during team practice, "You know how she gets when she sees a weapon she wants she goes all out to get it." Said Lee a little shocked that Tenten would use this now instead of wearing him down. Tenten then smirks at the scythe wielder, "Try and block these." She then shoots up into the air with both scrolls spinning in s spiral, " **Ninpo Soshoryu** (Twin Rising Dragons)" Then out of the scrolls shoots what looks like hundreds of weapons all straight at Toshiro. "Holy shit," was all he said before trying his best to wrap himself in as much of the rope as possible blocking any lethal shots that would kill him, if he could die. But many had gotten through his defense and started to wobble seeing as he had been hit in the legs a few times. He goes down and hits the ground face first and Tenten turns around to her team to make them realize she had this in the bag, but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a sick, demented, insane, and evil laugh she turns around to se Toshiro standing up with all her weapons sticking out of his skin. As he stood up she could see his blood shot eyes that screamed insanity he then charged continuing his laughter as it absolutely petrified her to the core. Up in the stands Naruto was panicked Hidan was about to blow their cover big time, hell they would have to pull something out of their ass to explain his behavior, "Deidara we have to stop him, he'll kill her if we don't." The other blonde nodded and they both leapt from the stands to stop Hidan. Naruto throwing his own scythe wrapping the rope through the blades of Hidan's. While Deidara grabs his ninja wire and begins to wrap it around his feet.

Tenten can only stare in horror as he charges at her, he then raises his blade to strike, "Say goodnight princess!" But the blade never comes as she looks up she sees another rope in between the top and middle blades, then the blade goes limp and she sees Toshiro being held down by both Naruto and Ichigo. "You ok Tenten?" Asks a concerned Naruto, "I-I'm fine," but for some reason she didn't even trust her own voice with Toshiro anywhere near her. And when Hayate came to call the match he could see that Toshiro's teammates had to hold him down or else the leaf would be out a kunoichi. "Sigh (cough) Tenten I hope you know that you lose. If it (cough) wasn't for those two (cough cough) you'd six feet under, and judging from the look in his eyes he thrives on death (cough) and violence you got lucky his teammates seem to care about your safety. (cough) but unfortunately that makes him the winner by almost killing you. (cough) the winner of this match is Toshiro." Tenten looked down defeated, she froze and it nearly killed her. She made her way out he door to go somewhere else. Mean while Deidara and Naruto had to literally smack some sense into Hidan, "Toshiro you went off the deep end again. Remember to keep your emotions in check ok?" Hidan then notices everyone staring at him and his group so he plays along, "Sorry guys did I hurt someone like last time?" They see that he gets it, "No you didn't now I'm taking you to the medics. Naruto you stay here you haven't fought yet. And I don't want to see you disqualified just because of this moron." Said Deidara pointing at Hidan, "Fuck you guys." Then the two older ninja in disguise walk to see the medics well in Hidan's case faking a limp. When he gets to the top Hinata who had a worried expression on her face as well as Lee and Neji who had that of anger greet him. "Naruto you better hope that Tenten is ok." Said Lee trying to be intimidating, "Lee if it wasn't for me Tenten would be in a lot worse shape then she is now." And this was something that both Lee and Neji knew was true she might even be dead if not for him. They then somber back to Gai who was staring at both Naruto and then to Kakashi, trying to see what happened six months ago.

Flashback

Gai and almost all the other jonin had been called to the Hokage's office for some kind of important meeting. He was enjoying his walk up the stairs when he sees his rival Kakashi standing at the door for some reason on time today. "Oh Kakashi my eternal rival how've you been? Shall we see who is going to take the lead after this meeting after all the score is at 65 to 65." But Kakashi was silent and this wasn't a good silence, it wasn't his hip and cool attitude he looked like a man that had lost the last piece of his existence and it was bothering Gai a lot. "Hey what's wrong? Did something happen? Is the village in danger?" Gai thought franticly to all the threats to his home but was interrupted by Kakashi, ""No Gai it's no the village in fact they people are happier than ever." This got Gai wondering what could make Kakashi like this? When they were approached by an ANBU, "Hokage-sama wishes for all jonin and ANBU to meet him on the roof." And vanished into thin air after telling them the news. The whole walk up there was quiet something that Gai didn't like he saw all the others there Anko, Ibiki, Asuma, Kurenai, Hayate, and also Hana and those were the ones he recognized right off the back. He then saw the clan heads of the Hyuga, Nara, Inuzka, Aburame, Akimichi, and Yamanaka were there as well so this had to be a huge event to get all these people out here. They then see the Hokage come onto the roof with a sad, stern, and yet somewhere in that pleased face. "Ninja of Konoh. I've got news as to the events that took place last night involving one Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone is still silent remembering finding an unconscious Iruka with the forbidden scroll in his lap with an almost dead Mizuki near by and some kind of note that the Hokage put into his pocket before anyone could see it. "It appears as if he is gone, the note we found at the scene as well as what Iruka describes before blacking out is two ninja some how were able to get into our village, take Naruto with them, get out, and also avoid our hunter nin completely. This is a problem for a few reasons. One they may have somehow known of Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki and he has been kidnapped. Two they were not only able to get in and out of the village with out raising the alarm, but also evaded capture from our most experienced hunters. And three they passed up the chance to steal the forbidden scroll which means they have no interest in what our village has to offer which can only be bad however we don't know of any plans against our village." After hearing what has happened Gai understood why Kakashi was in a depressed mood Naruto almost looked like his dead teacher the fourth, but with him gone that must have been the only thing left to keep him going. After another hour of talking to everyone the Hokage dismissed all ninja. "Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai you four stay for a bit." The jonin in question did as they were told and walked up to the old leader. "I know you four are ready to take on your genin teams now, but with this in the mix something will be messed up in the works of teams. Asuma you are still able to have the new shika-ino-choj trio so you are set with that team. Gai your team is still in active duty, Kurenai and Kakashi this will be more affecting towards you two. I know Kakashi you want to drop out since Naruto is gone, but the council has said that you are the only one capable of training the Uchiha, so you are stuck with a team regardless. But Kurenai would be the one who loose a team member, but it's actually your call to give which ever one you see fit." The red-eyed jonin looked like she was seeing about who lives and who dies. She'd be terry apart a very well balanced tracker team she was about to say 'The council can go fuck themselves,' when they felt another presence and they looked to see Danzo approaching them. "Hokage-sama of I may I heard about the young jinchuuriki disappearing and while that is unfortunate I happen to have the solution for your two man squad problem. may I introduce Sai." After those words left his mouth a young pale boy who looked the same age as this batch of graduation genin steps up to greet them.

Hello everyone my name is Sai it's a pleasure to meet you." Danzo again started to speak for the boy's behalf, "I know the first thing Hatake is going to ask is will he be a burden, and I can personally tell you that this child will be nothing but obedient and discipline with you as a sensei." Kakashi looks over to the boy then Danzo then the Hokage who nods and sighs. "Then I guess I will meet you with the others tomorrow be prepared understood?" The pale boy looks Kakashi in the eyes, "Understood Kakashi sensei." He then knew that it was going to be a long career as a sensei with the three he's got to teach. But before Danzo leaves he hears his old teammate say under his breath as both a threat and a reminder, "His name was Naruto. Why couldn't people just see that?

Flashback End

He then looks back to the board after all there would only be two more matches so he was bound to go up next or why not save the main event for last. As it seemed fate said the later when the board read….

Sakura vs. Acha

Sakura made her way down to the ring her thoughts racing about the ninja in front of her from what she heard from Sasuke this guy had wind style and uses archery which made him a long range fighter so genjutsu was out of the question, she thought her best bet would be to use clones in order to get in close. Meanwhile on the other side Acha was slowly making his way down the stairs from what Raiko had told him he had a bone to pick with this girl.

Flashback

Raiko had used his electricity to burn through the ropes and was now cutting off the rest of his team. "Alright lets go after all Naruto-senpi awaits." He then tries to jump up on to his feet, but they hear a crunch and Acha falls over in pain clutching his leg. Hirou begin their medic and sensory ninja looks at it, "Acha your leg is pretty banged up I'll try to heal it as best as I can, but you'll have to go easy with the leg if you ever have to fight again." HE nods and she begins to work, by first popping something back into place and he howls in pain, but is then brought back by a cooling sensation. When he looks down Hirou is using a low level medical jutsu on his leg. After a while they are good to go and on their way to the tower they spot a dead team. They wait until Hirou says it's clear to walk out and to their surprise this team still has their scrolls. "Hey guys we hit eh jackpot they've got both heaven and earth in here." Says the loud mouthed Acha, "Acha be quiet we don't want other teams to hear us so be quiet and lets get to the tower because I don't want to find out what crushed these kids." Said a paranoid Raiko. They then make it to the tower after spending the last two nights trying to heal Acha's leg and avoid other teams.

Later in the exams Raiko leans over to the two of his teammates, "Hey guys before I forget why don't we tell each other about the person we fought in the forest. You know just in case we fight one of them again. I'll start by saying if you get the pink haired one you lucked out she has almost no skills as a kunoichi and will be a breeze. Oh and Acha just in case it's you that fights her she was bad mouthing about Naruto." This got Acha fired up more than anything he loved many things in the world and one of them was destroying people who disrespected Naruto.

Flashback End

Acha can only smile a little devil smile, "Perfect," he sees Hayate look to him he nods and the fight begins. Naruto is looking down on the student he tutored and he must say he was pretty proud of his work after all it looked like the kid was holding his own now. Acha and Sakura come flying at each other, which only ends bad for Sakura as she is kicked by Acha's good leg then picked up by her throat with his bow and thrown across the floor. "You know I normally don't try to end fights this quickly, but for insulting Pein-sama's student I'll take you down personally."

Up in the stands Kakashi looks over to see that Kurenai has returned, "Man they treat this Pein guy like he's some kind of god or something." They look to see that it was Gai who spoke, but Naruto answered them, "It's because he defeated Hanzo the salamander by himself in about two minuets flat." The three jonin look at the boy in disbelief that this Pein guy in two minuets beat the legendary Hanzo the one who first named the sannin! 'That's insane!' They scream in their heads, but are caught off guard by Naruto again, "Acha don't kill her that's bad for politics, if that's bad for politics then Pein gets mad, when he gets mad he takes it out on me in training, and if he takes it out on me I'm going to take it out on you got it?" He say all of that is a stern and commanding voice not the goofy voice they would have expected from him. Acha look up to see that it was Naruto that shouted at him, "Yes Naruto-senpai," he then charges again, but hears his leg pop so he stays back and starts to fire arrow after arrow at the girl. And she was doing a so-so amount of dodging making sure that none of the serious ones hit, but also unable to dodge all of them so she does take some damage making her wince in pain. "Alright I've had my fun see you around looser. **Futon Tornado Tongue jutsu,"** it was then that Sasuke knew the match as over, in fact he knew Sakura had no chance against him after all she was useless. And Sakura was at the mercy of the wind and the wind was all out of mercy, as she was brutally thrown into the wall denting it and most likely giving her a concussion while also knocking her out. Hayate walks over and signals the medics for both of them. "Winner by (cough) knockout is (cough cough cough) Acha."

They then realize they don't need the board as there're only two people left so they call Zaku and Naruto down to the floor.

Both Ninjas make it to the floor and they can see that Zaku is almost terrified of Naruto for some reason. In his head, 'This is fucking bullshit I have to fight this guy. Back there in the waiting room it was almost like finding the devil himself, and I sure as hell don't want to fight that. But do I want to fail Dosu and Orochimaru-sama no I can't do that either. I guess I'm fighting god help me I'm fucked.' Zaku then takes a stance while Naruto stands there a hand on his scythe slowly slipping into a stance that Kakashi recognized it was similar to the kenjutsu stance that Zabuza used in the wave. Hayate then starts the last fight of the preliminaries, "Naruto ready? (cough)" The blonde smiles, "Zaku?" He to nods, "Then (cough) begin!" And right out he door Zaku goes for the kill, "Eat this freak! **Zankuha** (Slicing Sound Waves)" And from out of his hands shoots out compressed air that heads straight at the blonde rain nin who looks up and smirks before jumping completely over the attack and letting his scythe loose, "Not bad, but it's my turn **Shinigami Offensive Style Soul Harvest."** After saying that he loosens the rope and send the scythe soaring towards Zaku who is cut a little above the stomach. He then tries again with Zankuha, but Naruto only dodges by jumping back. Zaku tries to explore this opportunity to try and capitalize on his coward ness, but almost as if fate had to prove him wrong he heard the sound of hand signs. Naruto now leapt into close proximity to Zaku with the sheep seal. **"Katon Fire Fist jutsu,"** he then wraps his right hand in bright orange flames and comes at Zaku. Zaku being Zaku he pumps more pressure into his arms and raises them to the blonde with the fire on his hand, "Rot in hell! **Zankukyokuha** (Super Sonic Slicing Wave)" And then a massive wave of sound and wind blast eh blonde away smashing into the wall out cold, but before Zaku could celebrate his triumph he hears a poof sound and the blonde is gone.

"Looking for me!" Zaku hear this in four different places, but before he can even think four Narutos slide under him kicking and launching him in the air, "U-ZU-MA-KI," he then sees anther above him in the middle of a front flip that quickly turns into a kick directly onto his head, "NARUTO RENDAN!" After the kick he is sent like a shooting star into the ground, but using his arms he saves himself with a well timed Zankuha that slows him down enough to where he won't hit the ground with half as much force. But he doesn't get relaxed after all the blonde disappeared again nowhere to be seen. He looks around to see if he will try that clone kicking thing again, but still doesn't see him that is until he sees the water moving to his left where he is shocked before being hit with, **"Suiton Water Wall jutsu,"** and he is then washed away with the huge wall of water that Naruto summoned. When he gets up after being smashed on the ground from the water he find himself hearing the same noises he did a few moments ago, and just like before he felt four kicks to the body while hearing, "U-ZU-MA-KI," he waits for it unable to block, "NARUTO RENDAN!" And just like before he was about to use his arms to cushion the fall he sees another one being thrown at him, unable to do anything the clone is rocketed forward and close lines him while he is upside down in the throat slamming his head on the ground. He then saw the world fade, but not before hearing the last part of the blonde's attack, "BOSO! (rampage)"

Naruto then stands the victor over his sound foe, but to all the jonin Naruto just blew their minds he knew the shadow clone jutsu and made that many clones with out breaking a sweat hell he didn't even look winded after the fight. Finally Hayate snaps out of his stupor, "The winner by (cough cough cough cough) knockout is Naruto!" At this the Hokage gets up and starts to clap for the young boy, "Well done Naruto. To think that you were that dead last prankster only six months ago, and now you are a quiet the shinobi. Alright if we could have the sixteen remaining genin please step forward and grab a number out of this box." With that ANBU bring the other two sand sibling to join Gaara in selecting their number. Hayate then brings out a box with sixteen rubber balls in them, "You may now select your number for the finals." And so every single genin that was left went forward and grabbed a ball from the box.

Toshiro (Hidan) got number 1

Neji got number 2

Temari got number 3

Sai got number 4

Kiba got number 5

Ino got number 6

Lee got number 7

Dosu got number 8

Acha got number 9

Kankuro got number 10

Shikamaru got number 11

Ichigo (Deidara) got number 12

Sasuke got number 13

Naruto got number 14

Hinata got number 15

And finally Gaara got number 16

**And so the matches have been decided I know it's been a while since a updated, but I've busy with moving and packing my room and work has been pretty busy so that took a huge chuck of my time.**

**Please review I enjoy reading them.**

**Next chapter will be a month of training and a first date. **


	11. First Date

Disclaimer I own Nothing

Chapter 11- First Date

After receiving the number and opponent all the genin look to try and find whom they were to face in the finals. Some were pleased as to who they were going to fight like Kiba, but others like Hinata were terrified of their up coming fights especially when they had to fight people like that Gaara kid, he just chilled her to the bone. But they stop looking around at all the others to look at the old Hokage who had gotten out of his chair, "Congratulations to all of you. You will be the sixteen fighters that are to fight in the final stage of the chunin exams. Now you will be given a month to prepare for your opponent so use it wisely, and plan your strategies. And when your thirty-day break is over you are to report to the stadium in the center of the village. Now are there any questions?"

The genin look around at each other before someone broke the silence, "Hey jiji are we allowed to leave to train in own villages?" Asks a bored looking Naruto. The old Hokage smiles at hearing his nickname again, 'Too be honest I missed that name. It's good to have you back Naruto you and me will have to catch up and I'll have to get Iruka. Oh won't he be surprised.' "No Naruto you are not allowed to leave the village to train, but if your sensei does manage to get here then they may train you." Naruto looks at his 'teammates' and gives them a smile. "Now then if there are no other questions then you are all dismissed I will see you all in a month." And with that the sixteen genin started to leave all except four Naruto and his team stayed back to talk with the Hokage, while Gaara was waiting for Naruto.

"Hey jiji how've you been?" Asks an as always overzealous Naruto, "I've been fine and it's good to see you again Naruto now tell me how did you end up in the rain?" Naruto knew at some point he would ask that so he quickly started to think of some kind of cover story. "Well that night I left was where it started. Those two that took me were rouge nin and Yuki Onna sensei says that I was under some kind of genjutsu so I can't remember names or faces. Anyways after we made it out of the land of fire we still kept walking that was until my stomach started to growl pretty loud, and well that got the attention of some rain nin who came to see what the noise was. And that's when they found me they killed one of the rouges, but the other got away. And then they were asking me questions like where was I from, my name, do I have any family, and stuff like that. So after I answered their questions they took me back to the rain and that's where I met Pein-sensei." The Hokage raises an eyebrow at the mention of this new ruler of the rain who only came into play about two or two and a half years ago. (Remember everyone thought the civil war lasted longer than it actually did.) "Naruto what do you mean Pein-sensei? I thought that Yuki Onna was your sensei?" Naruto then smiles at his jiji's confusion, "Well she is too. You see after they took me to Pein he released the genjutsu, and Pein saw the seal on my stomach and knew what I was. So he said he would teach me from time to time in my ninjutsu, taijutsu, and intelligence. And as for Yuki Onna-sensei she helps me with my water style and espionage more than Pein, but she is also my squad sensei so she goes with Ichigo, Toshiro, and me on missions out of the village." Now Hiruzen was both worried and shocked that Naruto knew he was a jinchuuriki and that someone else knew, hell that someone else happened to be the leader of the rain village, but Naruto didn't seem angry or upset so he tries his luck.

"You know about the Kyuubi don't you Naruto?" Naruto stares at him for a few seconds before responding, "He doesn't like to be call kyuubi that is simply a title. His name Kurama, and yes I do know about him, and no I don't hate you for not telling me." At this point Hiruzen is both shocked yet relived at what Naruto had just said. Shocked because to learn the name of a bijuu he most likely had to go into his mind and speak with it. And relived that his adopted grandson doesn't hate him for not telling him about it sooner. He only smiles at the maturity the blonde acquired in a short six months; "You and your team may leave now Naruto good luck in your training." Naruto gives him one more smile before running off to his teammates. But Hiruzen was not done with the topic on his way back to Hokage tower he couldn't get the thought of Naruto and the fox somehow getting along out of his head and something about that bothered him greatly. Also the story about missing nin being the ones to abduct him didn't sound right in his mind. Somehow he knew that Naruto was not telling the whole truth, but what was he hiding.

With Naruto and his team they were walking when Naruto sensed Gaara was close by, "Deidara, Hidan he's close I'll meet you guys at the hotel later tonight ok?" The two disgusted Akatsuki members see the serious look in their student's eyes and get the message and quickly leave.

"Gaara I know you're there. So you can come out now." And true to his words Gaara appears in a whirlwind of sand right in front of the blonde. "Shukaku wishes to speak with Kurama." Gaara then sticks out his fist halfway between them, Naruto see this and hears Kurama say to do the same, so he does. And when he does both boys and bijuu are pulled into a combined mindscape.

"**Kurama how've you been? You look a lot uglier than the last time we spoke. When was that about five hundred years ago? Give it a take."** Stated the insane sand demon, **"Yes it was around five hundred. And I believe that Chomei and Goku were there too. By the way have you seen any of our other siblings since then?" **Kurama asked his brother. It was then that Naruto spoke up, "Wait Chomei? Goku? Who are they?" But before his bijuu could answer he was interrupted by Shukaku, **"They don't matter now so don't try to think about them or change the subject. You know why I asked you two here."** Kurama and Naruto knew that something bad was about to happen, but what it was they couldn't tell what it was. **"When both of our host fight in the exams I want to see who will be the ultimate killing machine. My host or yours so what do you say there brother. We make absolutely sure that we make to the next round then the real fun can begin." **Naruto then knew what that sinking feeling in his gut told him Hinata was in danger, "Shukaku we will fight you at our maximum only if you leave Hinata alive, and unharmed." At this the sand demon was furious, **"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO MORTAL!? I AM THE ICHIBI ONE TAILED DEMON OF THE DESSERT! AND I WILL DO AS I PLEASE!"** Naruto then looked to Kurama and could tell that the fox was on his side for this, **"Shukaku let me elaborate on what the kit just said. A fox falls into a deep depression when their mate is killed and cannot function properly. Ergo with his mate alive then he will have no distractions and the four of us will have a battle that will shake the heavens."** Gaara and Naruto stare at each other before Shukaku spoke again, **"Very well then I will leave your kit's mate alive and unharmed and in return you must do something for me."** The two fox partners look at each other then Naruto spoke for the both of them, "What did you have in mind?" Then the Ichibi stood still for a time, **"Umm when I think of something I'll tell you." **At this the others in the room sweat drop at the Ichibi's inability to think fast unless it was in combat. **"Are we done here Shukaku? If so kit has something he needs to attend to." **The demons look back and forth at each other a tension in the air, **"Very well you may leave. We'll see you two in a month." **And with that it all fades to black as the four separate back into two minds.

When the two jinchuuriki open their eyes they see that they are still touching fists so they separate and begin to walk their separate way until Naruto calls out to the sand nin, "Oi Gaara! You'd better stick to the agreement or else." The emotionless red head stares at the blonde before he replies, "You have my word that I will not hurt your mate." He then jumps away leaving a very red faced Naruto who then remembers that the only reason that Hinata will be alive if she loose is the fact that he had managed to convince Shukaku that they were mates. 'Ero-fox me and Hinata aren't mates and that probably won't happen for a long, long time.' The fox smiles at his host uncomfortable position, 'Yeah that may be true, but when that time does come I guarantee that you and her will enjoy one of the perks from being a jinchuuriki.' Naruto then turns a shade of red that would give Hinata a run for her money, 'Sh-Shut up Ero-fox!' He then made his way to the hotel to meet his team.

A few minuets later when he got outside something was starting to bother him. On the way he senses someone behind him and using the windows like mirrors he is able to see a square shape rock moving behind him. 'Are you fucking kidding me does this kid really think that I won't notice him. That is almost insulting.' Kurama sees into his hosts eyes and he too sees the "rock" and starts to laugh from inside his cage, **'Oh this is rich. Is this the best that future leaf ninja can do? Kami help the next generation.'** After another minuet or two of walking Naruto is finally fed up with his stacker. So he turns a corner then leaps onto the roof and then watches the 'rock', and sure enough it begins to move and he can clearly see three pairs of feet moving underneath the box. 'Huh so there are three kids. What do you think Kurama should I show them one or two tricks, or should just stick with tutoring the rain genin?' At this question the fox responds, **'What do you think kit? Of course, remember the more that know the mischief of a fox the better. After all it served those rain brats you tutored, hell one of them is even in the finals.'** He smiles at his bijuu's confidence in his teaching skills and continues to watch the rock until it turns the corner and it then stops and out from under it pops up three small children. "What the heck where'd he go? I could sworn that he went this way." Said a boy who had on a long blue scarf and had wild brown spiky hair. "Well what did you expect Konohamaru he is a ninja after all and I hear he's in the finals, but remind us how does he know your grandfather?" Said by a girl around the same age as the boy now know as Konohamaru. She had on a dark green ninja dress that went down to her knees and bright orange hair. And the final one who was looking around for Naruto had a bowl cut hair style and a small trail of snot coming from his nose.

"Udon, Mogi what do think we should do now we lost him?" But before either of his two friends could even speak they feel a rush of wind and hear a voice behind them. "Well you three could start by working on your piss poor camouflage." They then turn around and are greeted by the annoyed look on Naruto's face, "Yes we finally found you! Now since we have you cornered start talking. How do you know my grandfather?" Naruto looked confused as to who he was referring to, so he though of all the people who could be grandpas and only came up with one. "Oh so your grandfather is Hokage jiji. Well I know him because…well he's always kind of been like my jiji before I left." The three younger ones look at each other before calming down a bit. "By the way I never said thank you for saving me from that sand nin a couple days ago." Says a now relaxed Konohamaru, "Hey don't mention it was the right thing to do. Anyone else would have done the same thing if they were in the same position." Then Naruto noticed something about the three little ones they were looking back and forth to each other as if they were avoiding some kind of question, so he was left to wonder what could they be thinking about, but he didn't have to wait long as the other two-pushed Konohamaru forward. "Umm listen we were thinking that maybe you could. If you're not busy possibly." Naruto could see that the kid was nervous so he took a guess, "You want me to teach you three?" And after saying that the three children nod their heads, to which Naruto smiles his trademark toothy grin, "Well then meet me here tomorrow at around four o'clock does that sound good to you guys?" The three kids nods their heads with a new vigor that screamed excitement, and as he turned to go meet his team at the hotel he heard them ask a question, "Wait! What's your name?" He turns around only to shout, "The name is Naruto Uzumaki!" And with that he disappears.

Now it so happen to be that Iruka was in the area after his class had gotten out he wanted to see who had made it in the finals for the chunin exams, so he was on his way to the Hokage tower when he stopped in his tracks. "The name is Naruto Uzumaki!" He hasn't heard that voice for six months and could still instantly recognize the person who it belonged to. Everyday since Naruto disappeared he has worried for the blonde, but after hearing his voice his only concern now was where was he. So he begins to franticly search for the little troublemaker and starts to cover as much ground as he possibly can, but stops in his tracks when he sees something. A mess of spiky blonde hair walking down the street to one of the hotels that provided accommodations for ninja from other villages who were taking the chunin exams. So as fast as he could he sprints down to meet the blonde. Meanwhile Naruto had a huge shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He could sense that Iruka was behind him he wanted to see how his old teacher would react to seeing him again, and he wasn't disappointed, "Naruto! Wait! Naruto it's me Iruka!" He turns around to see a winded Iruka trying to catch his breath before being enveloped by a hug from his figurative brother, "Oh my god it is you. Naruto where have you been?" Says Iruka who was on the verge of tears, "Iruka-sensei if you would look up you can see the rain headband." Answers a somewhat teasing Naruto, and when Iruka does back up he does see the rain headband on Naruto's forehead showing where his new allegiance lied. "Oh. Wait how did you wind up in the rain? Maybe you can tell me over a bowl of ramen?" Naruto would have loved to get a bowl of ramen with his old sensei and catch maybe even learn a thing or two about Sasuke for the finals, but he still had to meet his teammates for a meeting. "Sorry Iruka-sensei, as much as I would love to get some ramen right now I've got to go meet my team. We all made it into the finals so we have to talk to sensei and see about the training schedule." Iruka stood amazed at the maturity that Naruto had gained in a short amount of time, he even managed to put his team in front of ramen. "Oh well alright then when can we get some ramen then?" Naruto thought for a second before responding, "Well I'm going to be busy tonight so how about tomorrow?" Iruka nods, "Yeah that will work out great. See you later Naruto."

Naruto then walks into his hotel and sees that all the Akatsuki members that came with him have dropped their disguises, and Obito was there so he knew that something was going on, but he wasn't sure if it was going to be bad or good. "Naruto you will be fighting Itachi's little brother is that right?" Ask the other Uchiha, "Yes Obito-sensei I'm going to fighting Sasuke in the finals. Why? What is this all about?" The four criminals look at each other before Konan spoke up, "You see Naruto Nagato wants you to come back to the rain so he can train you some more before your big fight in the stadium. But that's not all ever since Hidan and Deidara fought Orochimaru in the forest during your exam's second phase we've had Obito and Zetsu spying around the village and trying to dig up some information on his plans. Obito if you will." The master sharingan spy walks to the middle of the room, "From what we've uncovered the snake teme's plans are to obviously destroy Konoha, but there's more. It appears that he has killed the fourth Kazekage about fifty miles out side of Suna so he never even made it into the fire country. And with that my guess would be that teme is going to be disguised as the recently deceased Kazekage, which means he will have easy access to the Hokage, ergo an assassination attempt would be very likely. And this new sound village, that is an interesting topic, turns out that the teme formed the village as a way to get into the leaf so with all these pieces together there is no doubt in my mind that he will attack during or immediately after the exams. However there is one thing that keeps bothering me." Naruto looks at his sensei ask before asking the obvious question, "What is it Obito-sensei? What's wrong?" However Obito looked off into space before finally answering the blonde, "Well what's bothering me is that in order to move these kinds of troops without getting noticed that can only mean that he has a man on the inside most likely he participated in these exams. So Naruto let me ask you this was there anyone who acted suspicious during the exams? Anyone who dropped a few red flags?"

Naruto thought through the entire exam the written test, the forest of death, and then the preliminaries. He then stopped his train of thought when he though of the only person acting suspicious in the exams. "Well there was this one guy. His name was Kabuto, and it said that he failed the exams about six times, yet when the preliminaries were about to begin he drops out so I guess that he might be a good lead for you." The others look at each other before they nod to Obito. "Alright everyone hold on you might feel a bit queasy. Mangekyou Sharingan," and then they all were sucked into Obito's world then before anyone could realize what was going on the were in front of the other Akatsuki members. They all take their seats and stare at Naruto before Nagato spoke. "Naruto in order to prepare you for this last stage in the exams we have decided to give you five different training sessions. Each session focusing on something that could either save your life in the future, or win the fights that will come in a month. So here will be your sensei and what they will teach you in your one month break."  
"Session one is to be Konan and myself, and we will be teaching you a new jutsu that can be used for larger scale battles."

"Session two will be Itachi, Kisame, and Kakuzu, and they will be improving on your water style."

"Session three will be Obito, and Itachi, they have their own plan for you so I'm not entirely sure what your training will consist of."

"Session four will be Deidara in helping you perfect your transformation from shadow clones to explosive clones. And countering earth style users as you did not cover that a lot in the first six months."

"And finally session five will switch off between the last four every day. Since it will be one of the pervious sessions if you are struggling in one area this will make it up."

"Now your training will begin tomorrow, but what is this I hear of my nephew getting a girlfriend?" Naruto immediately shoots glares at Hidan and Deidara while they were laughing and actually gave each other a fist bump on the verge of tears. "Well Naruto I'm waiting, go on explain." At this point Naruto was terrified of his uncle. Was it that big of a deal that he had a girlfriend? "W-Well her name is Hinata-chan and…" He cuts himself off when he realizes that he put the chan at the end of her name and was blushing at the grins and thumbs up that he got from Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, and even Obito. "Oh let the boy be Nagato-kun he is allowed to relax now and then. Let him have this opportunity to enjoy himself after all you said his training started tomorrow so I say he goes back to the village and enjoys his day off." It was then that Naruto remembered that he had promised both Iruka and the Konohamaru corps that he would meet them tomorrow.

"Umm Nagato-sensei. If it's ok with you I'd like to start training the day after tomorrow I promised an old friend, and some kids that I saved that I would meet them tomorrow." The others all look at Naruto then to Nagato waiting for his answer, but then Deidara and Hidan remembered the promise that Naruto made during the preliminaries and began to laugh out loud almost choking. Nagato looks over to his subordinates and asks, "And what is so funny that you two would laugh in the middle of this important meeting?" Hidan was still laughing, but Deidara managed to calm himself down long enough to speak, "Well you see leader-sama Naruto over there made a promise after Hinata's fight saying that he would take her out on date. And as we all know Naruto doesn't go back on his word." At this Naruto grew pale, but when every member even Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu were looking at him with grin stamped on their faces he knew that he was going to have to explain with one of the brightest blushes he had ever produced. "Well y-you see I did say th-that during the preliminaries, and. 'Oh fuck it.' Yes I did say that, yes I still want to take Hinata out on a date and I was hoping that I could ask out tonight after all it is still about one o'clock." He tried to get those words out as fast as possible so only a few would understand, but unfortunately everyone heard him. Konan nudges Nagato and the leader sighs, "Alright you have two days off, but after that it's overtime for you. Understand?" At this Naruto perks up when Hidan, Deidara, and Konan walk over to him. And he sees Obito with his mangekyou sharingan active and with final parting words from Kisame, "Go get her lover boy!" They were sent back to the leaf. And Nagato looks over to his other members, "Well I guess we should help the leaf against the sound and sand invasion. Does anyone have objections with keeping the village alive a little while longer?"

Back at the leaf Obito, Konan, Hidan, Deidara, and Naruto were transported back to the hotel room. "Alright Naruto remember in two days we will go back to the leaf for your training and I don't want any complaining understand?" Asks a serious Konan, "Hai Konan-sensei." And with that he leapt out the window to find Hinata. 'Alright it is only about one fifteen, so I still have time to find her and give her time to get ready. If Konan has taught me anything it's that girls for some reason take a long time to get ready for events. I wonder why?' He quickly regains his concentration and picks up speed. He then saw a familiar pale jacket, and blue hair walking towards the Hyuga compound and builds up speed to try and catch her.

Meanwhile Hinata was in her own little world with only three things concerning her at the moment. One what was she going to do against that monster of a ninja Gaara she could still remember what he did to some of the genin in the forest.

Flashback

Hinata and her team were moving through the forest trying to find the other scroll, when Kiba noticed something strange with Akamaru, "Hey guys hold up something is wrong. It looks like Akamaru is scared of something." The other members of team eight stop and stare at the dog that is always as brave and as brash as it's owner. "What do you think could spook a ninken like this?" Asked the calm voice of Shino. They then continue for about two to three minutes before Kiba's nose is hit by a strong smell of blood, "Guys hold up I smell blood and a lot of it. Lets get into the bushes so we can get a better look from a safe distance." They then descend and lower their chakra to where the enemy would have to really try and concentrate to find them. And they slowly creep up to where they saw a group of three in the middle of the forest. Hinata tries to see who they were so she quietly activates her bloodline, "Byakugan," she then looks into the distance and can see that it was the sand team with that redheaded kid Gaara, and around them were at least three other squads dead that look like they were crushed by something. She then turns to her teammates who look at her worried, "What is it Hinata?" Asks Kiba when he sees the look of surprise and horror on her face. "We n-need to m-move right now. That t-team up a-ahead has killed at l-least three other t-teams." The other two members of team eight look at her with shock that one team managed to kill three others. "Ok lets get moving." And with that they quickly and quietly left.

Flashback End

She then continued to think of other things trying to get her mind off Gaara she focused on the other two things that were bothering her. The second thing that had her quiet upset was Neji. While she still loved her cousin she didn't know how much more of his abuse that she could take before giving up, and really believe what he was saying about her. So again like the Gaara issue she brushed it off and got on to thinking about the last thing on her mind. However this thought brought a blush to the Hyuga heiress' face when she thought about it, 'Oh Naruto.' She couldn't stop thinking about how he had kissed her on the cheek when he first came back to the village, when he cheered her on giving her the confidence she needed to win against Choji, and what brought the largest blush to her face was when she thought about the forest when he kissed her on the lips, although it was to make let go of his hand so he could go look for his teammates, it was still special to her. She lets out a comforting sigh as she figured he was on the other side of the village training until he dropped like he did when they were younger. Oh how wrong she was.

"Oi Hinata wait up!" She hears Naruto's voice and stops in her tracks, 'N-Naruto-kun hear why?' She is brought out of her thoughts when said blonde landed right in front of her a little closer than he planed. "Umm hey Hinata I was wondering a-are you by any chance busy later tonight?" She stares at him with wide eyes, 'Is he trying to ask me out? No that's ridiculous. He's probably going to ask for advice on fighting against someone that uses dojutsu. But there is always hope.' "N-No Naruto-kun I'm not b-busy later. W-Why?" At this the blonde does his nervous habit of scratching the back of his head, "W-Well I was asking if you weren't too busy, because I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner later tonight?" At this she was screaming in her head, 'YES, YES, YES! Of course I want to go out with you Naruto-kun! Now if I could only say this out loud.' So she starts to bump her index fingers together and begins to mumble something. Naruto not being able to hear thinks that she was busy, "I-It's ok if you're busy maybe tomorrow then? If you're ok with that?" He then starts to turn around and start to walk off somewhere to train on his own. It was then that Hinata was staring to realize that Naruto thought she rejected him, 'Wait! Shit, nice going Hinata. What am I waiting for he's right there come Hinata just a little confidence is all, you can do it.' With her little self pep talk she runs towards him and envelops him a hug. "W-Wait Naruto-kun wh-what time will th-this d-d-d-date be. So I k-know how l-long I've got to get r-r-ready." Naruto brightens up hearing that Hinata will go on a date with him so he thinks about where to go and tells her that he will pick her up at seven. So they say their goodbyes before going their separate ways.

In Hinata's mind, 'YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! Way to a go me I've finally got a date with Naruto-kun. Wait I still have to get ready lets see if some of the branch members have any advice for me.' She then sprints home to get ready.

Naruto's mind, 'Wow I actually did it I asked her out. Ha suck it Deidara I told you I'd do it, but someone had his doubts. Wait I still need to get him back for bringing that up in the meeting. Lets see the usual prank just won't cut it. This is going to be a super prank one that Mr. Art is a blast will never forget.' **'Kit if you spent this much time in anything else you would have already become a chunin.'** Stated the fox, 'Oh just shut up and go back to sleep Ero-fox.'

A few minuets later at the Hyuga compound

Three branch members were enjoying their afternoon off when the heiress walks in with a dark red blush adorning her face, "What can we do for you Lady-Hinata?" They stare at the young woman who looks embarrassed beyond belief. "Umm well I w-was going to ask you i-if any of you have ever b-been on d-date before?" They look at the young woman before they put two and two together and smile that the shy young heiress has found someone of interest. "Well you forget that two of us are engaged at the moment, so yes we have had our fair share of dates in the past. Why, are you planning to go out?" At the mention of her going on a date she soon starts her nervous habit of pocking her pointer fingers together and stuttering more uncontrollably, "W-Well ac-actually yes. I am planning to g-go out t-tonight. A-And I was h-hoping that you c-could help me since this is m-my f-f-first d-d-d-date. And this p-person is v-very s-special to m-me." The three older women look at each other before smiling at Hinata, "Of course we'll help you. And I hope you don't mind me asking, but is this the boy whom you've been chasing after for some time?" Hinata after hearing that grows to bright in blush and is on the verge of fainting, "Y-Y-Yes it's N-N-N-Naruto-kun. And I wanted t-this d-d-d-date to be p-perfect. So will you p-please help m-me?" They give her one last smile, "Of course Lady-Hinata." They then escort her to her room where they can begin to make her look as beautiful as they can for her special night.

Meanwhile Naruto had a dilemma, 'Where should I take Hinata?' As much he would of liked to take her to Ichiraku for dinner, which seemed a little too simple for his first date so he tried a fancier restaurant. He walks until he sees a very nice looking place and goes inside, and he then walks up to front counter in order to make reservations. The man working the counter sees a young rain ninja approaching and smiles whenever Konoha holds any kind of event the hotels and restaurants are usually packed with guests, but there was something familiar about this one, but he couldn't tell what it was. "Yes may I help you?" He asks nicely, "Umm yes I would like to see if you have any opening for around 7:30 this evening?" The man checks his books and sees that in fact they do have an opening around that time, "Why yes in fact there is an opening at 7:30. Now how many people will be attending and what name should I put the reservations under?" Naruto grins and responds, "There will only be two people and the name is under Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki." And that's when the waiter put the pieces of memory in his head together, 'This is the demon brat that was said to have been kidnapped half a year ago. Why the hell is he here, and who would agree to go out with scum like him? Well shit I can't say that we don't have any room because of what I just told him. Damn it now we're going to be known as the place that fed the demon.' "Very well then Mr. Uzumaki we will see you at 7:30, and if you don't mind me asking who will be joining you?" Naruto picked up on the disgust in the man's voice, and guessed that he probably remembered him from when he was younger, 'Are you fucking kidding me? Are they ever going to learn to just let go of me being a jinchuuriki?' "Joining me will be Hinata Hyuga." He then thanked the man without hinting that he now felt like slitting his throat and walked away.

And as he was walking the man walked to all his coworkers. "Hey guys bad news that demon brat is back, and what's worse he managed to actually get a table." At this the others were outraged, "You let him know that we won't serve him. After all he is a traitor." At this the others were starting to get even more pissed that the scum of the village was going to eat here when the first man spoke up again. "Well you see it won't be that easy. Because the demon has a date tonight, with non other than the heiress to the Hyuga clan." After hearing this some people just drop their things all together and stare at him, "So we have to serve him in order to impress Lady-Hinata and the Hyuga clan in general. And if we refuse to serve him then it is saying that we refuse to serve them." It was then that the head chief spoke up, "There is a possibility that is worse than that." The others look at him like he's crazy, "What if the demon is on good terms with the Hyuga and we refuse to serve someone who is connected to the Hyuga head, after all Lady-Hinata is the next clan head. Then what?" The others pale at the thought of never serving another Hyuga again in truth the ninja clans of Konoha made up around 60% of their business and the Hyuga clan alone took up about 25% so to loose them would be devastating. "Alright everyone this is a one time thing just put on a smile and pretend you don't want to kill him. Now everyone back to work. Now where's the aspirin?"

Naruto in the mean time was looking at the kimono he bought while in the rain that he had just recently brought out of a storage seal. 'Nagato-sensei thought I should at least learn some basic seals after all that was the Uzumaki specialty.' And while it was true Naruto actually had three storage seals on his body at all times. Two on his chest, to be more specific one on each of his chest mussels where he stored each of his twin foldable spears, and the third one at the top of his spine wear he kept his scythe hidden away. He always had the seals on him, but the ink would wash off every time he took a shower so when he dried off he would have his clones repaint the seals. But since he figured that no one was expecting him to have storage seals on his body he just carried his scythe around for people to see, but in fact the weapon never leaves Naruto's body for more than an hour. He also knew how to make sleep, paralyze, and chakra suppression seals, but preferred Deidara's method to explosive shadow clones, rather than just use explosive tags. He looked his kimono over to see if it was ok to meet Hinata in he had roughly three hours until they were to meet at the restaurant. His kimono had long black sleeve that covered his hands if he let them drop to his sides, with a dark orange over vest that an Uzumaki symbol on each side just beneath his shoulders with black flames at the bottom, and a white silk belt that wrapped around his waist, along with a blood red rope that followed over the belt that was tied in knot below the left side of his stomach. And the lower part puffed up a little bit when it stopped at his ankles. This part too was dark orange with black flames at the bottom. (I really can't describe clothes that well, but I tried please don't hate) "Well I've got nothing better to do better go see how the rest of the guys are doing." He then puts the kimono back into another storage seal that he painted in the middle of his chest and leapt out his window and headed back to the hotel.

When he arrived he found that it only had Konan inside who was reading a book, "Ah Naruto, what brings you back to the hotel? I thought you had a date this evening?" Naruto shuts the door and begins to check through his gear for the training with the Konohamaru corps tomorrow, "Well I've still got about two and a half hours until I need to pick her up for the date. So I figured that I'd stop by and double-check my equipment for tomorrow when a tutor some kids from the academy. And while I'm here which bag is Deidara's?" The blue-haired woman looks at him confused before pointing at the tan bag on the other side of the room. "That one is Deidara's. Why, what did you have in mind Naruto?" She only gets an evil smile for the boy; "Oh you'll see Konan, when we get back to the rain." She then starts to wonder at what is up her godson's sleeve. (I'll explain real quick Konan and Nagato were good friends along with Jiriaya to Minato and Kushina. And Minato named Jiriaya godfather and in case he died then Nagato would take over. And Konan was named godmother since she and Kushina were good friends.)

Naruto checks the time after sitting in the room for a while and sees that he still has an hour before he is to arrive, but he was bored out of his mind at that point and decided to head over there early.

Meanwhile Hinata was still getting ready with the three branch members and she had to admit she was actually having a bit of fun talking with them and deciding on what to where. She had taken a shower then they applied a little bit of makeup just in case she should start to blush around this boy then it wouldn't show too bad. As they were putting the last touches on her they heard a knock at the door and the youngest went to answer. She goes to the door and sees a boy about Hinata's age with his kimono on, with a the same symbols that the chunin and jonin had to where on their flat jackets. He also had bright blonde hair, stunning blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek. She remembers the information they managed to get out of Hinata and she then realizes that this must be the boy. "May I help you young sir?" Naruto looks to older looking woman in the door and scratches the back of his head a bit, "Umm I know that I early it's just I wanted to come see Hinata-chan. If this is a bad time I can come back later if that would be better." The older woman smiles at the blonde's concern for little things like convenience, "Wait here for just a second." She the goes back into Hinata's room and looks at the others before growing a huge smile on her face. "Well who was it?" Asks one of the other women present. "Well none of us are at the liberty to let this person in. The only person who has that say is Lady-Hinata." They all look to the girl in the lavender color kimono, she looks slightly confused for a few seconds before nodding her head to let the guest in. She thought it would have been one of Neji's teammates or someone to visit her father so when the woman left to let them in she didn't give it a second thought.

The older woman from before come back to the door where Naruto was waiting patiently, "You may come in now sir." He bows his head as Konan had taught him to do when an older person let him into the house, "If you wait in the living room Lady-Hinata will be with you shortly." He turns and walks into the living room and is astonished at the size of the Hyuga compound. 'Holy shit, and I thought it looked big on the outside.' The branch member returns to a waiting Hinata who had just finished getting ready for the boy down stairs. For their date Hinata had chosen a mostly lavender color kimono with hints of light blue around the sleeves and near her feet, the kimono had the Hyuga clan symbol on the middle of her back and all over were light grey clouds that swirled into the attire. And to finish off the look she had a solid black silk belt around her waist with navy blue sandals. The three older women look to each other before escorting the young heiress downstairs.

In Hinata's mind she still had a few minuets to get ready before Naruto would arrive, but she got to the bottom of the stair she heard a few of the branch member guards laughing at something. And to her shock and horror when she came into the living room she sees Naruto in the middle of the room entertaining seven Hyuga guards who were on the verge of tears from something he had either done or said. She then looks at the kimono he wore and blushed when he turned and she could see a little of what was inside his kimono. 'For only thirteen years old Naruto-kun has put on a lot of muscle. No wonder he's in the finals with his attitude and that body. Oh Naruto-kun if only you knew what you do to me.' She was then brought out of her thoughts when she noticed Naruto starring at her with a blush of his own. "Wow. Hinata. You look….look…beautiful." She thanks him for the compliment, but just as they were about to leave she heard the voice of her father.

"Hinata is this the boy you told me about?" Asks the curious father, "Y-Yes O-O-Otosan this is N-N-Naruto-kun." He looks to the young boy and remembers the rumors about a loud mouthed, disrespectful, brat, but before he could say anything he quickly shuts his mouth when Naruto bows to him. "Hai Hyuga-sama. Uzumaki Naruto, it's a honor to meet you sir." Hiashi is at a loss for words at that moment, truth be told the Hyuga felt terrible for Naruto especially when Hiashi's wife was still alive. And Hiashi remembering the missions that he went on with Minato and Nagato, he remembers one night at a party, that Nagato had just found out he was going to be an uncle and how he wouldn't shut up about his nephew Naruto. He stopped in his thoughts when he went over it again and again, then it clicked. The boy standing before him was Minato's legacy and related to a rinnegan wielder, and he wasn't a leaf shinobi! 'Those idiots do they realize how much they cursed the Yondime's legacy by mistreating the boy! Hell if he is related to Nagato then he has enough chakra for ten people! And they fucking let him leave, or get taken, I'm sure if anyone thought that he would've been killed they have jumped at the opportunity to let rouge nin take the boy. Wait does he even know about his family?' So he asks Naruto about it, "Naruto-san I hope do don't mind me asking, but any chance have you ever heard the name Uzumaki Nagato?" Naruto flinched slightly at hearing his uncle's name, 'Shit this guy must have known Nagato or Okasan. All right play it cool and do what Kisame taught you. Lie through your fucking teeth.' "Umm no Hyuga-sama, I'm sorry, but I've never heard of that name before." Hiashi could tell that the blonde had at least heard the name before from the way he reacted when he said his uncle's name, but he knew that he would have to talk to the Hokage about this, seeing as the boy was at least hiding the fact that he knew something. He lets out a long deep sigh, "Well then Uzumaki-san I want my daughter back no later than 11:00. Got it?" He says to the blonde while releasing a small amount of killer intent. Said blonde was now somewhat scarred of 'The Father's Wrath,' which he had heard Deidara talk about all the time when he lived in the rock. "I understand perfectly Hyuga-sama. No later than 11:00." The older looking man smiles a bit, "Good, now Hinata have a good time tonight." He then kisses her on the forehead before leaving to his study.

After leaving out the front door Naruto actually had a hard time walking down the street as he kept looking over to Hinata who had recently grabbed his hand and began to interlock their fingers. 'Wow Hinata is bold tonight she's not even blushing that bad. Well not tomato red anyways, but she looks cute with that blush.'

What Naruto didn't know was that Hinata had makeup on to hide the tomato red blush on her face, 'Don't faint, don't faint you can do this it's just holding hands. Wait is he holding my hand too! Oh Naruto-kun.' She finished her pleasant thoughts just as they walked up a very expensive looking restaurant, "The Crimson Leaf. Naruto are you sure this isn't a little too expensive?" Naruto looks over to the worried Hyuga and smiles a light smile to her, "Hey I'm the one who made the reservations. So it'll be fine, all you have to do is look amazing. Oh wait you already do." Hinata then gets an even brighter blush because of the compliment, 'Oh Naruto-kun you have no idea how close I am to fainting right now. If you do one more thing to make blush any brighter then I'm going to start glowing.' They walk inside and Naruto sees the same man is working the counter from earlier in the day, he can see the expression on the man's face, one of disgust. "Do you have reservations for this evening sir?" He asks knowing full well that the demon would remember perfectly, "Why yes we have reservations for 7:30. Is there a problem?" He then smiled at him telling the man that he wasn't going to be mistreated anymore. The man lets out a long depressed sigh and said in a defeated tone, "Right this way Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto's smile grew even bigger when he gave up and showed them to the table. They were seated near the back where the lights were a bit dimmer and they passed a few candles on their way over to their table. In Hinata's mind she thought that Naruto had planned for a candle lit dinner and was thinking that Naruto was a romantic genus for the dinner. While Naruto knew on the other hand that he had just gotten lucky with the table, hell they probably moved him there to make sure that no one saw him in the windows as they passed.

When they were seated they ordered drinks and an appetizer with some convincing from Naruto saying that not to worry about price. Then Hinata became curious about something, "Naruto what did you say to those guards back at the compound that made them laugh like that?" Naruto smiles at the question, "Well I told them one of the stories that happened when me and my team were on a mission." She then looks at him a little confused, because when Kabuto told them at waiting room before the first exam began Naruto has only done C-rank and B-rank missions as a genin. "Well what happened on that mission N-N-Naruto-kun?" They both noticed that she stuttered less this time, "Well this mission I was sent with another team. The reason being that Ichigo and Toshiro were still in the hospital from the mission we had before that so I was with some new guys." He sees that she was willing to listen to his story, "So here is how it started….

Flashback

Naruto, Acha, Raiko, Hirou, and a disguised Kisame were on their way to the village hidden in the grass for a joint C-rank with their ally. But along the way Kisame was tutoring Naruto and helping in the teaching of the other three genin how to better use elemental jutsus, teaching a bit of kenjutsu, and some survival training. They were almost to the grass village when Naruto saw what he described as the most pathetic attempt at a trap he had ever scene. They were walking almost a mile out when they saw a thick black rope in the middle of the road, The four genin and jonin look to one another with a puzzled look on their face that said, "Are you serious that is the best you can do?" So they split up Kisame with Raiko and Naruto with Acha and Hirou and they go check the ends of the rope only to find that there was no one there. So once they meet back at the road they continue to the village, but along the way they continue to laugh at the awful attempt at a trap until they make it to the grass.

Once there the four genin went to the office with the scroll Nagato gave Naruto while Kisame relaxed in the lobby. But after about ten minuets he hears a conversation that peak his interests. "So did anyone else see their new trap outside the village. I think it's one of their better traps, but they still left it with out anything that can really hurt us, I mean the worst that happens is you trip, what's the point?" At this point Kisame speaks up, "Wait so that piss poor excuse for a trap isn't the first time that something like that has happened?" The other jonin nod their heads, "Well you said that, that one wasn't the worst and what's the story behind that?" They start to laugh at all the other 'traps' that have been laid out outside the village, "Well by far the worst one was about three weeks ago when they tied two logs to the trees not even bothering to hide them, and in the middle of the road was the sign, 'Free incredible jutsu scroll. Become a jonin instantly with it. This is not a trap.' and I haven't seen anyone caught by those morons even civilians are smarter than these guys." Kisame then asks a question that has been bothering him, "Wait so you mean to tell me that you know who these guys are yet you leave them alone why?" The others smile, "Well simply because they keep us entertained. We caught them about three months ago when they first tried to capture some genin, but were captured by the very genin that they tried to ensnare. They were brought to the village leader and we found out that they were from konoha the reason they were out in these parts is because they failed the academy a total ten times so they left the village and tried to become nukenin. We called the Hokage and he said if they wanted to come back then they would be welcomed, but they declined saying that they could've passed, but chose not to saying that they were destined to become the greatest trap masters ever. And so after that they've stayed out there to this day in their little wooden hut trying to make decent traps." Kisame now was holding in a burst of laughter at hearing the story of these kids who weren't even mistreated just lazy and unwilling to admit their mistakes. It was then that the four-rain genin came down the stair with a squad of three-grass genin and one jonin they introduce themselves and they move to the objective. Once outside the two squads of genin talked to each other while Naruto, Kisame, and the other jonin talked to themselves about the mission at hand which was a simple delivery mission to the waterfall.

But on the edge of the boarder they see three shadows in the road, they signal to each other that they might have to fight someone up ahead so they ready their weapons. But the four grass nin start to giggle and put their weapons down. This confuses Naruto and the rest of the rain nin, "They're of no threat to us, and it looks like they made a decent trap this time, too bad they got caught in their own wire." At hearing this Naruto looks ahead to see that in fact the three people were trapped in ninja wire and couldn't move. They start to walk past them laugh the entire way when they hear them call out, "Are you just going to leave us?" They all look to each other and Kisame gets an idea. He looks at the wire and can tell that the wires tighten with heat so he decides to cool them down and makes the serpent seal, **"Suiton Exploding Water Shock Wave,"** his cheeks then swell up to the limit and then a huge amount of water erupts out of his mouth completely soaking the three captured nukenin freeing them in the process. After they recover they quickly say that, "Thank you for free us." Which was immediately followed up with, "Now we will have our revenge to prove that we are the greatest trap masters to ever walk the earth! Just you wait we will trap a Kage one of these days." Then they disappear into the forest. The nine ninja just hold in their laughter long enough till they're out of ear shot before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

Flashback End

At this point Hinata was laughing, but laughing like the branch guards were. The reason being is she guessed that some of them grew up with the three 'trap masters.' Naruto after finishing his story just stares at Hinata making her a little nervous, "N-Naruto-kun do I h-have something on m-my f-face?" He is brought out of his staring from this question, "N-No you look fine its just y-you have a very cute laugh." Hinata blushes at the compliment. Everything was going perfect that evening for Naruto even the servers and other guests were leaving him be and only glaring. So while their desert was being prepared Hinata excused herself to go somewhere and left Naruto alone for a little while. So Naruto was starting to think about his match with Sasuke that was until the waiter for their desert arrived and he stopped in his tracks.

'The demon is eating here in our restaurant and no one is making him leave. This is unacceptable this filth will leave immediately even if I have to drag him out.' The waiter walks up to Naruto with a fake smile on his face and as far as Naruto was concerned it was a smile just like the rest of them so when he places the desert in front of him he has no reason to be alarmed. That is until the waiter smashes the desert right into his face. "What the fuck is wrong with you asshole!? This was my best kimono!" The young man throws on his mock 'I'm sorry' face and then glares at him, "Now you listen here you little street rat I don't know how you managed to lie, cheat, or do whatever you had to do to get in here, but now I going to ask you to leave. And pay for that desert you contaminated with your filth." Naruto was beyond shocked and furious at the waiter's actions and words, he was about to respond to the man's actions when he suddenly feels a wave of killing intent that reminded him of Konan when she was mad at Nagato then he heard a voice that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. And he was even more shocked at who the voice belong to.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my date." The man turns around about to comment that who ever was stupid enough to go out with the demon is lower than pond scum, but when he saw who it was he paled. Standing in front of him with a face red from fury instead of embarrassment, was Hinata Hyuga heiress to the Hyuga clan. "L-L-Lady-Hinata I had n-no idea th-that this young m-m-m-m-man was your d-d-d-d-d-d-d-date." He whispers the last part only loud enough for Hinata and Naruto to hear. Naruto then sees that Hinata is still angry at him and demands the manager. He walks up and can see the situation that has unfolded and can see that Lady-Hinata was beyond pissed. "What can I do for you Lady-Hinata?" Asks the manager somewhat scarred himself, "Yes I would like an apology for Naruto-kun and a refund or free dessert for the one that was smashed into his face." Her demands were stern and full of authority and then the young man in question having heard of the heiress habit of being incredibly shy challenges her claim, "Well then Lady-Hinata if this…..boy is your date then prove it." The crowd was silent for a time as Hinata now had her face mixing red from fury with embarrassment, "Alright then is this enough proof?" She then grabs Naruto by the collar of his kimono and smashes her lips onto his and holds. Naruto is caught off guard by Hinata's sudden bold act and his mouth is left hanging open. And as if Kami wanted him to stay surprised Hinata then invades his mouth with her tongue, but after awhile Naruto begins to kiss back both of them completely forgetting why she did this in the first place, but were reminded when the manager coughed. "Umm Lady-Hinata we will bring that dessert out right away. I believe that this young man has something to say." He then pushes the waiter forward towards Naruto and Hinata, "I would like to say I'm deeply sorry for my behavior this evening Lady-Hinata and….your date," He was then cut short with Hinata reminding him, "His name is Naruto-kun." He sighs, "And yes I'm sorry for my actions Mr. Uzumaki." He then turns and leaves just as the free desert came out for them to enjoy.

After paying for their dinner and almost paying too much for the dinner, as they tried to over charge for the food, but Naruto kept tabs on everything they ordered and their prices so they couldn't over charge them. He and Hinata were now walking down the road back to her house and he seemed to notice that she was stuttering allot less than she used to after her kissing him like that in the restaurant. They then look a clock that was on the street and could see that it was almost 11:00 and Hinata had to be going home soon so they walk together hand in hand to the Hyuga compound. They arrive and can see that is was about 10:50, "Thanks for taking me out to d-dinner N-Naruto-kun. I had a g-great time maybe we could do it a-again later this month." He smiles at this, "Yeah besides that one guy who didn't know that I was going to be there it went pretty smoothly." This reminded her of something that she had to ask him, "N-Naruto-kun why did all those people m-mistreat you back when you were younger, and why were so many people g-glaring at you?" Naruto becomes a little sad thinking of how people his age would react to the knowledge that he is the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. "That is for another time and place Hinata-chan, but for now I'll say this I would love to go on another date with you." He then lightly kisses her on the lips and says goodbye, and Hinata waved goodbye to him as well. She then opens the door to her house and the same three branch members from earlier in the day that helped her get ready for her date. "So Lady-Hinata how was your date with Naruto-san?" She blushes up a storm when they ask that question then remembers the kiss they shared in the middle of the restaurant and how people saw them after thinking of that she faints. Only to let out an unconscious sigh in her sleep, "Oh Naruto-kun."

Naruto then walks back to his hotel and meets up with Hidan, Konan, and a pink haired Deidara. "So you found my little surprise didn't you Deidara-sensei?" The mad bomber now had somewhat of a twitch in his face, "Open your bag Naruto, I fucking dare you." He then pales at the tone in Deidara's voice, "No thanks." HE then lays on his bad only to have Hidan jump on it with him, "So lover boy I happen to be walking around the village trying to find that fine piece of ass they called Anko. When I walked by a restaurant called the crimson leaf after hearing a bit of shouting and some killer intent, so I check it out." Naruto is becoming more worried by the second as he continues the story, "And when I get there I see you almost getting devoured by that girl you were talking about what was her name. Hinata, oh and by the way nice tongue action you should have scene the looks you were getting." Naruto can only imagine the kind of grief that Kisame will give him after hearing this. He then just passes out ready for Iruka and Konohamaru tomorrow. Which he knew was going to be a long day for him.

**Well that about does it I'm going to separate the month into two maybe three chapters most likely two. Anyway please leave a review about what you thought.**

**And I put some story ideas on my profile if you want leave a review about which one you would like to see and why that one. I really want to see which one you guys want**

**Stay Cool.**


End file.
